Spencer Life Pt3
by Psych7706
Summary: Third story in the "Spencer Life" series.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn looked at his watch and said, "Karen, thank you for keeping Aaron for a few days."

"You're welcome Shawn. He is a good boy." Karen said.

"I hope he stays that way." Juliet said.

"Jules, you know he will." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Well, both of the boys are asleep so we better get home." Shawn said.

"Do you need help with anything?" Karen asked.

"Could you Brice out to the car?" Shawn asked.

"I certainly can." Karen said.

Shawn got up and held Aaron and helped Juliet get up.

Karen grabbed Brice's carrier.

Karen left her husband and daughter at the table.

They walked outside and Shawn put Aaron in his car seat and Karen handed Brice to Shawn so he could put him in his seat.

Shawn started the car.

Juliet got in while Shawn was talking to Karen.

"Shawn, tell Juliet that she can stay home as long as she wants. Eventually she needs to come back to work. I just don't want her to be forced to come back to work when she isn't ready and have Lassiter yell at her again." Karen said.

"Don't worry Karen. I will make sure she will be ready to come back to work. I know she will be wanting to come back to work before you know it with two kids, a dog, and me to deal with." Shawn laughed.

"Well, you guys have a good day. I might drop by tomorrow so Iris can play with Aaron if you guys are up to it." Karen said.

"I don't know. I will have Jules call you tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Alright Shawn. We enjoyed having Aaron." Karen said.

"Thank you again so much Karen. Juliet and I know that we really appreciate it. The first few nights have been a little rough so, we needed to get Aaron out of the house so he won't get upset." Shawn said.

Karen smiled.

"Alright Mr. Spencer, I am trusting you to take care of your two beautiful boys and my detective." Karen said.

"Yes ma'am." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Karen a hug and Karen returned it.

Shawn got in the car and said, "Alright babe, home?"

"Yes." Juliet said.

Shawn drove them home.

Once they got home Shawn got out of the car and grabbed Brice's seat and Juliet grabbed Aaron.

Shawn unlocked the door and let Juliet inside.

Juliet walked inside and put Aaron in his room so he can continue to sleep. She walked back out into the living room and put her purse down on the table and got her phone out.

Shawn walked inside with Brice and the diaper bag. He walked through the foyer and put Brice in his bouncy seat and then put his seat in the corner. He then walked back over to the key rack and put the keys on the rack.

Juliet sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote and watched TV.

Shawn walked through the living room and went in his room and put on some gym shorts and a t shirt.

"Wow. Why did you change?" Juliet asked.

"I was uncomfortable." Shawn said.

"Understandable. Come sit next to me." Juliet said.

Juliet tapped a spot on the couch next to her.

Shawn walked over there and sat down and grabbed the remote from Juliet.

"Shawn, why did you take the remote?" Juliet asked.

"Gus texted and said _Cake Boss_ is on." Shawn said.

"I still don't know why you watch this." Juliet said.

Shawn rolled his eyes.

Juliet heard Aaron cry so she got up and went to his room and got him and brought him out to the living room.

Juliet walked down the hall with Aaron and then sat down next to Shawn.

"Hey little man." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Brice started fussing so they would notice him.

Shawn looked over to his right and saw Brice.

He got up and went over to Brice's bouncy seat and grabbed him and went to sit back down on the couch.

Aaron managed his way to fit in between Juliet and Shawn.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"What little man?" Shawn asked.

Aaron pointed to Brice.

"You want to hold him?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Ok. Aaron, you have to be really gentle when you hold him. He is only 5 days old." Shawn said.

"Ok daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn put Brice in Aaron's arms and put his arm around Aaron.

Juliet got up and got her phone.

"Shawn, you and Aaron look here." Juliet said.

Shawn did what Juliet told him to do.

Juliet took the picture of her 3 boys.

"Let me see Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and showed him the picture.

"This is really good Jules. Do you mind sending that to my phone?" Shawn asked.

Juliet sent it to Shawn's phone.

"So Jules, what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Shawn asked.

"I am tired. Do you mind watching the boys while I go take a nap? Maybe invite your dad or Gus over." Juliet said.

"I miss Gus. Yeah I will watch the kiddos." Shawn said.

"Ok. Thank you so much. I love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and gave Shawn a kiss then went to their bedroom and slept.

Shawn turned on the TV so he could watch the game.

Brice starting fussing so Shawn took him in the bedroom with Juliet.

Aaron got off of the couch and followed Shawn into their bedroom and got up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Shawn whispered.

Aaron laid down next to Juliet.

Juliet rolled over and said, "Hey, I thought you two were watching the game."

"We were. Brice started fussing so I brought him in here and Aaron followed me and came and laid down by you.

"Why don't you go turn off the TV in the living room and come in here and watch the game. I am sure you are tired." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will do that." Shawn said.

Shawn left their bedroom and turned off the TV and grabbed his phone and went back into the bedroom where Juliet was.

Shawn got in bed with Aaron and Juliet.

Shawn turned on the game and Brice started crying.

Juliet began to sit up and Shawn said, "Jules, lay back down, I will get him."

Shawn got out of bed and picked Brice up. Shawn went into the kitchen and fixed him a bottle.

"Hey buddy. Are you hungry?" Shawn asked.

Juliet got up out of bed and turned on the baby monitor so she could hear Aaron.

Juliet padded into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist.

"Hey you, what are you doing up?" Shawn asked.

"I can't sleep and plus you are out here." Juliet said.

"Well, I can come back there and you can go back to sleep." Shawn said.

"No, Aaron took the whole back." Juliet laughed.

"Well, that is so my kid." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

The microwave went off and Shawn took the bottle out and gave it to Brice.

They went over to the couch and sat down and watched TV.

Juliet looked at Shawn.

Shawn noticed Juliet looking at him and said, "Jules, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I just love you." Juliet answered.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned over and gave Shawn a kiss.

Shawn fed and burped Brice. Shawn then got up and started rocking Brice back to sleep.

Juliet texted Gus.

_"Hey Gus, what are you doing tonight? Shawn misses you, well I also miss you. Hope you can come by." _Juliet texted.

_"Sure Jules, Rachel is out of town for work and Max is staying at a friend's house. I will be over in a little bit." _Gus texted.

Juliet put her phone back down and sat back and watched Shawn sing to Brice.

"Shawn, I never knew you could sing." Juliet said.

"Really Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah Shawn. I am serious. You sound really good." Juliet said.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

Shawn put Brice in his playpen. He walked over to Juliet and wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and said, "Jules, did I ever tell you how lucky I am?"

"I don't know Shawn. Why don't you tell me." Juliet said.

"Well, I am lucky to have met you. I am also lucky that you are the mother of my kids." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you did tell me that. I just wanted to hear it again." Juliet said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I will get it Shawn. Rock Brice back to sleep." Juliet said.

Shawn picked up Brice and started bouncing and singing to him.

Juliet opened the door and told Gus to come in, but be quiet.

Shawn heard the door shut and saw Gus.

"Hey Gus." Shawn said.

"Hey buddy." Gus said.

"What are you doing here?" Gus asked.

"Juliet texted me and told me that you missed me." Gus said.

"I do miss you man. We haven't had Shawn and Gus time in almost over 2 years." Shawn said.

"I know. We both have a family now." Gus pointed out.

Aaron started crying.

"I will be right back guys." Juliet said.

Juliet went back in her bedroom and got Aaron.

Juliet came down the hall with Aaron on her hip.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet put Aaron down and Aaron walked over to Shawn and hugged his leg.

Shawn handed Brice to Juliet and picked up Aaron.

"Can you say hey to Uncle Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Uncle Gus." Aaron said.

"Hey little dude. Did your dad teach you how to fist bump yet?" Gus asked.

Aaron shook his head.

Shawn put Aaron down.

"Watch daddy Aaron." Juliet said.

Shawn fist bumped Gus.

"Did you see daddy?" Juliet asked.

"Yes!" Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron back up and said, "You give a fist bump to Gus."

Gus held out his fist and Aaron bumped it.

"Yay Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn and Gus sat down on the couch and visited.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Shawn woke up before Juliet. He got up brought some clothes upstairs and took a shower up there so he wouldn't wake up everybody. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He fixed his hair and went downstairs.

He walked back downstairs and heard Aaron talking.

He went into Aaron's room and said, "Good morning."

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn went over to his crib and picked him up.

"Do you want to go shopping for breakfast?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Shawn changed Aaron and got him dressed. He brought Aaron in his room to tell Juliet they were leaving.

Shawn opened the door quietly and held Aaron. He made his way over to Juliet's side of the bed and said, "I am taking Aaron shopping with me."

Juliet rolled over and said, "Ok. Is Brice ok?"

"Yeah he is perfect." Shawn said.

"Thank you. Love you." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Juliet saw Aaron and held out his arms to her.

Juliet got out of bed and turned on the baby monitor and went out in the living room.

Shawn put Aaron down.

Aaron ran to Juliet and held on to her leg.

"Good morning buddy." Juliet said.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Is daddy taking you shopping?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Well I think daddy is waiting for you. Go get him." Juliet said.

Aaron took off running, but Juliet pulled him by the waist and said, "You are going to leave me without giving me a kiss?"

Aaron laughed.

Juliet kissed Aaron.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and Aaron and kissed Juliet goodbye.

"Bye Jules." Shawn said.

"Bye boys." Juliet said.

"Bye mommy." Aaron waved.

Shawn and Aaron left and went to Wal-Mart.

Juliet fixed herself some coffee and then watched TV for a few minutes while Brice was still sleeping.

While the boys were at Wal-Mart, Aaron said, "Daddy, can I get this for mommy?"

Aaron picked up a green shirt.

"Sure buddy. We need to get Brice something also." Shawn said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Shawn found Juliet's size and put it in the buggy. He then went over to the baby section to get Brice a neat onesie.

"How is this Aaron? Do you think he will like it?" Shawn asked holding up a giraffe onesie.

"No daddy. Aaron said.

"What about this one?" Shawn asked holding up an onesie looking like a baseball.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Shawn put it in the buggy and went to go get breakfast food so he can make them breakfast.

Meanwhile at the house, Brice started crying. Juliet got up and changed him and got him dressed. She went in the kitchen and fixed Brice a bottle.

Shawn and Aaron walked through the door while Juliet was still in the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Shawn said putting the groceries on the counter.

"Hey. How was the trip?" Juliet asked.

"It was good. We had a good father/son bonding time." Shawn said.

"I am glad. He just woke up." Juliet said.

The microwave went off and Shawn got the bottle for Juliet.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet and Shawn went to the living room while Aaron was getting Juliet's shirt and Brice's onesie out of the bag.

Aaron came running into the living room and said, "Mommy. I got you something."

Juliet handed Brice to Shawn.

"You did?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Aaron took the shirt and the onesie out from behind his back.

Aaron handed them to Juliet.

"Aaron, that is really sweet of you. Come here." Juliet said.

She picked Aaron up and set him on her lap.

"Did daddy help you pick these out?" Juliet whispered.

Aaron shook his head no.

"It is even the right size. Are you sure daddy didn't help you with this?" Juliet asked.

"Dang it Jules, you got us. I did help him a little bit." Shawn said.

"Haha. I knew it anyways." Jules said.

Shawn finished feeding Brice. He got up and started to put Brice in his playpen.

"Shawn, leave him out for a little while." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn turned around and walked back to the couch with Brice and the remote.

He sat next to Juliet and had Brice asleep on his lap.

"What do you want to do today Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. We can go see Karen at work today." Juliet suggested.

"Ok. Is Lassie cool with us having another kid?" Shawn asked.

"I think he is." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and handed Brice to Juliet and said, "Aaron, come with me."

Aaron got up and ran into the kitchen with Shawn.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded his head.

"Shawn don't let him touch the stove while it is on. Same for the oven." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Aaron and began making pancakes.

Aaron took the spoon from Shawn and started stirring.

Juliet got up and put Brice in his bouncy seat and grabbed her phone in her room.

She came around the corner without Shawn knowing and took pictures of Shawn and Aaron cooking together.

"Aaron look here." Juliet said.

Aaron and Shawn both looked at the same time and smiled.

Juliet took the picture.

"My two boys cooking. I remember when it was just me and your daddy cooking." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed and said, "Me too. That was maybe 2 and a half years ago."

"I know. I miss it, but it's not better than this." Juliet said.

"Hey Aaron, can you go play in your room for a little while. I need to put this stuff on the stove." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn put him down and Aaron ran to his playroom that Shawn set up to where he could watch him.

Shawn put the pancake mix back on the counter and went to Juliet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jules, I am in need of some Shawn and Jules time." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned her head back and looked at Shawn and said, "I know babe. I want that too. We just had a kid not even 2 weeks ago."

"I know. Maybe if they will behave tonight we can watch a movie." Shawn said.

"A movie would sound nice." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

Juliet turned around so she could wrap her arms around Shawn's neck.

Shawn grabbed her cheek.

They pulled away for air.

Shawn pulled Juliet in for a hug.

"I love you Shawn." Juliet said.

"I love you too Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn put the pancakes on the stove while Juliet offered to finish cooking for him.

He went into Aaron's playroom and started playing with him.

"Hey buddy. What's you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing." Aaron said.

"What do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

"I want mommy to come in here." Aaron said.

"Mommy is cooking breakfast right now. After breakfast maybe her and Brice can come in and play with us." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready." Juliet yelled.

"You heard momma. Food is ready." Shawn said.

They both got up and Shawn picked Aaron up and put him on his shoulders and walked in the kitchen.

"Did I hear that breakfast is ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yes you did. Give me Aaron so I can put him in his highchair." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron down and gave him to Juliet.

Juliet walked over and put Aaron in his highchair.

Shawn went and fixed his plate and of course Juliet fixed pineapple with his pancakes.

Shawn set his plate down and fixed himself a cup of coffee.

Juliet fixed her and Aaron's plates. She came back and sat down next to Shawn.

"Jules this is awesome." Shawn said with his mouth full.

"Thank you, but Aaron helped with most of it." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Shawn finished his breakfast and cleaned up after himself. He went in the living room so he could have some time with Brice.

He took off his shirt and picked up Brice so he could have some kangaroo time with him.

"Aaron, you know daddy did that with you when you were first born?" Juliet asked.

Aaron smiled.

Shawn started humming to some song.

Juliet and Aaron finished and Juliet cleaned up and left the dishes in the sink and made a mental note to herself to do them later.

She cleaned up Aaron and picked him up.

She walked back into the living room where Shawn was sleeping.

"Aaron, let's go in my room and we can watch TV." Juliet said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Juliet and Aaron went into her room and watched TV.

Shawn's phone rang, but he sent it straight to voicemail.

Shawn woke up and saw Brice on his stomach.

Shawn got up and walked outside with Brice so he could get some fresh air.

Brice started waking up.

Shawn notice Brice and said, "Hey buddy."

Brice smiled.

"Let's go see mommy. I am sure she wants to see you. Aaron wants to see you too." Shawn said.

Shawn went back inside and went into his room and found Juliet asleep and Aaron falling asleep.

Shawn moved Aaron over to Juliet's side and slid in the bed without waking them up.

Juliet rolled over and looked at Shawn and said, "How was kangaroo time?"

"It was perfect. He is going back to sleep. He just got up like not even 2 minutes ago." Shawn laughed.

"He is a baby Shawn." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn said.

"I told Aaron that you had kangaroo time with him when he was first born." Juliet said.

"I know. I did it with Brice too." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Shawn got up and put Brice in his crib and got back in bed with Juliet and Aaron.

"Let me check who called me earlier." Shawn said.

Shawn took out his phone and saw 1 missed call from Abigail. He showed Juliet and he listened to the voicemail.

_"Hey Shawn, I know are busy with your family, but you're the only person right now that I have or used to have, but I am in the hospital. If you can come that would be great. My husband is out of town with his parents. Thanks." _Abigail said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jules that was Abigail. She left a voice mail and she didn't sound too great. She is in the hospital and everyone is out of town. She wants me to come down there." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's go drop off the kids at Karen's and go." Juliet said.

They got the kids and drop them off at Karen's.

After they dropped them off they went to the hospital.

They got to the hospital and asked for Abigail Lytar.

The nurse showed them to her room.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Shawn knocked quietly on the door and said, "Abigail."

Abigail woke up and saw Shawn.

"Hey Shawn." Abigail whispered.

Shawn moved forward and Juliet followed behind him.

"Shawn, what in the hell is Juliet doing here?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail. She is my wife and she wanted to come with me." Shawn said.

"You know I don't like her." Abigail said.

Juliet left the room and went to sit in the waiting room. She held her head in her hands.

"Thanks Abigail. You made her upset." Shawn said.

"I am sorry Shawn." Abigail said.

"No you're not. Don't call me ever again. I will not come and help you. I have a wife and 2 kids and a dog to keep up with." Shawn yelled.

Shawn stormed out and slammed the door.

Shawn went in the waiting room and saw Jules.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn took a seat next to Juliet and pulled her into his lap.

"Shawn that hurt." Juliet cried.

"I know Jules. I told her not to call me ever again because I have a wife, 2 kids, and a dog to take care of." Shawn said.

"Did you really say that Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"I did. I don't like it when you get upset. It makes me upset." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Now I am going to kiss you on the mouth now." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

"I miss my boys. Let's go get them." Juliet said.

"Great idea." Shawn said.

Shawn went up to the front counter and said, "Please take me off of Abigail Lytar's emergency contact list."

"Are you sure?" the secretary asked.

"Yes I am positive." Shawn said.

The secretary took Shawn off the list.

"Alright babe, let's go." Shawn said.

Shawn took Juliet's hand and they left the hospital.

They pulled into Karen's driveway and went in.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Hey guys." Karen said.

"Mommy!" Aaron said.

Aaron got up and ran to Juliet.

"Hey buddy." Juliet said.

Aaron gave Juliet a kiss and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"How were they Karen?" Shawn asked.

"They were perfect as always. Brice just fell asleep." Karen said.

"I will go get him." Shawn said.

Juliet sat down on the couch and held Aaron.

"How was the visit Juliet?" Karen asked.

Shawn went into the guest room where Karen kept the crib and the twin bed for the boys.

"Hey buddy. Daddy's here." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Brice up and kissed him on the cheek.

Shawn went in the living room and sat by Juliet.

"How was the visit?" Karen asked.

"It was ok. Not great. I finally realized how big of an ass Abigail is." Shawn said.

"Why is that?" Karen asked.

"I went in the room and Juliet followed me and she asked me why Juliet was there. She said that she didn't like her to her face." Shawn said.

"I went out in the waiting room and cried. Shawn chewed her out and told her to never call him again." Juliet said.

"Wow. I am so sorry Jules." Karen said.

"It's fine. I am happy that I have my boys back now." Juliet said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey bud. What's up?" Shawn asked.

Juliet handed Aaron to Shawn while Shawn handed Brice to Juliet.

Shawn put Aaron on his feet and kissed him on his cheek.

Juliet was talking to Brice when Brice woke up and saw Juliet.

"Aaron, were you good for Aunt Karen?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"That's my boy. Was Brice good?" Shawn said.

"Yes daddy." Aaron said.

"There we go. We know they are going to act like now." Shawn laughed.

"Yup they both look like Shawn, but act like me." Juliet said.

"I can't believe how much Brice looks like Shawn now. It hasn't even been a week since he was born." Karen said.

"I know. I am happy that I have my 3 boys who look like each other." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

"Well Karen, thank you for helping us with the boys. We appreciate it." Shawn said.

Juliet took Aaron and Shawn took Brice and put him in his seat.

"Tell Aunt Karen bye." Juliet said.

"Bye Aunt Karen." Aaron said.

"Bye Aaron." Karen said.

The Spencer family left and went home.

They got home and Shawn went in the kitchen and fixed Brice a bottle.

Juliet put Aaron down to play with his toys and she held Brice on the couch.

"Here you go little man." Shawn said giving Brice the bottle.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

"What for?" Shawn asked.

"These two reasons right here." Juliet pointed out.

Shawn sat down next to her and said, "Aaron come here."

Aaron got up and ran to Shawn and hopped in his lap.

"You mean these two reasons?" Shawn pointed at Brice and Aaron.

"Yes Mr. Spencer that is what I am talking about." Juliet said.

"Well I must have done my job right then." Shawn said.

"You sure did Shawn. I hope later down the road you will do it again." Juliet hinted.

Shawn furrowed his eyebrows and said, "You, Juliet Spencer want more kids?"

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Of course I do. We talked about this remember?"

"That was like a year and a half ago." Shawn said.

"I know. I meant it." Juliet said.

Shawn leaned over and kissed Juliet.

"I think we are leaving out Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put him in between him and Juliet and they both gave him kisses all over.

"Stop." Aaron said.

"No. We love you too much." Shawn said.

Aaron laughed.

Juliet finished feeding Brice and put him in his bouncy seat.

"Babe, I think Aaron has had enough kisses for one day." Juliet said.

"Yeah daddy, what mommy said." Aaron laughed.

"Fine. Can I have one more kiss though?" Shawn asked.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss.

"I think you are forgetting about mommy." Shawn whispered.

Aaron went over to Juliet and gave her kisses.

"Did daddy put you up to this?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Aaron admitted.

"Ok. Give me one more kiss please and then go play I need to talk to your daddy." Juliet said.

Aaron gave her one more kiss and then went to his playroom.

"So Mrs. Spencer, what do you need to talk to me about?" Shawn asked.

Juliet got up and sat on Shawn's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Who said there was going to be any talking involved?"

"I like the way you think Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Juliet passionately.

Shawn picked her up and brought her in the kitchen to get the baby monitor.

Shawn broke away for a few seconds to hook up the baby monitor so they could watch Brice.

Juliet resumed kissing Shawn.

Shawn brought Juliet to the bedroom and shut the door.

"Jules, I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

They made out for a while and then something happened.

Brice was crying.

Juliet was asleep.

"Go back to sleep sweet Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and went in the living room without a shirt on and picked Brice up and held him.

Juliet got up without Shawn hearing. She went to Aaron's room and found him asleep in his bed. She went out and into the hall and saw Shawn singing to Brice to get him back to sleep.

She went back in the bedroom and grabbed her phone and videoed Shawn singing.

She recorded it and then sent it to Henry.

Henry replied, _"Such a good daddy. Give the boys a kiss for me."_

Juliet smiled.

She put her phone in her pajama pocket and went into the living room while Shawn was facing the other way. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shawn smiled and turned around.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

"Hey. Did you know you sing wonderful?" Juliet mentioned.

"I didn't know that. Now that you say it I believe you." Shawn said.

"Haha. Is he ok?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah he is fine. I guess he wanted some kangaroo time with daddy." Shawn said.

"Both of our kids love that. Aaron may still like it." Juliet said.

"He is being very quiet. Where is he?" Shawn asked.

"He is sleeping. He fell asleep with a cop car in his hand." Juliet said.

"That is so Henry's grandchild." Shawn laughed.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and brought her to sit down on the couch with him.

"Shawn, you are such a good daddy." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

"I recorded you singing to Brice and sent it to your dad. He sent back that you are such a good daddy." Juliet said.

Shawn had tears brimming in his eyes and said, "My dad said that?"

"Yeah he did." Juliet said.

"Wow." Shawn said.

Juliet wiped the tears off of Shawn's face and kissed him.

"Do you want to go see your dad tomorrow?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him anyway." Shawn said.

"Ok. Well let's go back to bed and we will go in the morning." Juliet said.

"I am so with you." Shawn said.

Shawn, Juliet, and Brice went to bed.

Shawn got up 1 hour later and checked on Aaron.

Shawn covered him up and kissed his head.

"Goodnight Aaron. Love you." Shawn whispered.

"Night daddy. Love you." Aaron said.

Shawn turned on the baby monitor and shut the door. He went back into his bedroom and turned on the master monitor so he could listen for Aaron. He got back in bed with Juliet and said, "Good night baby. Love you."

Juliet turned to face him and said, "Love you too Shawn." Juliet sat up and gave him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Shawn got up because he couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and picked up Brice and brought him into his room to change him. Once Shawn finished changing him he realized he didn't have a shirt on.

"I don't have on a shirt." Shawn told Brice.

Brice just looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I don't care this is my house and I do what I want." Shawn laughed.

Juliet woke up and smelled coffee. She got up out of bed and walked in the kitchen and saw Shawn talking to Brice. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hello my sweet wife." Shawn said.

"Hello my handsome husband and hello to the cutest baby ever." Juliet said.

"Do you want to go see momma? Momma wants to see you." Shawn said.

Juliet held out her arms.

Shawn put Brice in her arms and kissed her.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Shawn asked.

"I would. When you get a chance and when the kids are asleep, I need to talk to you." Juliet said.

"Ok. Is it serious?" Shawn asked.

"Depends." Juliet smirked.

"I got you." Shawn said.

Shawn poured him and Juliet a cup of coffee.

Shawn walked over and sat down next to Juliet while she was feeding Brice. He put the cups on the table next to him.

Shawn heard Aaron in his room. He got up and went to go check on Aaron.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Momma." Aaron cried.

Juliet heard Aaron. She got up still holding Brice and went to Aaron's room.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

Shawn took Brice from Juliet so she could deal with Aaron.

Aaron shrugged.

Juliet picked him up and said, "Is that all better?"

Aaron nodded.

Shawn walked back into the living room and watched TV with Juliet, Aaron, and Brice.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey son, I am on the road. Do you mind if I stop by for a little while?" Henry asked.

"No, not at all. Come on over. We are just hanging out." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will see you in about 10 minutes." Henry said.

"Ok. Bye dad." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing, my dad is coming over. I don't need to put a shirt on do I? I know I need pants." Shawn said.

"You don't need a shirt, you haven't had kangaroo time with Brice. Yes you do need to put some pants on. I will go get them for you." Juliet said.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

"Aaron, come here. Come help mommy pick a pair of pants out for your daddy." Juliet said.

Aaron hopped off the couch and ran to Juliet's and Shawn's room.

"Ok, do you like these shorts?" Juliet asked.

"No." Aaron said.

Aaron went over to a pile of clothes in the corner and picked out his gym shorts. Aaron walked back over to Juliet.

"Momma." Aaron said.

"Do you like these?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Well go give those to daddy." Juliet said.

Aaron took off running to the living room. He stood in front of Shawn and pulled on his leg.

Shawn looked down at Aaron and said, "Did you pick these out?"

Aaron nodded.

"Let me guess, you got them out of the pile of the clothes in the corner." Shawn said.

Aaron laughed.

"Here, I want you to hold your brother while I put on my pants." Shawn said.

Shawn put Brice in Aaron's arms and watched them both carefully. He put on his pants.

"Alright, can I have Brice now please?" Shawn asked.

Shawn took Brice from Aaron.

Juliet walked down the hall with something better than pajamas on.

"Why did you change? I got those pajamas for you." Shawn asked.

"Your dad is coming over. He has never seen me in my pajamas before and he sure as hell not seeing me now." Juliet said.

"Good point." Shawn said.

There was a knock on the door.

Shawn got up holding Brice and opened the door.

"Hey kiddo." Henry said.

"Hey dad. Come on in." Shawn said.

Shawn stepped out of the way and let his father in the house.

"Grandpa!" Aaron squealed.

"Hey little man." Henry said.

Henry picked up Aaron and went to Shawn's chair and sat down.

"Hey Henry. How are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"Good. How are you guys?" Henry asked.

"We are doing great. I can't believe Brice is already a month old." Juliet said.

Henry smiled.

Shawn walked through the living room and sat down next to Juliet.

"Shawn, why in the hell do you not have a shirt on?" Henry asked.

"I haven't had my kangaroo time with Brice." Shawn said.

Henry raise his eyebrow.

"Dad, it's where the baby can hear your heartbeat. I did it with Aaron also. He loved it." Shawn said.

"Where do you find all these things?" Henry asked.

"Jules told me about it." Shawn said.

Henry shrugged.

Shawn started to have kangaroo time with Brice outside while Juliet and Henry talked.

"So Juliet, is Shawn adjusted to the new baby?" Henry asked.

"He has. About 2 days after he was born he got adjusted." Juliet answered.

"That video you sent me was so sweet. I sent it to Maddie." Henry said.

"What did she think?" Juliet asked.

"She told me that she didn't know that Shawn could act like that." Henry laughed.

"I didn't know either until we found out that I was pregnant with Aaron." Juliet said.

"Don't tell Shawn this, but me and Maddie are thinking about getting back together." Henry said.

Juliet opened her mouth in shock and said, "Are you serious?"

"I am." Henry asked.

Shawn walked through the back door and put Brice in Juliet's arms and found his shirt on the couch.

He put on the shirt and then too his place next to Juliet.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

"Hey. He is asleep so try to be quiet." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Henry looked at Juliet and he mouthed that he was fixing to tell Shawn the news.

"So son, how are you?" Henry asked.

"I am doing great, but tired." Shawn said.

"That is kind of what happens when you have 2 kids." Henry laughed.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet leaned into Shawn and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Shawn, me and your mother are thinking about getting back together." Henry said.

"Dad, are you serious?" Shawn asked.

"I am serious Shawn." Henry said.

"Is mom going to move back in with you?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. She is going to get a job here." Henry said.

"That's awesome dad. I don't want you to be lonely." Shawn added.

"It's not like I am dying." Henry snapped.

Shawn smiled.

"When is she coming down?" Juliet asked.

"Tomorrow actually. I go get her tomorrow at the airport at noon." Henry said.

"Are you guys coming here or going home when you pick her up?" Shawn asked.

"She wants to see the new baby so we will come here." Henry said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn, are you happy about this?"

"I am Jules. I am happy for my parents. I always wanted them to be together." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and kissed him.

"Well I am going head out now. See you tomorrow guys." Henry said.

Aaron got up off of Henry's lap and went over to Shawn.

"Bye Aaron." Henry said.

Aaron waved.

Henry left and went home to get ready for Maddie.

"So babe, what do you think about that news?" Juliet asked.

"I love it. I couldn't be any happier." Shawn said.

"So how was Brice and daddy time?" Juliet asked.

"It was good. I talked to him for a little bit and he just looked at me and smiled. Then I sang to him for a little while and he felt right asleep." Shawn said.

"That's good. What do you want to do now Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. How about we just hang out here for the rest of the day?" Shawn suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Juliet said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Shawn and Juliet got up without waking up the babies. They sat on the couch and watched TV for a little while. Juliet fell asleep on Shawn's lap.

Brice started crying.

Juliet got up and saw that Shawn was sleeping. She got off the couch and went to their room to go get him and change him. She took him into his room and changed him. She left his room and went back to the couch and laid back down with Shawn.

Shawn stirred and opened his eyes and saw Juliet sleeping, but Brice looking around. He picked up Brice and got up without waking Juliet.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

Brice babbled.

Shawn went in the kitchen and fixed Brice a bottle and fixed him, Juliet, and Aaron breakfast.

The microwave beeped and Shawn took the bottle out and set it down on the counter. He wrote a note to Juliet:

_"Good morning my sweet Jules. Breakfast is ready. Brice and I are in the room. I fixed him a bottle so he is fed. Aaron should have some food. I probably will be sleeping with Brice. Love you, Shawn. 3 ."_

Shawn went in the room with his breakfast and Brice and his bottle. He got in bed and watched TV while he ate and fed Brice at the same time.

Juliet got up and wandered around the kitchen looking for Shawn and saw his note. She smiled to herself and heard Aaron in his room.

She went to go check on Aaron when she saw Shawn and Brice sleeping. She continued on her journey down the hall to get Aaron and feed him.

She got in to his room and saw him playing with his cop cars that Shawn and Lassie got him.

"Good morning my sweet boy." Juliet said.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Daddy cooked us breakfast. You have to be quiet because daddy and Brice are sleeping. They didn't get enough sleep last night because daddy wasn't feeling good and Brice couldn't sleep." Juliet explained.

"Ok mommy." Aaron said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and fixed him a plate and her a plate. They ate at the kitchen table and laughed.

"Do you want to go take a nap with daddy?" Juliet asked.

"Do you want to go take a nap with daddy?" Aaron shot back.

"I do. I want to make daddy feel better." Juliet said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Juliet got up and cleaned the table then helped Aaron out of his highchair. They went into her and Shawn's bedroom.

"Be quiet. Daddy and Brice are sleeping." Juliet whispered.

Aaron nodded.

Juliet picked him up and put him on her side of the bed while she laid down next to Shawn. Juliet turned over to face Shawn and gave him a kiss and said, "Get better soon."

Shawn smiled and opened his eyes and kissed her.

Shawn got up and put Brice in his playpen and got back in bed with Juliet. He wrapped his arm around Juliet and felt something else.

"Aaron, is that you?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah daddy." Aaron whispered.

"Ok. Just checking." Shawn said.

He pulled Juliet closer into him and laid his head on her shoulder.

Juliet woke up about 3 hours later while the boys were still sleeping. She picked up Aaron and Brice and brought them in the living room so they wouldn't wake up Shawn.

Shawn woke up 20 minutes after Juliet coughing.

Juliet got up and went to go check on Shawn.

"Hey are you ok? I know you didn't feel well earlier." Juliet asked.

"I don't feel good." Shawn sounded congested.

"How about. I get Karen to come pick up the boys and you and I can stay here and I will give you medicine." Juliet said.

"Ok. That sounds fine. I will miss my boys though." Shawn said.

"I know. I don't want them to get sick." Juliet said.

"Good point. Go call Karen and then get the boys a bag and a change of clothes ready so they can spend the night over there. Karen has been wanting them to spend the night for over 3 weeks now." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

She went into the living room and called Karen and asked if she can keep the kiddos. She went into Brice's room and packed him pajamas, a change of clothes, some diapers, pacifiers, bottles, extra formula, and his toys. She went into Aaron's room and got the same stuff except for the formula and bottles.

Karen knocked on the door.

Juliet got up and got it.

"Hey Juliet." Karen said.

"Hey Karen. Thanks for doing this." Juliet said.

"Of course. Where is Shawn?" Karen asked.

"He is sick, that's one reason I wanted them to get out of the house." Juliet said.

"You are both really good parents Juliet." Karen said sincerely.

"Thanks Karen." Juliet said.

"Now where are those babies at?" Karen asked.

"In the living room. I have their bags and I will go put them in your car right now." Juliet said.

Juliet went and put the bags in the car and got Brice's car seat and Aaron's car seat in Karen's car.

"All of it is set up. I put their strollers in there just in case you go somewhere." Juliet said.

"Alright Juliet." Karen said.

"Aaron, come give momma some bye kisses." Juliet said.

Juliet bent down and hugged and kissed Aaron. Juliet got up and got Brice out of his bouncy seat and kissed on him then handed him off to Karen.

"Aaron please be good for Aunt Karen." Juliet said.

"I will mommy. Love you." Aaron said.

"I love you too little man. Tell Brice I love him too for me." Juliet said.

Karen put the boys in the car and left.

Juliet shut the door and locked it. She went into her bedroom and saw Shawn sleeping again.

"Hey baby. The boys are gone." Juliet said.

Shawn moaned.

Juliet got on his back and started to rub it.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn managed to get out.

"Anytime." Juliet said.

Shawn rolled over, but kept Juliet in place.

Juliet felt Shawn's forehead and said, "Shawn, I think you are running a fever."

"Ugh." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and went to go get the thermometer for Shawn. She took Shawn's temperature and said, "Yep you sure do. It is 101."

"That's great. I never get sick." Shawn said.

"Your dad is supposed to be coming today. Don't worry I already called him and told him you were sick and the kids are with Karen." Juliet said.

"Thank you so much Jules." Shawn said.

"You know I love you right?" Juliet asked.

"Really you do? I thought we just got married for the hell of it." Shawn joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny Shawn." Juliet said.

"Yes I know you love me and I love you right back, maybe even more." Shawn said.

"Really?" Juliet asked.

"Really." Shawn said.

Shawn sat up and gave Juliet a kiss.

"Shawn, now I am going to get sick." Juliet said.

"Don't worry, I am right here. I will take extra good care of you." Shawn said.

"Oh my god. Shawn Spencer you are not right." Juliet laughed.

"I know. That's why you love me." Shawn said.

"You are damn straight." Juliet said.

"Give me one more kiss please." Shawn said.

"Fine. One more." Juliet said.

Juliet bent down and gave Shawn one more kiss. She tried to pull away but Shawn pulled her back down.

"I thought you said one more?" Juliet asked.

"I did. That wasn't long enough." Shawn whined.

"Fine." Juliet said.

Juliet gave Shawn one more kiss before going to start his bath so the fever would go down.


	6. Chapter 6

Juliet went in the bedroom after she ran Shawn's bath and said, "Shawn, go get in the bath. Your fever will go down."

Shawn moaned. He got up out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He stripped of his clothes and got in the warm water Juliet ran for him.

Juliet came in there and gave him some medicine.

"You will feel better I promise." Juliet said.

"I hope so. I miss my boys." Shawn said.

"I know. I don't want them to get sick. I don't want to get sick." Juliet said.

"I did kiss you." Shawn smiled.

"Yes you did. I came in here and took medicine after." Juliet said.

Shawn narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright, I will be back in a little bit to check on you." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules, love you." Shawn whispered.

"Love you too. Don't get out before I get back." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet went out of the bathroom and called Karen to check on the kids.

_"Hey Karen, it's Juliet." Juliet said._

_"Hey Juliet. Your kids are fine, they are both asleep. Aaron played with Brice while I helped Iris pick something out for this thing tonight at her school." Karen said._

_"Aaron is a little obsessed with Brice. That makes me happy." Juliet said._

_"Well let me go, Iris is calling me." Karen said._

_"OK. Give my boys a kiss for me." Juliet said._

_"Will do." Karen said._

Juliet hung up the phone and went back in the bathroom and found Shawn getting out and drying off.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Juliet asked.

"Getting out. It's too hot in there." Shawn said.

"Whatever." Juliet said.

Shawn dried off and just put on his boxers and went back in bed.

Juliet got in bed with Shawn and said, "The boys are fine. Karen told me that Aaron watched Brice while she had to help Iris with something."

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Really? That makes me happy. I know we are doing something right as parents."

"You know that's right." Juliet said.

Shawn's phone rang.

_"Hello?" Shawn answered._

_"Hey Shawn, it's Gus." Gus said._

_"Hey buddy. What's up?" Shawn said._

_"Nothing. What's up with you guys?" Gus asked._

_"I am actually sick, Jules is right here and the kiddos are at Karen's." Shawn answered._

_"Well ok. Let me get going. Feel better man." Gus said._

_"Bye Gus." Shawn said._

Shawn hung up his phone and put it back on the nightstand.

"What did he want?" Juliet asked.

"To see what we were doing." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet put her head on Shawn's chest and heard him snoring. She looked up at him and kissed him.

Shawn opened his eyes and said, "I feel better already."

"Haha. Bunch of crap. Your fever is gone." Juliet said.

"Thank God. Do I sound any better?" Shawn asked.

"You do. This might have been one of those 24-hour viruses." Juliet said.

"I hope it is. I want my kids home." Shawn said.

"I know. We will get them back tomorrow. You wanted to have some Shawn/Juliet time." Juliet said.

"Yes I did. I still do." Shawn smiled.

Juliet got up and got a movie and Shawn's laptop and got back in bed.

"Why do you have my computer?" Shawn asked.

"Did you ever save those videos of Aaron when he was a baby on here?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I did. Do you want to watch them?" Shawn asked.

"Can we?" Juliet asked.

"Of course we can Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn took his computer from Juliet and found the videos from when Aaron was a baby.

Shawn found the one that was taken on the day Aaron was born.

By the end of the video Juliet was crying.

"Jules, what's wrong sweetheart?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. I just miss that so much." Juliet cried.

"I know. We have Brice now. You know that they aren't going to stay babies forever." Shawn said.

"I know. I miss that day. What was so special about that day?" Juliet asked.

"That was our 1 year anniversary." Shawn answered.

"You remembered?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I did. How could I forget?" Shawn asked.

"Just checking." Juliet said.

"Let's FaceTime the boys." Shawn said.

"I am so in." Juliet said.

Shawn FaceTimed Karen.

Karen answered.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet and Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"How are my boys doing?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron, come here your mom and dad want to talk to you." Karen yelled.

Aaron came running down the hall and sat in Karen's lap.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy. I miss you." Aaron said.

"I miss you too." Shawn said.

Shawn turned the computer toward Juliet.

"Look Aaron, it's momma." Shawn said.

"Hey my sweet man." Juliet said.

"Hey momma." Aaron said.

"Daddy is feeling better." Juliet said.

"Yay. I want to come home." Aaron said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and nodded.

"Alright. We will be there in a few minutes." Shawn said.

"Yay." Aaron said.

"Where is Aunt Karen?" Juliet asked.

Karen walked back in the living room.

"Hey Karen, we are coming to get the boys in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Ok." Karen said.

"Bye." Juliet said.

Shawn put up his computer and began to get dressed.

"It is amazing how fast you got better." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn smiled.

"Did you pretend you were sick?" Juliet asked.

"Maybe." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

Shawn got ready and got the keys.

Juliet followed him.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet left the house and drove to Karen's house.

They got to her house and went in.

Aaron saw his parents walk in.

"Momma!" Aaron squealed.

Juliet got on the floor and hugged Aaron.

"Aaron, daddy is here." Juliet said.

Aaron wiggled out of Juliet's grasp and ran to Shawn hung on to his leg.

"Jules, is something on me?" Shawn joked.

"Yeah. It looks a lot Aaron." Juliet said.

Shawn looked down and said, "It is Aaron."

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and said, "Hey. Did you miss me?"

"I did." Aaron said.

Karen walked in the living room with Brice.

"Go to momma I want to hold Brice." Shawn said.

Aaron got down and went to Juliet.

Karen handed Brice to Shawn.

Shawn sat down on the couch next to Juliet.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked.

"I am much better." Shawn said.

"That's good. The boys were excellent as always." Karen said.

"Thank you so much for watching them." Juliet said.

"Anytime. Want something to drink?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Juliet and Karen got up and went into the kitchen where Shawn couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Shawn wasn't really sick." Juliet said.

"Wow." Karen said.

"He wanted Shawn/Juliet time. We haven't had that in almost a year." Juliet said.

"That's understandable." Karen said.

"Maybe this weekend I might need you to keep them." Juliet said.

"That is perfectly fine." Karen said.

Shawn got up and went in the kitchen.

"What are you two girls doing?" Shawn asked.

"Just talking." Juliet said.

"Well baby boy wants his momma." Shawn said.

"Hand him over Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Brice over to Juliet.

"I have something to tell you." Juliet whispered.

Shawn led her outside.

"What's up Jules?" Shawn asked.

"How about Saturday night me and you date night?" Juliet asked.

"Sounds excellent. The boys are staying here right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes they are." Juliet said.

"Awesome. Let's go home." Shawn said.

"I am with you." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet packed the boys' bags and left.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Shawn was laying on the couch and the doorbell rang.

Juliet walked out of the kitchen and opened the door.

"Jules, who is it?" Shawn asked.

Juliet opened the door and saw Abigail.

"Shawn, get your ass up and get over here." Juliet yelled.

Shawn got up from having kangaroo time with Brice.

"What Jules?" Shawn asked.

Juliet stepped out of the way to let Shawn see Abigail.

"Abigail? What in the hell are you doing here?" Shawn raised his voice.

"I can't come see you?" Abigail asked.

"Ummm, no. The last time you trashed my wife and that is not right." Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, lower your voice. Aaron is sleeping." Juliet said.

"Sorry. Do you want to come outside Jules? Please?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Juliet said.

Juliet walked to Aaron's room and got him so she could watch him. She then walked outside and sat next to Shawn on the couch outside.

"Why are you here Abigail?" Shawn asked.

"I wanted to say hi." Abigail whispered.

"No you didn't. Tell me the truth." Shawn said.

"Fine. I actually didn't get married. I came here to want you back." Abigail said.

Shawn looked at Brice who was looking around.

"Really?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Juliet, really." Abigail snapped.

"Woah! Do not talk to my wife like that." Shawn said.

Shawn moved Brice to his shoulder so Juliet can sit in his lap.

Juliet got in Shawn's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shawn put Aaron next to them, so he could continue to sleep.

Brice started fussing.

"What's wrong Brice?" Shawn asked.

Brice kept crying.

Juliet took him from Shawn and walked around to quiet him down.

Shawn picked Aaron up who was starting to wake up.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy. Where is momma?" Aaron asked.

"She is with your brother, she will be back in a second." Shawn answered.

Aaron got in Shawn's lap and put his head on his shoulder.

"Daddy who is that?" Aaron pointed to Abigail.

"Her? I guess you could say she is…oh look it's your mommy." Shawn said.

Juliet sat next to him.

"Hey momma." Aaron said.

"Hey kiddo." Juliet said.

"Momma who is that?" Aaron asked Juliet.

"Her? I don't know what to call her. She don't like me and I don't like her. Let's go inside and play with your brother." Juliet said.

"OK." Aaron said.

Juliet and Aaron got up and went inside.

Shawn pulled Juliet back down and whispered, "Make something up, so I can get out of this please."

"I will do what I can. Love you." Juliet whispered.

Shawn kissed Juliet.

Juliet and Aaron walked inside and played with Brice.

Juliet got up and ran outside and said, "Shawn! Please get in here."

Shawn got up and went inside.

"What is it babe?" Shawn asked.

"Brice wants you. I guess you two didn't get enough kangaroo time this morning." Juliet said.

"Come here my baby boy." Shawn said.

Shawn took off his shirt and sat down on the couch with Brice.

Abigail walked back inside and saw Shawn's shirt off. She smirked.

Shawn mouthed to Juliet for her to cover Aaron's ears.

Juliet covered his ears.

"Abigail, get the hell out of my house. Do not come by here again, do not talk to me or Juliet again. I will file a restraining order on you when I get to work in the morning." Shawn yelled.

Abigail was crying.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Shawn? You weren't like this when we were dating." Abigail yelled.

"I didn't like you. How many times do I have to tell you that? I didn't like or love you. I only did that to make it up to you on the pier. I didn't want us to go on another date ever. I wanted to save Juliet on the clock tower instead of you. You are the worst thing that has happened to me. When we broke up I was so happy. I felt free. I tried so hard to get Jules, but she is tough to get." Shawn yelled.

Juliet smiled.

"Oh and for the record, at our high school reunion when we kissed I was staring at Juliet when I said, 'Pretty much perfect'." Shawn said.

Abigail jumped and kissed him.

"Aaron go to your room please." Juliet said.

Aaron ran to his room and shut the door.

Juliet grabbed Brice and put him in his playpen. She then yanked Abigail off of Shawn and pushed her on the floor.

"Shawn, come here." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went over to Juliet and started crying.

"Shhhh. It's ok. I am right here." Juliet said.

Abigail looked at Juliet and smirked.

Juliet texted the chief.

10 minutes later Karen was standing on their doorstep.

"Hey Karen. Thanks for coming over." Juliet said.

"Welcome. What happened here?" Karen asked.

"Abigail jumped on Shawn and kissed him while he had Brice in his arms. I sent Aaron to his room and I grabbed Brice and put him in his playpen and yanked her off of him. After all of that, Shawn started crying." Juliet explained.

Abigail was still sitting in the corner.

"Ms. Lytar. Shawn has already filed a restraining order on you. It never took effect unless something happened. Now it states here that if you even much talk to him or wave to him you will be arrested. Juliet is a detective and his wife, so she has her eyes on him all day. Oh and by the way, don't ever kiss my psychic ever again when he has a 1 month old baby in his arms and don't you ever traumatize Aaron again. Now get up and get the hell out of here." Karen yelled.

Abigail quickly got up and ran to her car and left.

Juliet was still holding Shawn.

"Shawn, look at me." Karen said.

Shawn lifted his head and looked at Karen.

"Chief, I don't want to see her again, ever. If I see her one more time can Jules arrest her?" Shawn asked.

"Now Mr. Spencer, you know we can't do that. I can see what I can do though." Karen said.

"Thank you Karen. Go check on the boys please." Juliet said.

Karen picked Brice up and went into Aaron's room and played with them for a little bit.

"Jules, what if she traumatized Aaron?" Shawn cried.

"Shawn, look at me." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his head and made eye contact with Juliet and said, "I love you Juliet Lynn Spencer. Never forget that."

"I know. I love you more though." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Juliet in a kiss.

Juliet deepened the kiss.

Brice started crying.

Shawn pulled away and went to go get Brice.

"Hey baby. It's ok daddy is right here." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Brice and went back in the living room to be with Juliet.

"Hey, it's ok. Daddy is here. He isn't going anywhere. That mean lady scared you didn't she? She scared me, momma, and Aaron." Shawn whispered.

Brice started to calm down when Juliet's hand was on his back rubbing it in circles.

"See, momma is even in it also. We aren't going anywhere. We love you and your brother too much." Shawn said.

Karen came in the living room holding a sleeping Aaron.

Juliet got up and took Aaron from Karen.

"Thank you for coming over Karen." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. I know how she was a pain in the ass for the both of you." Karen said.

Shawn chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Juliet asked.

"He just hit me. It kinda hurt." Shawn said.

"Awww, he is strong just like his brother and daddy." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went outside like he did every morning with Brice.

"Why is he going outside?" Karen asked.

"He likes it out there. He finds kangaroo time with Brice better. He sings to him and talks to him and maybe even dances." Juliet said.

"He is a good dad Juliet. I know I keep saying this, but I never thought that 8 years has changed Shawn from a boy to a man. I see how much he means to you guys. Hell, he means a lot to me too. He is like a son to me." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen. He is a good dad. I wake up every morning next to the man I love and I am thankful that he is the father of my kids." Juliet said.

Karen smiled.

Juliet and Karen went outside where Shawn wouldn't see or hear them. Juliet motioned for Karen to stand behind her and listen to Shawn sing to Brice.

Shawn turned around and saw the women.

"Hey you guys." Shawn said.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

Everyone went inside and Shawn put Brice in his bouncy seat and Aaron in his playpen.

Shawn came around and picked Juliet up and started tickling her.

"Shawn. Stop that hurts." Juliet cried.

"I'm sorry Jules. I will make that up to you later." Shawn smirked.

Juliet took her place in Shawn's lap and played with his hair.

"Well guys, I am going to get going." Karen said.

"Bye Karen. Thanks for coming." Shawn said.

Karen left and went home.

Shawn sat back on the couch and replayed earlier in his head.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Shawn said.

"Now Shawn. I know when you are lying." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am still hung up on this morning and what happened with Abigail." Shawn admitted.

"Ahh I see. Hey, look at me. Nothing is going to happen. It is all over now." Juliet said.

"I know. I know. Thank you." Shawn said.

"I do it because I love you and the boys, but you a little more." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

They sat down in the living room watching TV and taking care of the kids.


	8. Chapter 8

One morning Juliet's phone started ringing. She rolled over to get her phone. She went out of the room without waking up Shawn or the boys.

"Hello?" Juliet answered her phone.

"Hey Juliet, it's Karen. I know you are probably still sleeping, but I need you and Shawn to get down here ASAP." Karen said.

"Ok. We will be there in a little bit."Juliet said.

Juliet hung up her phone and went back in the bedroom and jumped on the bed.

"Jules, it's too early to be up. Stop jumping on the bed." Shawn said.

"Shawn, we need to get down to the station ASAP." Juliet said.

"Why?" Shawn groaned putting the pillow over his face.

"Karen needs to tell us something. I figured it is important because she called me this morning." Juliet said.

Shawn sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Juliet sat down on the bed and kissed Shawn.

"Good morning Jules." Shawn said.

"Good morning. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Tired." Shawn answered.

"Well you need to get Brice up and feed him and get him dressed. I will do Aaron." Juliet said.

Shawn yawned and nodded.

Shawn got up out of bed and got dressed. He then turned to get Brice up. He took Brice and went to his room to change him and get him dressed. Once he was finished with that, he went in the kitchen and fixed him a bottle.

Juliet went in Aaron's room and saw him standing up in his crib.

"What do you think you are doing Aaron Michael?" Juliet asked.

Aaron laughed.

Juliet picked Aaron up out of his crib and changed him and got him dressed.

"Daddy is up. Want to see him?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

Juliet and Aaron went in the kitchen and saw Shawn.

"Daddy!" Aaron said.

Shawn quickly turned around with Brice in his arms and said, "Aaron!"

Juliet walked over to Shawn and gave him a kiss and took Brice from him.

Shawn picked Aaron up and held him and tickled him.

Juliet went over to the microwave and got Brice's bottle out.

Juliet went over to the couch and fed Brice.

Shawn got on the floor with Aaron and played with the cars with him.

"Alright, Brice is fed. Aaron can have some little treats." Juliet said.

"Ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Juliet said.

They put the kids in the car and then left for the SBPD.

They got there and went straight to Karen's office.

"Hey chief." Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Please take a seat." Karen said.

Juliet took Brice out of his seat and handed him to Shawn.

They sat down and Aaron was playing in the corner with his toys.

"What's up?" Shawn asked.

"I got a job offer up north." Karen said.

"You are leaving us?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. There is more to the story." Karen said.

Shawn sat back in his seat.

"I have a head detective spot and a junior detective spot to be filled. I want you two to move to San Francisco and work with me." Karen said.

"Are you serious?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I am serious. Shawn you are junior detective and Juliet you are head detective." Karen said.

"Wow Karen. Thank you. When do we leave?" Shawn asked.

"Job starts in 6 weeks. So soon." Karen said.

"Wow. Ok. We will get packin." Juliet said.

"Great. I told Lassiter. He is upset, but happy for you." Karen said.

Brice started to cry.

"I will be back in a second." Shawn said.

Shawn walked out of the chief's office and went to his desk.

"Shh. It's ok." Shawn said.

Lassiter walked over to Shawn and said, "Hey Spencer."

"Hey Lassie. How you doing man?" Shawn asked.

"Good. I heard you guys are leaving." Lassiter said.

"Yeah man. We are moving some tomorrow." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and hugged Lassiter.

Lassiter hugged Shawn back.

"Well Jules, needs me. See ya later man." Shawn said.

Shawn walked back into the chief's office.

"Hey Jules, we need to get going. Brice keeps fussing. I think he is hungry." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Guys, thank you so much. I look forward to working with you soon." Karen said.

"Thank you Karen. We appreciate it." Shawn said.

Juliet put Brice in his seat and buckled him up.

Shawn grabbed Aaron and put him on his hip and walked to the car.

They drove home.

They got home and Shawn said, "I need my parents and Gus over here."

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn called Gus and his parents.

Henry and Madeline walked through the front door without even knocking.

"Hey Goose." Maddie said.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Shawn said.

Gus walked in without knocking also.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey man." Gus said.

"Jules and I have some news for you. You might want to sit down." Shawn said.

Shawn continued, "Jules and I got a job offer up in San Francisco with Karen."

"That's great." Maddie said.

"There's more mom; Jules and I decided that we are going to be moving up there and working with Karen. I will be junior detective and Jules will be head detective." Shawn said.

Gus started crying.

Shawn went over to Gus and gave him a hug.

Henry was in his chair trying not to cry. Maddie was hugging Juliet.

"When will you be leaving?" Maddie asked.

"We are moving some things tomorrow. We should be done by Tuesday of next week." Shawn said.

"Wow. That soon huh?" Gus said.

"Yeah buddy. I know." Shawn said.

Henry got up and hugged Shawn and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Shawn smiled.

They all left with tears in their eyes and went their separate ways.

Shawn sat down on the couch and pulled Juliet into his lap.

"Jules, do you want this?" Shawn asked.

"I do Shawn." Juliet answered.

"Well then we will start to pack tomorrow." Shawn said.

Juliet kissed Shawn.

Shawn and Juliet took a nap with the boys on the couch.

A few hours later, Shawn and Juliet woke up and left the boys sleeping.

Shawn called a moving truck and rented one.

"Jules, I got a moving truck and they will set the stuff up. They are a couple of buddies of mine." Shawn said.

"That's great. We are starting with the boys' rooms first right?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I will see how big it is. If it is big we will move sooner." Shawn said.

"Ok. I think that's enough talk of moving for today. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too." Shawn said.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Shawn got up and started making coffee.

Juliet woke up a few minutes later without waking the kids up.

"Good morning!" Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and pulled her into a kiss.

"Good morning Jules." Shawn said.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning." Juliet said.

"I am. There is so much I have to do today. My mom is coming over and taking you and the boys somewhere. It kind of scares me because I never went with my mom anywhere. Make sure you text me all day pictures of the boys. I miss you and them when you are gone." Shawn said.

Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist and said, "I am sure we will be fine. You will get lots of pictures because I know how much you love them. What all are you going to do today?"

"I called a moving truck and they said that they will bring the boys stuff to the house in San Francisco. For today I am just moving the boys' stuff." Shawn said.

"Ok. I guess they can sleep in our room for a few nights. When will we be fully ready to move?" Juliet asked.

"Today is Thursday, so maybe Sunday. I can get this done fast with my dad and Gus." Shawn said.

"Wow. Ok. A lot sooner than I thought." Juliet said.

Juliet went over to the couch and laid down and sighed.

"What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked.

"This is happening too fast. I do need to say bye to Carlton." Juliet said.

"Jules, look at me. It will be ok. Lassie is going to be chief and he will have a new head detective and like always you are going to be with me and the boys in San Francisco with Karen being head detective with a new junior detective. I wonder who your partner will be. Karen said that he will have great hair like me and she said that he was a psychic for the SBPD." Shawn said.

"Shawn that is you. You're my new partner. I like having you as my partner. You always know how to make my day and I love you for that." Juliet said.

"I love you. I wonder why Karen would put husband and wife as partners." Shawn said.

"I asked her that the other day. She said, that it was because you are so protective over me when I was pregnant and now you are more protective now because of the boys and me. I like that." Juliet said.

Brice started crying.

"Let me go get him. He hasn't been feeling good." Shawn said.

"I will come with you." Juliet said.

Juliet and Shawn both walked down to their bedroom to go check on Brice.

"Hey dude, what's the matter? I think you're just hungry. Mommy will go make you a bottle while I chill with you in the bed." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes and said, "Of course I will go fix you a bottle. Next time it's daddy's turn."

Shawn got in bed with Brice and watched TV with him.

Juliet went back into the bedroom and saw Brice wiggling on Shawn's chest.

"Did daddy ignore you?" Juliet whispered.

Brice laughed.

"I take that as a yes." Juliet said.

Juliet crawled in bed and grabbed Brice off of Shawn and fed him.

Juliet finished feeding Brice and put him on Shawn's chest.

Brice hit Shawn in the face.

"Ow." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed so hard she almost fell off the bed.

"Brice, did mommy hit me?" Shawn asked.

Brice laughed.

"Well I have something for mommy tonight when she gets home." Shawn said loudly.

Juliet groaned and said, "What did I do now?"

"Nothing. I need to get up and get dressed. My mom should be here any minute. Please go wake up Aaron. I will get Brice changed and dressed." Shawn said.

Shawn got dressed and fixed his hair and then brought Brice in his room and changed him and got him dressed.

Juliet woke Aaron up, changed him, and then got him dressed.

After Shawn got Brice dressed the doorbell rang.

"I think that's grandma." Shawn said.

Shawn went to open the front door to let Maddie in.

"Hey Goose. Hey Brice." Maddie said.

"Hey mom. Juliet needs to get dressed. She had to get Aaron ready." Shawn said.

"Ok that's fine. Are you going to be doing a lot today?" Maddie asked.

"Just moving the boys' dressers and beds. They will sleep in there until Sunday. We will be in San Francisco then. The movers are friends of mine so they will put everything together." Shawn said.

"That's nice. I am going to miss you Goose. I know it's hard to believe, your dad is going to miss you too." Maddie said.

Shawn laughed.

Juliet came down the hall dressed and had the diaper bags ready and Brice's seat in her hands.

"Good morning Juliet." Maddie said.

"Good morning Maddie. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Good. How are you?" Maddie returned.

"Good. Ready to get the day started?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I am." Maddie said.

Maddie picked Aaron up and held him.

Shawn put Brice in his seat and kissed his cheek.

"Text me please. Please be safe and have fun. Love you." Shawn said.

Juliet took Shawn's hand and pulled him into their bedroom.

"Shawn, I love you. I should be saying be safe to you. Now do can you spare like 5 minutes for me?" Juliet smirked.

Shawn nodded.

"Hey mom, watch the kids for me. Jules has something to tell me." Shawn said.

"Ok Goose." Maddie said.

Shawn shut the door and walked over to Juliet and crashed his lips into hers.

Juliet got on the bed and pulled Shawn down with her.

"Jules, we only have a few minutes or my mom will come in here." Shawn whispered.

"I know Shawn. I just wanted some Shawn time. 5 minutes is all I need." Juliet said.

"Well in that case." Shawn said as he crashed his lips onto hers again.

A few minutes later, Shawn and Juliet were lying on their backs trying to regain their breathing.

"Now I don't want you to go." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you know you have to stay here and pack." Juliet said.

"Ok. One more kiss?" Shawn asked.

Juliet rolled over and got on top of Shawn's chest and gave him a kiss.

"Now go on out there my mom is probably waiting on you. Oh, fix your hair before you go out there." Shawn said.

"You too. Love you. Please be safe." Juliet said.

"Ok. Love you too. Give Aaron a kiss for me." Shawn said.

"You get up and go give him one." Juliet said.

Shawn groaned and walked out the room and saw Aaron start to run to him. He bent down and caught Aaron and put him up in the air.

"You going to be a good boy for momma and grandma?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Aaron said.

"Good boy. Give daddy a kiss." Shawn said.

Shawn brought Aaron down so he was eye level with Shawn.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss and wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck.

"Alright. I love you. Please listen to mom." Shawn said.

"Ok. Love you daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn put Aaron on the ground.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and brought her into a hug.

"Please send me pictures. I am begging you. I didn't get to have kangaroo time with Brice and I am kind of upset. Also don't forget this…" Shawn said.

Shawn took out a piece of folded paper and stuck it in Juliet's pocket.

"Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn quickly bent down to get a kiss from Juliet.

Juliet smirked at him and shook her head.

Shawn slapped her on the butt.

"You are going to get it tonight." Juliet said.

"I can't wait." Shawn said.

"Bye Goose." Maddie said.

"Bye mom. Bye boys." Shawn said.

"Bye daddy." Aaron said.

They left and went on their day out.

Shawn called Gus and his dad and told them to come pack everything up.

They got there and they were able to get 80% of the stuff packed.

Juliet got home, "Shawn where is everything?"

"At the new house. Turns out I got a big truck so we should be out of here tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Are you kidding me?" Juliet asked.

"No Jules, why would I be kidding?" Shawn asked.

Shawn stepped toward Juliet, but Juliet turned away and went to their bedroom.

Juliet slammed the door and cried.

Luckily, Maddie was still there.

"Mom can you please keep the boys tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah of course. I have stuff at the house. Good luck Goose." Maddie said.

"Thanks mom." Shawn said.

Maddie left with the boys and went to her house.

Shawn opened the bedroom door and saw Juliet crying on the bed.

"Jules, please tell me what's wrong." Shawn begged.

"No." Juliet said.

"Juliet, tell me now." Shawn ordered.

Juliet faced Shawn and said, "Shawn, this is all happening too fast."

"Jules, I know. I don't want to do it either, but we both know that if we stay, you will be head detective and I won't work there anymore because of Lassie." Shawn said.

"I don't want you to leave. I want to work with you forever." Juliet said.

"Well look, you got me forever sweetheart." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"The boys are at my mom's for the night. You said you wanted more Shawn time. So here I am." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn so much." Juliet said.

"I didn't want Aaron to see you upset, hell I don't want to see you upset. I think over almost 10 years of knowing each other you have gotten upset maybe 10 times max. All the other times you were Jules. The one I love. Well I do love all of you." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you're rambling." Juliet said.

Shawn shut up and kissed Juliet.

"Is that better?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded and kissed Shawn again.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Shawn packed up the rest of the things and put them in the car.

Juliet got up and realized everything was gone. The kitchen was packed up, all the bathrooms, and all the bedrooms.

Juliet and Shawn slept on an air mattress.

She got up off the air mattress and saw Shawn dancing with Brice. She walked up behind Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning." Juliet said.

"Good morning to you too." Shawn said.

"You ready to go?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I am. Go wake up the sleeping monster over there. I packed up everything even the playpen. Leave the air mattress for my dad." Shawn said.

Juliet went in their room and got Aaron up and changed.

"Ready to go?" Juliet asked.

"Yep." Aaron said.

Shawn called his dad and left him a voicemail, "Hey dad. We are leaving this morning. Come by the house and take back your air mattress I left you a note. Hope you come and visit soon. Love you."

Shawn put Brice in his seat and started the car. Juliet came right behind him and put Aaron in his car seat.

They pulled out of the driveway and headed their way to San Francisco.

5 hours later they pulled up to their new house and saw Karen, Carlton, Henry, Gus, and Maddie all there at their new house.

Shawn got out of the car and said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help you unpack Goose." Maddie said.

"Thanks mom." Shawn said.

Juliet got out of the car and went to hug Lassiter and Karen.

"Hey partner." Juliet said.

"Hey partner. We are always going to be partners. Don't forget that." Lassiter said.

Juliet was crying while Carlton was giving his speech.

Shawn handed Brice to Henry and Maddie held Aaron.

Shawn went behind Juliet.

Juliet turned into Shawn and cried into Shawn's chest.

Shawn mouthed to Henry and Maddie to go inside.

Karen, Shawn, Carlton, and Juliet were all crying at this point now.

Maddie and Henry unpacked the car for Shawn and Juliet.

"Let's go inside. My babies miss me." Juliet said.

They all went inside and relaxed in the living room watching ESPN.

"So Shawn, this is a nice house you have up here son." Henry said.

"Thanks dad. How long have you been up here?" Shawn asked.

"We stayed at Karen's last night. We got up early and set everything up." Henry said.

"Dad, thank you. I know Jules appreciates it." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and sat in Shawn's lap and whispered something in his ear.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah. Karen has another job open and she offered it to Lassiter. Lassiter took it of course." Juliet said.

"Now if only my parents will move here." Shawn said.

"Uh Shawn, we did move up here. We are on the next street over." Henry said.

Shawn's face lit up.

"Are you serious? We all moved up here? This has to be the best day ever." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

They went to their bedroom and shut the door.

"What's up Jules?" Shawn asked.

Juliet was crying.

"Jules, come here." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and walked to Shawn and hugged him.

Shawn walked over to the bed and laid down with Juliet.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

Juliet shook her head.

Shawn sat up and pulled Juliet up with him.

"Do you want Brice?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn went and got Brice from Maddie.

"Hey Bricey. Momma wants you." Shawn said.

Shawn carried Brice to Juliet.

"Hey buddy, look it's mommy." Shawn said.

Juliet sat up and held out her arms to hold Brice.

"I will be right back Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn went out into the living room and said, "Hey dad, can you take Aaron back to your place. Jules is tired and upset for some unknown reason."

"Ok. I have clothes and food for him over at the house." Henry said.

"Ok. Have fun. See you guys tomorrow. Got to go take care of my wife." Shawn said.

"Well Shawn, we are happy you are finally here." Karen said.

Shawn gave Karen a hug and then walked everyone out.

Shawn went back into the bedroom and saw Juliet playing with Brice.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

"Hey." Juliet said.

Shawn got in the bed with Juliet and said, "Everyone is gone. Dad is keeping Aaron tonight. So just you, me, and Brice tonight."

Juliet smiled.

"Do you like the new house?" Shawn asked.

"I do. It's bigger than the last one. Why so big?" Juliet asked.

"I was wondering down the road if you wanted a few more kids." Shawn said.

"What in the world are you talking about? How much have you had to drink?" Juliet asked.

"None. I figured we needed to have this conversation before anything happens. We have a 15 month old and 2 month old. Time is going to go by really fast. Do you want another kid that is close in age with them or further apart like a year or 2?" Shawn said.

"Let me think about that for a day or two." Juliet said.

"Ok. Let me have Brice. First time for kangaroo time with Brice." Shawn said.

Shawn took off his shirt and sat up in his bed.

Juliet handed Brice over to Shawn and put her head on his shoulder.

Shawn kissed Juliet and then Brice.

Shawn started singing to Brice and a few minutes Juliet and Brice fell asleep.

After all three of them went to sleep and took a nap Juliet woke up 2 hours later.

Brice and Shawn were still sleeping.

Juliet bent down and decided to give Shawn a kiss to wake him up.

"Shawn, you need to wake up." Juliet whispered.

Shawn groaned and opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey you." Shawn whispered.

Juliet picked up Brice and brought him in the living room while Shawn was getting up.

Shawn got up with just his boxers on and walked in the living room.

"Jules, what time is it?" Shawn asked.

"3:00" Jules answered.

Shawn ran in the back and put on a shirt and pants and threw a hat on.

"Where are you going?" Juliet asked.

"You two need to come with me. Pack Brice some stuff." Shawn said.

Shawn got out his phone and texted Karen,_ "Hey Karen, just woke up. Jules is getting dressed and packing Brice some stuff. Will be over in a little bit."_

Karen got the texted and sent back, _"Take your time Shawn. We are all here waiting for you."_

Juliet came back down the hall and said, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Tell you later." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I hate surprises." Juliet said.

"Just come on." Shawn said.

Shawn got Brice's stroller out of the car and put him in it.

They walked down to Karen's house.

"Shawn, whose house is this?" Juliet asked.

Shawn walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

Karen came to the door and said, "Hey guys. How are you?"

Juliet turned Shawn around and whispered, "Shawn, why couldn't you tell me this in the first place?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. I know how rough moving was for you." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Really?"

"Yeah. It was hard on me too. Moving from the place where you and me fell in love and where our family is was kind of hard for both of us." Shawn said.

Juliet hugged and kissed Shawn.

"Ok. Sorry. We are good. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Fine. Come on in." Karen said.

Karen stepped out of the way and they went inside and saw Aaron, Carlton, Lily, Marlowe, Gus, Rachel, Max, Henry, and Maddie in the living room.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

Aaron jumped off the couch and ran to Juliet.

"Hey baby boy. Did you miss us?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn went in the living room and sat down on the couch and fed Brice.

Juliet went to go sit next to him.

Henry went to Shawn and said, "Can you talk outside for a second?"

"Sure." Shawn said.

Shawn and Henry went out back and talked.

"So dad what's up?" Shawn asked.

"How does Juliet feel about the move?" Henry asked.

"We are both taking it hard. It is where the place she and I fell in love and had our 2 kids there. It is where Gus and our family lives. She is taking it harder than me, but I think it's because she is a woman." Shawn said.

"That's what I figured. I got everyone together the night you two announced you guys were moving and we each moved up here. Lassiter was more than happy to. Your mom still has her house up here and I had no clue it was in the same neighborhood everyone else's. Gus was a little hesitant, but he agreed to it. He found a new job and starts Monday. The wedding is set to be in Santa Barbra. We will all be back down there in a few months." Henry said.

"Really? You guys did all of this for us?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah son." Henry said.

Shawn got up and poked his head inside and said, "Jules, get out here."

Juliet got up and handed Brice to Karen.

Juliet went outside and sat on Shawn's lap.

"So what's up?" Juliet asked.

"How are you taking the move?" Henry asked.

"Hard. It's is where Shawn and I fell in love and had our 2 beautiful kids here." Juliet said.

"That's what Shawn said." Henry said.

"He did?" Juliet said.

"Yes he did." Henry said.

Juliet kissed Shawn.

"I knew both of you were taking it hard, so I got everyone together and we all moved up here. Carlton was willing to move up here. Maddie still had her house up here and I had no idea that it was in the same neighborhood. Gus was a little hesitant, but he moved up here. Their wedding is going to be set in Santa Barbra." Henry said.

Juliet was crying at what Henry said.

"Shawn looked at Juliet and whispered in her ear, "See Jules, we still have all of our family up here."

Juliet nodded.

Shawn got up and went inside and got Aaron and Brice.

Aaron climbed up in the chair with Juliet and Shawn stood there rocking Brice.

"Henry thank you for doing this. We really appreciate it. Brice won't know what will be happening, but Aaron will notice something soon." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Juliet. We would miss you guys so much. Yes Shawn, I would've missed you." Henry said.

"I would miss you too dad." Shawn said.

"I am going to go back inside. You two take your time." Henry said.

Henry got up and went inside.

Shawn and Juliet stayed outside and Shawn continued to rock Brice.

"So, I feel much better now." Juliet said.

"I do too. Knowing that my dad did that makes me happy. I have a feeling that our relationship with my parents are going to get better after he did this." Shawn said.

"Me too. I am glad Shawn. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too Jules." Shawn said.

They went back inside and enjoyed the rest of the night with all of their families.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Shawn woke up and went in the kitchen to make coffee.

The smell of coffee wakes Juliet up. She got up and met Shawn in the kitchen.

"Good morning baby." Juliet said.

"Good morning Sweet Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn turned around and pulled Juliet in for a hug.

"What are you going to do today?" Juliet asked.

Shawn pulled Juliet over to the couch and sat down.

Juliet sat down on Shawn's lap.

"Well Jules, I have been thinking. I want to open a Psych here." Shawn said.

"Are you sure Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah Jules, Karen is still chief. It will be just like Santa Barbra but in San Francisco." Shawn said.

"Good point. Did Gus agree to this?" Juliet asked.

"He did. We are going to look for spaces today near the station." Shawn said.

"Wait, if you are going to be junior detective, you will have to be at the station all the time." Juliet pointed out.

"You're right Jules. I totally forgot about that. Maybe my dad will work at Psych. I know he isn't ready to retire again." Shawn said.

"Call your dad and everyone and get them over here for lunch." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Brice started to cry.

Juliet got up and went in their room and got him. Juliet went in Brice's room to change him and get him dressed. Juliet walked out of Brice's room and down in the living room. She didn't see Shawn, she went back to their bedroom and saw him getting dressed.

"Why are you getting dressed?" Juliet asked.

"My parents are coming over in a little bit." Shawn said.

"Oh crap. Well one kid is dressed. Now we need to get Aaron up." Juliet said.

Juliet started toward the door.

Shawn jumped in front of her and stopped her.

"Shawn get out of my way." Juliet said.

Shawn put his hands on Juliet's arms and said, "Jules, calm down. We have time. It is not like they haven't seen you in your pajamas before."

"You're right." Juliet said.

Shawn finished getting dressed and said, "Give me Brice please."

Juliet handed Brice over to Shawn.

Shawn walked out of their room and into the kitchen and fixed Brice a bottle.

He got the bottle out of the microwave and stuck it in Brice's mouth.

Juliet came out of the room dressed and ready.

"Wow you got dressed fast." Shawn said.

"I did. Now I need to get Aaron up." Juliet said.

"Jules, he didn't feel good last night. Let him sleep." Shawn said.

"How do you know?" Juliet asked.

"You were sound asleep last night. You were so cute I didn't want to wake you up." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

"You can go check on him." Shawn said.

"You go do it. Let me feed Brice." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Brice over to Juliet and went in Aaron's room.

Shawn walked in Aaron's room and saw him sleeping. He cracked the door and went to his bed.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Shawn whispered.

Aaron opened his eyes and went back to sleep.

Shawn picked Aaron up out of his crib and sat in the rocking chair and rocked him.

Juliet went to the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a thermometer and some medicine. She walked in Aaron's bedroom and handed it to Shawn.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Juliet said.

Shawn checked his temperature and it was normal.

"Jules get in here." Shawn yelled.

Juliet ran in the room and said, "What's wrong?"

"He won't answer me. You try to deal with him." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet made another trade of babies.

Juliet sat in the rocking chair while Shawn was feeding Brice in the door way.

"Hey baby, momma's here. What's wrong?" Juliet whispered.

"Nothing mommy. I'm tired." Aaron said.

"Ok. Do you want me to let you sleep while grandma and grandpa comes over?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Ok. Well go back to sleep. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too." Aaron said.

Juliet put Aaron back in his crib and turned on the video baby monitor.

Juliet walked out of the room and shut the door.

"He says he is tired." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went back in the living room and waited on Shawn's parents to get there.

Henry and Maddie knocked on the door.

Shawn got up with Brice and went to open the door for his parents.

"Hey mom." Shawn said.

"Hey Goose. Hey Bricey." Maddie said.

Maddie and Henry made their way through the house and sat down where they usually sat.

"Hey Juliet. How are you?" Maddie asked.

"I am fine. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Good. Where is Aaron?" Maddie asked.

"He is really tired. He didn't feel good last night." Shawn answered.

"Oh, poor baby." Maddie said.

"I will go get him." Shawn said.

"Shawn let me come with you." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet got up and Shawn handed Brice over to his mom.

They went into Aaron's room.

Shawn went to his crib and picked him up and sat down in the chair.

"Aaron, hey buddy. Grandma and grandpa are here." Shawn said.

Aaron stayed asleep.

"Let's just bring him out there and let him sleep." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went back in the living room and sat back down while Juliet took Brice from Maddie.

Aaron started to wake up and Shawn noticed.

"Hey baby." Shawn whispered.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet looked over at Shawn and said, "Hand him over. Kid switch."

They switched kids.

"Hey Aaron. How are you feeling?" Juliet asked.

"Good." Aaron said.

"Look grandma and grandpa are here." Juliet said.

Aaron sat up and ran over to Henry and Maddie.

"Hey Shawn Jr." Henry said.

"Let's go play with the cars." Aaron said.

"Ok kiddo." Henry said.

Henry and Aaron went in the playroom and played with the cop cars.

"So Goose, do you guys want more kids?" Maddie asked.

Shawn looked over at Juliet and said, "Mom, we do. We are going to wait until Brice is almost a year."

"You want the kids close in age?" Maddie asked.

"We do so there won't be any jealousy problems." Juliet said.

"Well that's a good thing. Shawn never had a sibling. I wonder if he did have one what he would be like today." Maddie said.

"Mom don't even go there. I already walked in on you and dad. That still scarred my memory." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and said, "Shawn that was 2 years ago."

"I know Jules. Have you ever walked in on your parents?" Shawn asked.

"No I haven't thank gosh. If you wouldn't have walked in on them we wouldn't have started living together when we have and that would take us that much longer to get engaged, married, and have kids." Juliet said.

"I guess so Jules. See mom Jules is so smart." Shawn said.

Juliet blushed.

Juliet leaned over to Shawn and said, "Hey, it's kangaroo time with daddy and Brice. Just thought I would let you know."

"Ok. Go visit with my mom. I will come get you when we are done." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Mom, Jules is going to visit with you while I go have some kangaroo time with Brice." Shawn said.

"Goose, you can stay in here. I am your mother." Maddie said.

"Ok. If I fall asleep which I do wake me up please." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn took off his shirt and sat down on the couch next to Jules. He put Brice on his chest and started humming.

Maddie took out her phone and took a picture of Shawn and Brice.

Juliet said, "Baby, I am going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No I will have a sip of your drink." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and went to go get water.

She walked back in the living room and saw Shawn asleep.

"He's asleep already?" Juliet whispered.

"Apparently so. He was dozing off when you got up." Maddie whispered.

"Wow. My boys must be tired today." Juliet said.

"Henry is always tired." Maddie said.

Juliet nudged Shawn.

"Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yes sweetheart it's me." Juliet said.

"Why did you hit me?" Shawn asked.

"You were asleep. Do you want to go take a nap and we can do dinner tonight instead and send the kids to your parent's house?" Juliet asked.

Shawn nodded.

"Ok." Juliet whispered.

Maddie got up and got Henry and Aaron ready to go.

Juliet packed the boys a bag with toys and bottles.

Juliet took Brice off of Shawn's chest and handed him to Maddie.

"Alright thank you so much guys. I think Shawn is sick." Juliet said.

"It's ok. See you at dinner." Maddie said.

Maddie and Henry left with the boys and went to their house.

Juliet shut the door and jumped on Shawn's lap.

Shawn woke up and grabbed her by her waist and spun her around and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Juliet asked.

"Getting the kids out of the house." Shawn said.

"Shawn Henry Spencer, you never were asleep were you?" Juliet asked.

"No and yes. I am tired I just wanted some Jules time." Shawn admitted.

"Well Mr. Spencer, I like the way you think." Juliet said.

"We need a week from the boys. I was thinking maybe a vacation to Miami." Shawn suggested.

"Miami sounds perfect." Juliet said.

"I will book it for the next 2 weeks." Shawn said.

"Thank you. Who is keeping the boys?" Juliet asked.

"Karen." Shawn said.

"She is ok with this?" Juliet asked.

"I will talk to her about it tonight." Shawn said.

"You know your parents will get upset." Juliet said.

"I know. We will be gone for a whole week I feel better leaving them with Karen." Shawn said.

"Well then I think you have the best ideas ever Shawn." Juliet said.

"I am going to kiss you on the mouth now." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and then went and took a nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Shawn got up from his nap and went in the kitchen and saw Juliet cooking.

"Hey baby, what are you cooking?" Shawn asked.

"Lasagna." Juliet said.

"That is my favorite." Shawn said.

"I know. That's why I picked it. It's your dinner anyway." Juliet said.

"Yes, you are the cook and I am the host." Shawn joked.

Juliet went in the living room and sat on the couch while Shawn was getting a pineapple Popsicle from the freezer.

"Shawn we are going to eat in like 30 minutes." Juliet said.

"Sorry Jules, you know I have to have something to eat when I first get up." Shawn said.

"I know. I know. Now get your ass over here and watch TV with me." Juliet said.

Shawn hurried over to the couch and sat next to Juliet and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The food was done and Juliet got up and left the food in the oven to stay warm.

Henry and Madeline showed up with Brice and Aaron first.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey kiddo. Did you have fun with grandpa?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did." Aaron said.

"Did your brother sleep the whole time?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said disappointedly.

"Once he gets older he will want to play more he is just a little baby like you were and slept all the time." Shawn explained.

"Ok daddy. Where is momma?" Aaron asked.

"Jules." Shawn yelled.

Juliet ran down the hall and saw Aaron. She bent down on her knees to catch Aaron.

Aaron started running to her before Shawn caught him and picked him up and gave him kisses.

"Daddy stop." Aaron laughed.

"No. You didn't give me a kiss when you walked in." Shawn said.

Aaron stopped and gave Shawn a kiss.

Shawn handed Aaron over to Juliet and she gave him kisses like Shawn did.

"Momma stop it." Aaron laughed.

"Did you not hear your daddy?" Juliet asked.

Aaron pulled away and kissed Juliet.

"I love you kiddo." Juliet said.

"I love you too momma." Aaron said.

Aaron put his head on Juliet's shoulder.

Juliet walked around the room trying to get Aaron to take a nap.

Henry and Madeline walked in and sat down on the couch with Brice.

Shawn came through with something for Juliet. He put it right in front of her face.

"Shawn, what is this?" Juliet asked.

"Something for you." Shawn said.

"I can see that." Juliet retorted.

"Just open the damn thing." Shawn said.

Juliet opened her gift and found her phone case of all 4 of them on it.

"Shawn when did you do this?" Juliet asked.

"A few weeks ago." Shawn said.

"Thank you. You even kept some pictures of when Aaron was a baby." Juliet said.

"I did it just for you Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet put Aaron in the playpen to let him sleep. She went over to the couch and waited for Shawn to come over and sit by her.

Shawn took Brice from Madeline and sat by Juliet.

"What's wrong baby?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing Shawn. I love this so much. We need to have more pictures taken of all of us again." Juliet said.

"Great idea Jules." Shawn said.

Karen and everyone else got there around the same time.

Dinner was ready and Shawn said, "Guys, I have something to tell you.

Everyone was anxious and ready to hear what Shawn had to say.

"I have decided to open up a Psych here in San Francisco." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at him and put her arm around him.

Shawn put his arm around Juliet's neck and kissed the top of her head.

"Shawn, do you need any help running the place?" Henry asked.

"Dad aren't you retired?" Shawn asked.

"Just answer the damn question." Henry said.

"Dad, you will have your own section in the office. Gus and I will have our usual spots and the kids will have to have a section of my part, but I am sure we can work that out." Shawn said.

"Can I work in the field?" Henry asked.

"Yes dad you can work in the field." Shawn said.

"Henry are you coming out of retirement again?" Karen asked.

"I guess so Karen. I have been dying to have a case since I got shot." Henry said.

"Well dad take your chance. Take the job. Gus and I will be so happy to work with you. Gus will, but you might aggravate the crap out of me but I will tell you stop." Shawn said.

"Ok son." Henry said.

"Also Jules and I are going on vacation in the next 2 weeks to Miami. Karen can you please take the boys for the week?" Shawn asked.

"I sure can. Where do you want them to go when I have to work?" Karen asked.

"My parents will keep them during the day. Just the whole thing with Aaron a while back has my nerves tense still and I feel much better with you watching them. No hard feelings dad." Shawn said.

"I understand Shawn." Henry said.

"I surely will take good care of them Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Karen said.

"Now my lovely wife and the mother of my 2 kids made this amazing dinner that I am dying to eat. Let's eat." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn walked over to the playpen and picked him up.

"What's up kiddo?" Shawn asked.

"I'm hungry." Aaron said.

"Well perfect timing. Mommy made dinner. Uncle Lassie and everyone else is here. Even Aunt Karen is here." Shawn said.

Aaron squirmed out of Shawn's arms.

Shawn put Aaron down.

Aaron ran to Juliet and pulled on her pant leg.

Juliet look down and saw Aaron.

"There's my big boy." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on her hip and walked over to Shawn.

Juliet took Shawn by the collar of his shirt outside.

"What's up Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron is up. I can't eat and feed him at the same time and plus it's Brice's feeding time." Juliet said.

"Jules calm down I will feed Brice and then Aaron or we can eat out here and watch Aaron and Lassie play." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's do your idea." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walked back inside.

"Guys, we are eating outside tonight because Aaron wants to play with his Uncle Lassie." Shawn said.

"Ok." Maddie said.

Everyone fixed their plates and Shawn stayed behind and fixed Brice a bottle and Aaron his baby food.

Shawn brought Aaron's food over to Juliet and said, "If you want to feed him you can."

Juliet nodded.

Shawn went back inside and grabbed Brice's bottle and his bouncy seat.

Shawn took a seat next to Juliet.

Shawn took Brice from Madeline and brought him over to his seat so he could feed him.

Shawn stuck the bottle in Brice's mouth and fed him.

"Aaron come here." Shawn said.

"Yes daddy?" Aaron asked.

"Sit on your mom's lap and let her feed you please." Shawn said.

Aaron jumped on Juliet's leg and Juliet began to feed him.

Shawn finished feeding Brice and burped him. Shawn then rocked him back to sleep.

Juliet finished feeding Aaron and said, "Thank you for letting me feed you. You are such a good kid unlike your father."

Shawn looked up and smirked at Juliet.

Juliet looked away and blushed.

Aaron stayed in Juliet's lap while she ate.

Carlton finished eating and said, "Aaron, come see your Uncle Lassie."

Aaron got out of Juliet's lap and ran to Lassiter.

Carlton picked him up and took him inside and gave him something.

"What did Lassiter just give my kid?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Go check." Juliet said.

"Uh Jules, I am a little busy at the moment." Shawn said showing Brice to her.

Juliet got up and went inside and saw Carlton tickling Aaron.

"Carlton, what did you give Aaron?" Juliet asked.

"I gave him a little toy." Lassiter said.

Aaron showed Juliet the little G.I. Joe toy that Carlton gave him.

"What you got there Aaron?" Juliet asked.

"A toy." Aaron said.

Juliet picked him up and put him in her lap and whispered, "Go show your daddy. He would love to see that."

Aaron ran outside and said, "Daddy Daddy look what I got."

Shawn handed Brice to Juliet and she walked off with him.

"What you got there kiddo?" Shawn asked.

"A toy." Aaron said.

"Who gave you that toy?" Shawn asked.

"Uncle Lassie." Aaron said.

"Did you tell Lassie thank you?" Shawn asked.

Aaron got off Shawn's lap and ran to Lassie and hugged his leg and said, "Thank you Uncle Lassie."

Henry looked at Shawn and winked at him.

Shawn returned a smile.

Carlton picked Aaron up and said, "You're welcome. You are a good kid. Please don't turn out like your daddy over there."

Aaron looked at Shawn and laughed.

Juliet came around the corner with Frank and Ewan behind her.

Shawn turned around and saw them and said, "Woah! What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to see you guys and see the new house." Frank said.

Frank and Shawn shook hands.

Juliet was sitting in Shawn's seat smiling.

Ewan was holding Brice.

"Julie, Brice looks like Shawn also." Ewan said.

"He did look like me the first few weeks he was born." Juliet said.

"Yeah well he's a Spencer and the looks change. Shawn is going to look like me and bald." Henry said.

Shawn touched his hair and shook his head no.

Juliet laughed and went to hug him.

"You still have a long time until you go bald." Juliet said.

Shawn sighed.

Frank and Ewan sat around and visited with the everyone.

1 hour later everyone was gone and Shawn was rocking Brice to sleep and Juliet was tucking in Aaron.

Shawn put Brice in his crib and got in bed and waited on Juliet.

Juliet turned on the baby monitor and shut the door and turned off the light and went in her room.

Juliet walked in her room and saw Shawn up and waiting for her.

"What are you still doing up?" Juliet asked.

"I thought I might wait on you tonight." Shawn said.

Juliet got in bed and climbed on top of Shawn and said, "Well thank you. I think dinner went very well tonight."

"I did too. Lassie was strangely nice tonight." Shawn said.

"Well, Marlowe is pregnant." Juliet said.

Shawn propped up on one arm and said, "You're kidding me. Lassie going to be a dad?"

"Yes I am serious. I am happy for him." Juliet said.

"I am too. Just the way he played with Aaron tonight shocked me." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"I was also shocked with Frank and Ewan being here." Shawn said.

"Yeah. That was weird. I am happy they came though." Juliet said.

Juliet got off of Shawn and laid down next to him facing him.

Shawn touched Juliet's cheek with his thumb and said, "Jules, I am happy that your dad is back your life and our lives."

Juliet sighed.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing Shawn just thinking." Juliet said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shawn asked.

Juliet shook her head and turned away from him and turned out the light.

Shawn rolled on his chest and put his face in the pillow. He got out of bed and went to the living room and watched TV. He was pondering what Juliet was thinking about.

Around midnight Shawn and went back to bed. He got in there and didn't see Juliet. He looked around and found a note.

_"Shawn, I need some space I will be at Karen's for a while. If you need anything call me. Love Jules"_

Shawn got Aaron and Brice up and went over to Karen's.

He knocked on the door twice until Karen opened the door.

"Where is Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Upstairs." Karen said.

Shawn ran in and ran upstairs and found Juliet.

He knocked on the door.

Juliet looked up and saw Shawn.

"Hi." Shawn whispered.

Juliet got up and ran to him and hugged him.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Why in the hell did you run off like that?" Shawn asked.

"I called Karen and told her everything and she told me to come over." Juliet said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shawn asked.

"You were asleep on the couch." Juliet whispered.

Shawn looked into her eyes and knew she had been crying.

Shawn walked in the bedroom and shut the door. He walked to the bed and sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Jules, I am not mad at you at all. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I saw Declan today when I went to wait on my dad." Juliet said.

"How did he get out?" Shawn asked.

"On bail." Juliet said.

"Are you serious?" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn calm down. Karen already has it taken care of." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Juliet into a hug.

"Shawn look at me. It is ok. I have you and the boys and the rest of the family up here with me." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and said, "We are staying here tonight. I am not going back home."

"Did you lock everything up?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I did." Shawn said.

"Well go get the boys and let's go to bed." Juliet said.

Shawn opened the door and went downstairs and saw Aaron and Brice asleep on the floor. He ran back upstairs and told Juliet to come down with him and be quiet.

Juliet saw her boys sleeping on the carpet in the living room and took Shawn's phone out his back pocket and took a picture of them.

Shawn got Brice up and Juliet took Aaron upstairs to the extra bedroom up there.

Juliet put Aaron on the couch in there and Shawn left Brice in the bed since he was still a baby.

They went to sleep and slept until morning.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Juliet got up and went downstairs to talk with Karen.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Good morning." Karen said.

"Everyone off to work and school?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I took the day off." Karen said.

"I want to thank you for last night." Juliet said.

"I am assuming Shawn stayed also?" Karen asked.

Shawn came downstairs without a shirt on and holding Aaron and Brice at once.

"Look who is 'SuperDad'." Juliet said.

"Yeah I am. These kids are heavy." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Juliet got up and gave Shawn a kiss.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Yes it is and it just got better because you are up." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Juliet another kiss and then sat down with Brice.

"Good morning Chief." Shawn said.

"Good morning Shawn. How are you?" Karen asked.

"Rough night." Shawn said.

"Yeah I heard." Karen said.

"Have you done anything about it yet?" Shawn asked.

"I have. I went to the station early this morning and brought home a restraining order for you." Karen said.

"Thank you Karen." Shawn said.

"Do you want to file it this morning?" Karen asked.

"Please. Does the one I filed against Lytar work here?" Shawn asked.

"Yes it does." Karen said.

"Is that it on the coffee table?" Shawn asked.

Karen nodded.

Shawn handed Brice over to Juliet for a minute and signed it.

Juliet handed Brice back to Shawn so she can sign it also.

Once that was taken care of Karen took it and put it in her purse.

"Shawn why don't you go put on a shirt." Juliet whispered.

"I like walking around without a shirt though." Shawn whined.

Juliet laughed.

Karen came back in the living room with a bottle fixed for Brice.

"Thank you Karen." Shawn said.

Karen smiled.

Shawn fed Brice while Karen and Juliet went outside.

Shawn caught Juliet's hand and pulled her back.

"I am going to be ok. I am going to be right outside. Aaron is staying with you." Juliet whispered.

"Let me come please." Shawn said.

"Fine. Put on a shirt though." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Brice to Karen and Juliet picked up Aaron.

Shawn ran upstairs and put on a shirt and then ran back downstairs outside.

Juliet and Karen were talking when Shawn came up behind Juliet and said, "You know, you look like my wife who carries a gun and is holding my kid that looks like me."

Juliet turned around and kissed Shawn.

"Thank you. What was that for?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded her head in Declan's way.

Someone walked out of Declan's house. She turned around and Shawn saw that it was Abigail.

"Holy shit." Shawn said.

"Shawn watch your mouth around the kids." Juliet said.

"Sorry, but you should really look who is with Declan." Shawn whispered.

Juliet looked and saw Abigail and said, "Holy shit."

"Jules watch it." Shawn laughed.

"Hey Karen, can you take the boys inside please while Shawn and I talk?" Juliet asked.

"Sure can. Do you want me to stay and watch them?" Karen asked.

"Yes please." Shawn said.

Karen took Brice and Aaron inside.

Juliet walked in front of Shawn and said, "Ok. How do they know that we are here?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from them since he got arrested and she got a restraining order filed on her ass." Shawn said.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's act like we split up and see if Abigail or Declan crawls back to one of us." Juliet whispered.

"Let me go tell Karen. You come too." Shawn said.

They went inside and told Karen everything and went back outside yelling at each other.

"Juliet I didn't do that. I would never do that. I thought the whole lying thing was past us." Shawn yelled.

"Well Shawn what you did was about as bad about lying to me about you weren't psychic. There has always been a thin layer of trust there." Juliet yelled back.

Back inside, "Aunt Karen are mommy and daddy fighting?" Aaron asked.

"No kiddo. They are doing to see something." Karen said. "Go play with your cars. Everything is ok."

Aaron went back and played with his toys.

Outside with Shawn and Juliet…

"Jules I don't know what you think I did but I didn't do it." Shawn yelled.

"Yeah well we will see how you like sleeping at your dad's for a while." Juliet yelled.

Juliet ran inside crying.

Abigail and Declan watched the whole fight.

Abigail and Declan both ran over to the house Abigail kissed Shawn and Juliet came out pushed her off.

Karen came out with handcuffs and called Lassiter.

"Wow. You guys believed that?" Shawn laughed.

"Yeah I did. I knew it was never going to last." Abigail said.

Declan pulled Juliet in and kissed her.

Karen cuffed Abigail and hooked the cuffs to the pole.

Shawn saw Declan kiss Juliet again and ran and pushed him down face first on the cement.

"What did I tell you about leaving me and my wife alone?" Shawn yelled.

Karen took the boys inside and called Henry to come over and watch the boys.

Henry went in the house through the back.

Karen went back outside and saw Shawn on top of Declan beating the shit out of him.

Shawn got pushed and rolled under Declan.

Declan took a swing and knocked Shawn out.

"Declan stop it!" Juliet yelled.

"No. Not until I get you back." Declan said.

Declan punched Shawn again and made his nose bleed and his mouth bleed.

Juliet ran inside crying.

Henry opened his arms and Juliet fell into his arms crying.

Lassiter finally showed up with Gus and another officer.

"Hey Karen arrest Declan and Abigail?" Lassie asked.

"Yeah. Tell your partner to bring them to the station and bring this restraining order and drop it off at the court house." Karen said.

Lassiter cuffed Abigail and threw her in the car and then cuffed Declan and "accidently" hit his head on the roof of the car and then threw him in the car and told his partner to take off.

"Is Shawn out?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah. Check his pulse please." Karen said.

Lassiter checked Shawn's pulse and it was fine.

Lassiter picked Shawn up and brought him inside and set him on the couch.

Karen went in the bathroom and got bandages and other things to clean Shawn up.

"Hey Lassiter, did you notice that cut that Declan gave Shawn on his eyebrow?" Karen asked.

"Yeah it is pretty deep. Do you want me to call a doctor to see if he can come over?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah. He needs stiches." Karen said.

Karen went back downstairs and began to clean up Shawn.

Lassiter called the doctor and asked if he can come over.

Lassiter went back downstairs and whispered to Karen, "He is going to be here in like 5 minutes."

Karen nodded.

Juliet was in the bedroom with Henry and the boys.

Lassiter went upstairs and checked on them.

"Hey partner." Carlton said.

Juliet got up and ran and hugged him and cried again.

"Henry can you keep the boys up here for now? Oh and call Madeline." Carlton said.

Carlton picked Juliet up and brought her downstairs.

"See Juliet, he is ok. He is knocked out but he is still breathing." Carlton whispered.

Juliet kept her head in Carlton's chest and cried.

The doctor and Maddie got there and the doctor went straight to Shawn and began to clean his wound and stitch him up.

Maddie walked in and Carlton pointed upstairs so she can go see Henry.

The doctor finished up and said, "I am going to stay until he wakes up."

"Thank you." Karen said.

"Where is his wife?" he asked.

"She is right there." Karen pointed to Lassiter.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Karen said.

Juliet began to settle down and said, "Is Shawn ok?"

"You want to see him?" Carlton asked.

Juliet nodded.

Carlton and Juliet went upstairs and got the boys and Shawn's parents to come downstairs.

Juliet saw Shawn and ran over to him.

Karen stopped her and told her to wait a second.

"Is that a doctor?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. We had to stitch Shawn's eyebrow up." Karen said.

"Oh God." Juliet said.

"Are you his wife?" the doctor asked.

"Yes sir. I am Juliet." Juliet answered.

"Ok. Your husband is in pretty bad shape. When I was doing an overall exam I noticed this bruise on his stomach like he got hit there before and that dude hit it again." the doctor said.

Juliet looked at Karen and whispered, "That's where Declan hit Shawn a few months ago."

"I know. Just listen to him." Karen said.

The doctor went on and on about Shawn.

"He will need to have surgery on his stomach to see if there is any internal bleeding. There is a good chance there is. It is a minor procedure it won't take long at all maybe 30 minutes." the doctor said.

"Ok thank you." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." the doctor said.

Henry went over to Juliet and hugged her.

Juliet went back over to Shawn and held his hand.

Shawn started to move and groan.

"Baby?" Juliet asked.

Juliet touched rubbed his cheek with her hand.

"Jules?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah I am right here." Juliet said.

Karen shooed everyone out into the backyard so they can have a moment.

They all walked outside.

Karen shut the blinds so they can have privacy.

"Look at me baby." Jules said.

Shawn opened his eyes and looked at Juliet and said, "Ow. What happened?"

"Declan knocked you out. You will have to have surgery on your stomach because Declan his your stomach again." Juliet said.

Shawn started crying.

Juliet went outside and brought everyone in except for the doctor.

Henry crouched next to Shawn and said, "Hey bud what's wrong?"

"I want Declan and Abigail both dead." Shawn yelled.

Juliet sat next to him and held his hand.

"I know kid." Henry said.

Shawn threw a pillow at the wall.

"Karen can you and Maddie take the kids outside?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Tell me how he is though." Karen said.

Karen and Madeline went in the back and held the kids.

"Shawn stop it now." Henry yelled.

Shawn turned to Juliet and said, "Sorry Jules."

"What for?" Juliet asked.

"Letting myself get hurt." Shawn whispered.

Juliet motioned for Henry to go and for Lassiter to stay.

Henry went outside and held Aaron.

"Shawn I am okay and you are going to be ok." Juliet said.

Shawn cried again.

Lassiter crouched next to Shawn and said, "Spencer you didn't do anything wrong."

Juliet motioned for Lassiter to go away now.

Lassiter went outside and said, "Well they kicked me out."

"How is he doing?" Karen asked.

"Not good. He thinks this is all his fault and it's not. He is really upset." Lassiter said.

Karen went inside and brought Aaron and Brice inside and put them next to Juliet.

"Mommy is daddy ok?" Aaron asked.

"Not right now he isn't." Juliet asked.

Aaron started crying.

Karen came back inside when she heard him.

Karen took Aaron and held him.

"He's upset that daddy is hurt." Juliet said.

"I figured." Karen said.

Karen took him upstairs and texted Lassiter to come inside an upstairs.

Lassiter came in and went straight upstairs to see if he can make Aaron calm.

"Hey baby. Brice is here." Juliet said.

Brice held on to Shawn's fingers.

Shawn lifted his head and kissed Brice on the cheek.

Lassiter came back down and too Brice upstairs.

"Shawn look at me." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet.

Juliet kissed him.

Shawn winced when Juliet kissed him because of his lip.

Shawn pulled Juliet on the couch and said, "I love you Jules."

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn went in for one more kiss.

Juliet went upstairs and told them that they can come back down.

Lassiter went outside and told everyone to wait a few minutes so Shawn can hold his kids.

Karen and Lassiter went outside so Shawn and Juliet can have privacy with their kids.

"Momma is daddy ok now?" Aaron asked.

"He is. You have to be very gentle with him though. Don't touch his belly or his face for a little while." Juliet said.

Shawn sat up and said, "Hey little man. I am ok. See. Spencers don't get hurt easily."

Juliet laughed.

Shawn took Aaron and kissed him.

Aaron pulled away and said, "Mommy says I have to be careful around you."

"Aaron Michael if you don't give your daddy a kiss I will make sure you get so many kisses it is unreal." Shawn said.

"You can give him a kiss Aaron." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Aaron a kiss.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss on his eyebrow, lip, nose, and stomach.

"Aaron I feel so much better. Thank you bud." Shawn said.

Aaron hugged Shawn and held on tight.

Shawn stood up and went outside.

Aaron still held on to Shawn.

"Aaron look at me. I am ok. I am not going anywhere." Shawn said.

Aaron didn't let go of Shawn.

"Well we know whose kid you are." Shawn joked.

Shawn held Aaron close to relish those moments with him.

The doctor came over and said, "Hi, I am Dr. Brown."

"Hey Shawn Spencer nice to meet you." Shawn said.

"Likewise. How are you feeling?" Dr. Brown asked.

"I am fine. My face hurts. My stomach hurts a little bit." Shawn said.

"Well that's normal. Can you come to me around Monday of next week?" the doctor asked.

"I imagine I can. Can my wife come?" Shawn asked.

"I would recommend it." Dr. Brown said.

"Thank you for stitching my eyebrow up." Shawn said.

"No problem man. I will see you on Monday?" he asked.

"Yes sir. What time?" Shawn asked.

"Noon?" Dr. Brown suggested.

"We will be there. Thank you again." Shawn said.

Shawn and the doctor shook hands.

The doctor left and went back to the hospital.

Shawn sat back down on the couch outside and said, "Aaron can you go see grandpa for a minute while I talk to mommy?"

Aaron let go of Shawn and went to Henry.

Henry picked Aaron up and walked around with him.

Shawn got up and went to Juliet and said, "How bad is my stomach?"

"I don't know lift your shirt." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his shirt and showed her.

"It's pretty bad. Do you want to go see him soon like tomorrow?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Ok. Want to push vacation back for a little while?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to be in a mood when we go on vacation." Shawn said.

"Well you decide when we are going." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet sighed and said, "You taking a nap here or at home?"

"Here. I don't feel good." Shawn said.

"Ok. I am going to the store. Karen is going to stay here with you and the boys are coming with me." Juliet said.

"Ok. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Juliet bent down and kissed Shawn gently.


	14. Chapter 14

Juliet got back to Karen's house and saw Shawn still on the couch.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Juliet asked.

"Not good. Can you take me to the hospital?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Let me go tell Karen." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet went upstairs and said, "Karen, can you take the boys to Henry's? I need to bring Shawn to the hospital and I want you to meet me up there."

"Absolutely. When are you going?" Karen asked.

"Now." Juliet said.

"Ok. Where are the boys?" Karen asked.

"Downstairs." Juliet said.

"Ok. Well you go and be careful." Karen said.

"Take my car. I will take yours." Juliet said.

"Ok." Karen said.

Juliet went downstairs and said, "Ok, let's go."

"Where are you going mommy?" Aaron asked.

Shawn picked Aaron up and said, "Mommy and daddy are going somewhere. We will be back tonight."

"Ok." Aaron said.

Juliet helped Shawn off the couch and helped him in the car. Juliet got in the car and drove to the hospital.

Karen came downstairs and said, "Let's go see grandpa."

"Yay." Aaron said.

Karen put Brice in the car and then buckled Aaron up in his seat. Karen got in the car and drove to Henry's house. She got out and walked Aaron in the house.

"Hey Henry." Karen said.

"Hey Karen." Henry said.

Maddie came down and said, "Hey boys."

"Hey grandma." Aaron said.

"Shawn and Juliet are doing something and I need you to watch the boys." Karen said.

"Ok. I will see you guys later." Henry said.

"Bye boys. I love you." Karen said.

"Bye Aunt Karen. Love you too." Aaron said.

Karen left and went to the hospital.

Juliet got to the hospital and parked next to the door and went in.

"Hi, is Dr. Brown here?" Juliet asked the secretary.

"He sure is. Let me page him for you." the secretary said.

She called Dr. Brown.

A few minutes later Dr. Brown came running down the hall and saw Shawn and Juliet.

"Hey guys." Dr. Brown said.

"Hey. Shawn isn't feeling better at all." Juliet said.

"Let me go put him in a room and I will come out and let you know what is going on." he said.

Dr. Brown went and got a wheelchair.

"Hey baby." Juliet said.

"Hey sweetheart. I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn. I will be here no matter what happens ok." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet kissed Shawn and pulled him into a hug.

Dr. Brown came back with the wheelchair.

Shawn got in the wheelchair.

"I will come tell you what is going to happen in a little bit." Dr. Brown said.

Juliet nodded.

Dr. Brown took Shawn back to a room and examined him.

Juliet was waiting in the waiting room when Karen walked up to her, "Thank you for coming Karen."

"You're welcome Juliet." Karen said.

Juliet and Karen talked until Dr. Brown came down the hall.

"Juliet." Dr. Brown said.

Juliet got up and went over to the doctor and said, "How is he?"

"He is going into surgery. Do you want to come see him before we prep him?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Yes." Juliet said.

Karen knew where Juliet was going.

Juliet went to Shawn's room and saw him.

"Hey Shawn." Juliet whispered.

"Hey sweetheart." Shawn said.

"You are going to do just fine." Juliet said.

"I know. I am a Spencer." Shawn joked.

Juliet laughed, "Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a hug and a kiss.

Juliet left and went to the waiting room.

Juliet went and sat back down by Karen.

"The doctor told me that the surgery should be an hour to 2 hours." Juliet said.

"Ok." Karen said.

Juliet and Karen are visiting when Carlton walks in.

Juliet saw Carlton and got up and ran to him and cried.

"Juliet he is going to be ok. Spencer is a good husband and a daddy and hell even a good person. He is going to be just fine." Carlton said.

"Thanks Carlton. How are my boys?" Juliet asked.

"They should be here now." Carlton said.

Henry and Maddie walked in holding the boys.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey baby boy." Juliet said.

"Is daddy ok?" Aaron asked.

Juliet picked Aaron up and walked outside with him.

Madeline followed Juliet with Brice.

Maddie found Juliet sitting on a bench outside.

"Daddy is going to be ok." Juliet said.

"I hope so. I love daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet was crying.

"Juliet what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Aaron just asked if Shawn was ok and then he said he hope daddy is ok because he loves him." Juliet said.

"He does love him Jules." Madeline said.

Juliet kissed Aaron and hugged him.

"Aaron, I think grandpa wants you. Let's go see what he wants." Maddie said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

"Leave Brice please." Juliet said.

Maddie nodded.

Aaron and Madeline went back inside to see everyone else.

Juliet took Brice out of his seat and held him close and cried.

A few minutes later, Juliet went back inside with Brice.

Juliet was rocking Brice back to sleep.

Dr. Brown came down the hall.

"Mrs. Spencer?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

"The surgery went extremely well. We got all the internal bleeding stopped and we put new stitches in his eyebrow." Dr. Brown said.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

"You can come see him with the boys if you want." he said.

Juliet nodded.

"Hey Aaron, do you want to go see daddy?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Hold my hand." Juliet said.

Aaron took Juliet's hand and Juliet walked with Brice and Aaron to Shawn's room.

Juliet stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn opened his eyes and saw Juliet, Aaron, and Brice.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

Juliet walked in the room and sat down in the chair and held Brice.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey kiddo." Shawn said.

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. I am ok now. Were you worried about daddy?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Aaron whispered.

"Aaron come here." Shawn said.

"Aaron now please be careful around daddy." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on Shawn's bed.

"Aaron, I am not going anywhere anytime soon. I am not leaving you mom and Brice. I love you too much." Shawn said.

"I love you too daddy." Aaron said.

Brice started fussing and Juliet had the diaper bag and heated up a bottle.

The bottle was done and Juliet got it and went back over to Shawn.

"Does daddy want to feed Brice?" Juliet asked.

"Yes daddy does." Shawn said.

Juliet handed the bottle and Brice over to Shawn.

Shawn fed Brice and said, "I love you too Bricey."

Juliet sighed, "I am going to go get everyone else."

"Aaron go with momma." Shawn said.

Juliet held Aaron and went out in the waiting room.

"He is up." Juliet said.

Everyone got up and followed Juliet to his room.

Henry stood at the door and looked at his son feeding Brice and smiled.

"Hey son." Henry said.

"Hey pop." Shawn said.

"Hey Brice." Henry said.

"Hey lonely old bald guy." Shawn joked.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked.

"Much better." Shawn said.

Juliet put Aaron on the bed and stood by Shawn and held his hand.

Shawn looked at Juliet and kissed her hand.

"Lassie you made it." Shawn said.

"Yes I did Spencer." Lassie said.

"Thanks Lassie. Means a lot." Shawn said.

"Don't get used to it." Carlton snapped.

"You will never guess what Carlton told me earlier." Juliet said.

"What did he say?" Shawn asked.

"He said that you were a good husband, father, and person." Juliet said.

"Did he really?" Shawn asked.

"Yes he did. Carlton do not deny it either." Juliet said.

"Thanks man." Shawn said.

Brice got done with his bottle.

Shawn burped him and handed him over to his momma.

"Come here baby boy." Juliet said.

Juliet picked up Brice and walked around the room with him.

"Well guys. I guess I better go. Marlowe is pregnant if anybody hasn't heard. She keeps saying everything is for two like she says I am eating for 2 and shopping for 2 and so on and so forth. Get well Spencer." Lassiter said.

"Thanks Lassie and congratulations." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Carlton said.

Carlton went over and gave Juliet a hug and left.

"Well Shawn do you get to go home today?" Henry asked.

"No. I get to go home Sunday." Shawn said.

"Wow. Ok. Not long. Is Juliet staying up here with you?" Henry asked.

"If she wants to." Shawn said.

"I want to." Juliet said.

"Then yes she is." Shawn said.

"Kids?" Henry asked.

"Karen." Shawn said.

"Alright kiddo. I will come up here tomorrow and check on you." Henry said.

"Bye Goose. I love you." Maddie said.

"Love you too mom." Shawn said.

Henry and Maddie left.

"Jules can you go home please and get me some clothes and you some clothes?" Shawn asked.

"Absolutely. I need to get the boys' stuff ready." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

"We leaving now Juliet?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Karen went over to Shawn and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Yes ma'am." Shawn said.

Karen gave Shawn a hug and took her keys from Juliet.

"Bye Karen." Shawn said.

Karen left.

Juliet took her keys out of her purse and got ready to go.

"Are you sure you want to stay up here?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn I am sure. I told you that I will be with you through it all sickness and in health." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

"Alright I love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too." Shawn said.

"Aaron give daddy some love." Juliet said.

Aaron gave Shawn a hug and a kiss and got off the bed and held Juliet's hand.

"Bring my phone and computer please and both of the chargers please." Shawn said.

"Do you want your X-Box also?" Juliet asked.

"Nope." Shawn said.

Juliet brought Brice over to Shawn.

Shawn took Brice from Juliet and said, "Hey buddy. I will make up for the kangaroo time. I love you. Please be a good boy like you always are."

Shawn kissed Brice and handed him back over to Juliet.

"Alright. I will be back in a little bit." Juliet said.

"I will be right here." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and a hug.

Juliet left and went to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

A nurse came and checked on Shawn.

"Do you have a phone that I can use?" Shawn asked.

The nurse pointed to the one on the table next to his bed.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

The nurse just nodded.

Shawn picked up the phone and called Gus.

"This is Burton Guster." Gus said.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Where are you Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Hospital." Shawn said.

"Shawn why didn't you tell me you were going to the hospital?" Gus yelled.

"Gus, calm down I was going into surgery and Jules was taking it hard and it has been a crazy day just leave it at that." Shawn said.

"Do you need anything?" Gus asked.

"No. Jules went to the house to pack and her me a bag and the boy's bags." Shawn said.

"I am coming up there son." Gus said.

"Ok. I will see you in a bit." Shawn said.

"Bye." Gus said.

Shawn hung up the phone and took a nap.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

Shawn opened his eyes and saw Gus.

"Hey buddy." Shawn whispered.

"Hey man. How you feeling?" Gus asked.

"Better. Want to see my scar?" Shawn asked.

Gus shook his head knowing Shawn was going to show it to him.

Shawn showed off his scar to Gus.

"That's a very nice scar Shawn." Gus said.

"What's up man?" Shawn asked.

"Well the wedding is off." Gus said.

"What why?" Shawn asked.

"Rachel and Max are moving back to London for good this time." Gus said.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. She said Max misses his dad, but I think there is something more to the story." Gus said.

"And you're not going to find out what it is?" Shawn asked.

"No Shawn I am not. I don't care anymore." Gus said.

Juliet walked in the room and put her bags down and went over and kissed Shawn.

"Hey Gus." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules." Gus said.

"What's wrong Gus?" Juliet asked.

"Rachel is leaving for good this time." Gus said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and mouthed, "What the hell is going on?"

Shawn shrugged.

"Gus, it's ok. You still have us." Juliet said.

"Yeah man. Listen to Jules, she may know a thing or two." Shawn laughed.

Juliet glared at Shawn.

Gus laughed.

"I love you guys so much." Gus said.

"We love you too Gus, but you aren't going to be in me and Jules' alone time. Once a week you can come over." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you know a playa like me can get girls left and right." Gus said.

"Did you just use A Playa Named Gus reference?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did Shawn." Gus said.

Shawn groaned.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"This bed is empty." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and smiled.

Shawn patted a spot next to him and Gus got up and started to make his way over there. Shawn looked at Gus and pushed him away and took Juliet's hand and helped her up.

"Shawn that was not nice." Gus said.

"Gus you're not my wife nor the mother of my children. That would be just weird." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

Juliet got settled in bed and played with Shawn's hair while he and Gus talked.

Shawn's phone rang and Juliet got up and got it.

"Hello?" Juliet answered.

"Hey Juliet it's Maddie." Madeline said.

"Hey Maddie. How are the boys?" Juliet asked.

Juliet could hear crying in the background.

"Karen dropped them off because she had to work all day today through Monday. She dropped them off here." Maddie said.

"Ok. One second." Juliet said.

Juliet muted Maddie and went up to the front counter to see if Shawn could leave now.

"Can Shawn Spencer leave today after his surgery?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah he can. It was outpatient." the secretary said.

"Ok thanks." Juliet said.

"Shawn get up and get ready we are going home." Juliet said.

"We can?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. The doctor made a mistake. It was an outpatient surgery." Juliet said.

Juliet went back to Maddie.

"We are leaving now. The doctor made a mistake and the surgery was outpatient." Juliet said.

"Ok. Don't rush Julie." Maddie said.

Juliet threw Shawn's clothes at him and said, "Hurry up. I heard both kids crying in the background. Aaron was saying daddy and Brice was just crying."

"Ok Jules slow down." Shawn said.

Shawn got dressed as fast as he could because he was still on medicine.

Juliet saw him struggling and went to go help him put on his shirt.

"Stop you are going to hurt yourself." Juliet laughed.

Shawn let Juliet put on his shirt and he put on his pants and shoes and socks.

Juliet handed Shawn back his phone.

"Alright Gus. I will see you tomorrow buddy." Shawn said.

"Ok. Get better dude." Gus said.

They all left and Shawn and Juliet went straight to Henry's house.

When Juliet stopped the car Shawn ran inside to see what was going on.

"Dad! Mom!" Shawn yelled.

"Down here." Henry said.

Shawn ran to the back of the house and saw Aaron and Brice still crying.

Shawn pushed Henry out of the way again and picked up Brice.

Juliet wasn't too far behind and grabbed Aaron.

Juliet brought Brice's seat in and put him in that and held Aaron.

Maddie brought Juliet upstairs with the boys to talk.

"Dad what the hell happened?" Shawn yelled.

Henry was about to say something before Shawn stopped him and said, "Don't answer that question. I knew this was going to happen again."

Shawn ran upstairs and grabbed Aaron.

"Hey buddy. Are you all better now that momma and daddy are here?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Damn it Jules. I knew this was going to happen again." Shawn said.

"Shawn…" Juliet said.

"Jules, I can't keep doing this anymore. I can't have a panic attack every time this happens especially after I had surgery." Shawn said.

Juliet got on the floor with Shawn and handed Aaron to Maddie.

She rubbed Shawn's back and heard him crying.

"Shhh, it's ok. They are with us now. Everything is going to be ok." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

"Shawn look at me." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet with tears in his eyes.

Juliet wiped the tears off Shawn's face and said, "Shawn, look Aaron is happy to see you and Brice is happy."

Juliet got on her knees and grabbed Aaron and Brice.

Shawn grabbed Brice and held him.

Juliet grabbed Aaron and whispered, "Go give daddy a hug. Be careful though."

Aaron jogged over to Shawn and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Aaron. Can I get a kiss?" Shawn asked.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss.

Shawn put Aaron in his lap and still held Brice.

"See baby what did I tell you? They are happy you are here and I am very happy that you are here and ok." Juliet said.

Shawn motioned for Juliet to come over. Shawn looked up at his mom and looked toward the door so she could leave them alone.

Maddie got up and left the bedroom and shut the door.

Juliet moved over to Shawn and said, "I am very happy that you are ok. I was so worried today. I never cry. I broke down in front of Aaron."

"Jules, it's ok. I am here. Like I told Brice and Aaron that I am not leaving you." Shawn said.

"Good." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss.

"Ew." Aaron said.

"What was that Aaron?" Shawn asked.

"Ew." Aaron said it again.

Shawn handed Brice over to Juliet and picked Aaron up and threw him on the bed and started attacking Aaron with kisses.

"Daddy stop it." Aaron said.

Shawn ignored him.

Shawn did it for a few more seconds and stopped.

Aaron was still laughing.

Shawn was laughing with him.

Juliet got on the bed with Shawn and Aaron.

"What do you want to do Aaron?" Shawn asked.

"Food." Aaron said.

"I think it's about dinner time and momma said she is making us dinner tonight." Shawn said.

"When did momma say this?" Juliet asked.

"She didn't but since daddy is hurt I am sure she won't mind making dinner." Shawn said.

"Shawn Henry Spencer, you are lucky I love you." Juliet said.

"Haha. What would you do without me?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. I would still be at the SBPD without a husband probably be with Declan or something crazy like that and I won't have kids." Juliet said.

Shawn cringed when he heard Declan's name.

"It's ok. He and Abigail are locked up without bail." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

"Well momma should we go home?" Shawn asked.

"Yes daddy we should." Juliet said.

Shawn took Brice and put him in his seat and carried him downstairs.

Juliet had Aaron on her hip and walked downstairs.

"Mom, we are leaving." Shawn yelled.

Maddie ran from the back of the house and said, "You aren't going to tell your father bye?"

"Nope. I have to get going and get ready for dinner." Shawn said.

"Well I love you Goose. Glad you are ok." Maddie said.

"Love you too Mom." Shawn said.

Shawn put Brice in his base for his seat and then got in the driver's seat.

Juliet put Aaron in his seat and buckled him up and got in on the other side.

"Home?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn drove all 4 of them home.

**I had to take out the pug when they made the move. So Starfish is Aaron's nickname now. **


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Juliet got up before Shawn and the babies. She got out of bed picked up Brice and went in the living room to watch TV.

Shawn stirred around and didn't feel Juliet in the bed. He got up and went to the living room and found Juliet and Brice on the couch.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Juliet asked.

"I am better. Still a little sore. Where is my boy at?" Shawn asked.

"He is right here. Is Aaron still sleeping?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah he is. He shouldn't be asleep too much longer now that we are up." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and gave her a kiss and then took Brice form her and sat down next to her.

"How is he doing this morning?" Shawn asked.

"He was a little fussy last night, but I think it was you and all the stuff that was going on yesterday. Today he seems a lot better." Juliet said.

"What about Aaron?" Shawn asked.

"Just like Brice, but a little worse. He didn't want his daddy to be hurt." Juliet answered Shawn.

"Man. How are you doing with all of this?" Shawn asked.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Honestly, I don't know what to think. Everything happened so fast yesterday. I was scared to death Shawn. I didn't know what was going to happen with you or us as a family."

"Jules come here." Shawn said.

Shawn put Brice in a chair so he could sleep.

Juliet scooted closer to Shawn and said, "Shawn, we never should've done that."

"Jules I am right here. I am fine. I am recovering." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and sat on Shawn's lap and put her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Jules they are out of our lives. I am right here I am not going anywhere. I am alive thank god but listen to me. No matter what is going to happen I am going to be ok. I love you Juliet." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted Juliet's chin and kissed her.

Aaron got out of bed and walked in the living room.

Shawn looked to the side and saw Aaron.

"Hey buddy. Come see momma." Juliet said.

Aaron walked over to Juliet and got on the couch in between her and Shawn.

"Good morning." Aaron said.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Are you ok daddy?" Aaron asked.

"I am. I got your momma to take care of me." Shawn said.

"Who said I was going to take care of you?" Juliet joked.

"I would assume that since you're my wife." Shawn said.

"Fine I guess I have to." Juliet said.

Juliet pulled Aaron into her lap and said, "Go give daddy a kiss and a hug, but be careful."

Aaron walked to Shawn on the couch and got in Shawn's lap.

Shawn hugged Aaron and gave him a kiss.

Aaron gave Shawn a hug and a kiss back.

"That's my boys." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and went to go give Shawn a kiss when Aaron said, "No mommy."

Juliet looked at Aaron and said, "What did you just say?"

"No momma." Aaron said.

"Why can't I kiss daddy?" Juliet asked.

"Cause I said." Aaron said.

"I am going to kiss daddy." Juliet said.

Juliet kissed Shawn and moved Aaron out of his lap and she took his spot.

Shawn kissed Juliet again and held her close.

"I love you Jules." Shawn whispered.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Brice started waking up.

Shawn pulled away from Juliet and said, "I guess your other kid is waking up."

"My kid? Haha try your kid. He looks like you." Juliet said.

"Now that's not my fault. I can't help it if our kids look half as good as their father does." Shawn said.

"Fine I will get him." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

"Oh and just for the record, their daddy is way better looking than they are." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and said, "Really now?"

"Oh yeah. I believe when we met he said I stole his seat." Juliet said.

"You're the girl who stole my seat and I am the weird diner guy who stole your heart." Shawn said.

"You also had this move called 'Very Close Talking'." Juliet said.

Shawn stepped closer to Juliet and said, "Like this?"

"Oh yeah just like that. I wouldn't've let you walked away that night just letting you know." Juliet said.

"Why did you?" Shawn asked.

"I was a new detective and hid my feelings for you. It only took us 5 years to get each other." Juliet said.

"5 years too long." Shawn said.

Juliet hugged Shawn.

Shawn pulled Juliet into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Juliet pulled away and went to go get dressed.

"Good morning Brice." Shawn said.

Brice looked up at Shawn and smiled.

"Want to go see mommy?" Shawn asked.

Brice just laid there.

Shawn picked up Brice and brought him into the bedroom where Juliet was.

"Look who came to see mommy." Shawn said.

Juliet turned away from the bathroom counter and said, "Hey Brice. Hey baby."

"Hey Jules. I am taking Aaron to Karen's for a little while. Karen is off today and she wants to see Aaron." Shawn said.

"Ok. Are you going now?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Hold on. Let me get my shoes on then we can go." Juliet said.

Juliet put on shoes and followed Shawn to Karen's house.

Shawn knocked on the door.

Karen came to the door and answered it.

"Hey Karen." Shawn said.

"Morning Mr. Spencer. Hey Aaron." Karen said.

"Hey Aunt Karen." Aaron said.

"Alright I need to get home and take a shower and bathe Brice." Shawn said.

"Alright Shawn." Karen said.

Shawn bent down and said, "Aaron come give me a kiss bye bye."

Aaron walked over to Shawn and kissed him.

"Bye daddy." Aaron said.

"Bye kiddo. I will see you later." Shawn said.

Shawn took Brice from Juliet and walked back home.

Juliet stayed and said goodbye to Aaron.

"Bye mommy." Aaron said.

"By baby. I will see you later." Juliet said.

Juliet turned around and walked back to the house. She walked through the front door and locked it and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey baby." Juliet said.

"Hey you. Want to finish bathing him for me?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Juliet said.

Shawn stepped away from Brice and took off his clothes and jumped in the shower.

Shawn took his shower then came out with just his boxers on and walked into the living room where Juliet was feeding Brice.

Juliet saw Shawn and said, "Are you just going to walk around in your underwear today?"

"You know what? I might. I don't have to do anything. You're still on leave and I still have to have kangaroo time with Brice." Shawn said.

"Well that sounds like a good plan Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn went over to Juliet and sat down next to her and Brice.

"I agree. Now I need coffee." Shawn said.

"I will get up and make you some." Juliet said.

"Aww Jules, you don't have to." Shawn said.

"But for you I will." Juliet said.

"Thank you sweetheart." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and fixed Shawn some coffee and brought it back to him and saw him sleeping with Brice.


	17. Chapter 17

Shawn woke up from his nap and saw his coffee. He took it off the side table and drank it.

Juliet walked in the living room and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning Jules." Shawn said.

"How was your nap?" Juliet asked.

"It was good." Shawn replied.

Shawn got up and went to his room and got dressed. He got dressed and then came out to the living room to be with Juliet and Brice.

"Why did you get dressed?" Juliet asked.

"Me and Gus are going to look for potential Psych offices." Shawn said.

"Wow. Ok. This is happening faster than I thought." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed, "Ok Jules, I love you. Meet us for lunch?"

"Sure. I will bring your baby with me." Juliet said.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and kissed her.

"Bye Jules. Love you." Shawn yelled.

"Love you too." Juliet yelled.

Shawn got in his car and met Gus at the first potential office.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. Look at this place, it looks just like the one in Santa Barbra." Gus said.

"Rent for sale?" Shawn asked.

"Sale." Gus said.

"Take a picture Gus and let's go see other places." Shawn said.

"Ok." Gus said.

Gus took a picture and then put his camera back in his car.

"Follow me Gus, I will take you to the next place. I have been looking at this place close to the station so I can be closer to Jules." Shawn said.

"Ok." Gus said.

Shawn got in his car and headed toward the next place.

Gus got in his car and followed Shawn to the next office.

Shawn pulled into the office parking lot and waited for Gus.

10 minutes later Gus pulled in next to Shawn.

Shawn got out of his car and stood outside his car.

"Gus, where in the hell have you been?" Shawn yelled.

"Sorry Shawn, traffic was bad." Gus said.

"Ok. Let's go look at this thing." Shawn said.

Gus and Shawn looked at the place and Gus took a picture.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey Shawn, it's me. Ready for lunch?" Juliet asked.

"Hey Jules. Yes I am ready for lunch." Shawn said.

"Ok. In N' Out Burger in a little bit." Juliet said.

"On my way." Shawn said.

"Ok. Love you. See you in a bit." Juliet said.

"Love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and said, "Gus let's go meet Jules for lunch."

"Ok. I will follow you there." Gus said.

Shawn got in his car and drove to the restaurant with Gus following him.

Juliet beat Shawn and Gus there. She got both of the boys out of the car and went inside and waited for her husband.

"Where's daddy?" Aaron asked.

"He is coming." Juliet said.

Shawn parked next to Juliet's car and went inside.

Gus followed Shawn about 5 minutes later.

Shawn walked through the door and saw Aaron.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey buddy. How you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Good." Aaron said.

Aaron lifted his arms so Shawn could pick him up.

Shawn picked him up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Shawn sat next to Juliet.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Juliet asked.

"Good. We found a few places that we like." Shawn said.

Gus walked in and saw Shawn and Juliet and took a seat across from Shawn.

"Hey man." Shawn said.

"Hey buddy. Hey Jules." Gus said.

"Hey Gus." Juliet said.

"Gus show Jules the places." Shawn said.

Gus took out his phone and showed Juliet the places.

"The first one looks exactly like the one in Santa Barbra." Juliet said.

"Show her the next one Gus." Shawn said.

Gus showed Juliet the one that is close to the station.

"That one Jules is very close to the station. That is the one we are probably going to buy." Shawn said.

"Ok. That sounds good." Juliet said.

"Now remember, my dad will be working there also, so if we have a case, he can watch the boys. I won't start working until Brice is about 6 months old. Now you are going back to work when?" Shawn asked.

"In the next 2 weeks. Karen still has to set up some things for us. I will tell her about when you will come back into work." Juliet said.

Gus' phone rang.

"Hello?" Gus answered his phone.

"Hey Gus it's Rachel." Rachel said.

Gus put his hand over the phone and said, "This is Rachel. I will see you later Shawn."

Shawn and Juliet waved by to Gus and he left.

"Uh, hey Rachel. What's up?" Gus asked.

"Nothing. I wanted to call and see how you were doing." Rachel said.

"Rachel, we aren't together anymore. Why in the hell would you call me and check on me?" Gus yelled.

Gus hung up the phone and went back in the restaurant.

Shawn saw Gus and said, "Hey buddy. What's up?"

"Rachel called to check on me." Gus laughed.

"Why in the hell would she do that?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I hung up on her because she wouldn't answer my question." Gus said.

"Wow Gus. I am sorry man." Shawn said.

"It's cool man. I actually forgot about her until she called." Gus admitted.

Shawn looked at Juliet and rose his eyebrows.

Brice started fussing.

Shawn got up quickly to try and get out of the awkward conversation.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

Juliet handed Brice to Shawn.

Shawn went outside and tried to calm Brice down.

Juliet and Gus sat in awkward silence.

"So Jules, when are you going back to work?" Gus asked.

"In the next 2 weeks. Shawn isn't going in for another 3 months." Juliet said.

"Why that long?" Gus asked.

"He wants to watch Brice until he is 6 months old. I understand that. He didn't officially come back into work until Aaron was 6 months old." Juliet said.

"Oh wow. That's a long time." Gus said.

"Gus he is a very protective father. I like him like that. It gives me a sense of security when I am not around the boys." Juliet said.

Shawn walked back in holding Brice and sat next to Juliet.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss and then took Brice from him.

"What have you and Gus been talking about?" Shawn asked.

"When I was going back to work. He isn't happy that you aren't going back to work as soon as possible." Juliet said.

"I am sure you told him why I won't be going back to work for a while then." Shawn said.

"Yes Shawn I did." Juliet said.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Little dude. You're awake." Shawn said.

Aaron yawned.

"Oh my poor baby is tired Jules. Did you just see that yawn?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did. Look Brice is doing it also." Juliet said.

"Hey buddy. Do you want a milkshake?" Shawn asked.

"No daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn picked up Aaron and felt for a temperature.

"Jules I think we need to go. Aaron is hot." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet put Brice in his seat and picked up his diaper bag and waited for Shawn.

"Gus I am sorry man. We got to go. Sick baby here." Shawn said.

"Bye Shawn." Gus said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and carried him to his car.

"Do you want me to take them both home or you take Brice and I take Aaron?" Shawn asked.

"You take Aaron." Juliet said.

"Ok. Bye. I will see you in a little bit." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss then strapped Aaron in his car seat and drove home. He got home and put Aaron in Juliet's room on the bed. He went to the bathroom and got a thermometer. He stuck the thermometer in Aaron's ear and waited. He looked at the result and it said, 100.2.

Juliet walked through the door and found Shawn and Aaron sleeping on the bed. She put Brice in his playpen and walked over to Shawn and said, "Hey I am home. How is he?"

"He has a temperature of 100.2." Shawn whispered.

"Oh gosh here we go again." Juliet said.

"Jules calm down. I am taking care of him. You just relax." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn moved and Aaron started crying.

"Shhh. Aaron. I am right here." Shawn said.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Aaron and picked him up and brought him out into the living room so he could visit with Jules.

Aaron hung on Shawn's shirt and started calming down.

Shawn sat next to Juliet on the couch and said, "Jules, did Gus seem aggravated at you today?"

"Yeah he did. I told him about you not coming into work like we discussed and he got all pissy." Juliet said.

"Jules, don't take that personal. He has been lashing out at me lately also. I think it's because of Rachel." Shawn said.

"Really Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah Jules." Shawn answered.

"Rachel has been gone almost a month and decides to call Gus today out of the frickin blue and piss him off." Juliet said.

"I guess you're right Jules. Gus needs to calm down." Shawn said.

"I agree. Now take our sick baby and put him in his room so he can sleep." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went to Aaron's room and put Aaron in his crib.

Shawn gave Aaron a kiss on his cheek and said, "Feel better baby boy."

Shawn went out and shut the door so Aaron could sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

2 weeks have already past and Juliet got up and got ready for work.

Shawn rolled over to snuggle with her, but she wasn't there.

"Jules. Where are you?" Shawn asked.

"Getting ready." Juliet said.

Shawn sat up and opened his eyes and yawned.

"Today is the day you go back to work isn't it?" Shawn asked.

Juliet got on the bed next to Shawn and said, "Yeah it is. I don't want to leave you or the boys, but mostly you."

Shawn pulled Juliet down onto the bed with him and said, "Juliet please be extra careful today for me."

"Shawn, what's going on? You never use my first name." Juliet said.

Shawn sat up and rubbed his eyes and said, "Jules, I don't think I am ready for you to go back to work yet."

"Shawn, you know I need to." Juliet said.

"Jules, it's just that, I had surgery a little under a month ago." Shawn said.

"Oh Shawn. Don't even start with that surgery crap. You are just fine. How about you come into work with me today with the boys." Juliet suggested.

"Nah Jules, I am going to stay in bed and wait for you to come home at lunch." Shawn said.

"How do you know that's when I get off?" Juliet asked.

"I called Karen earlier and I told her what your schedule needed to be." Shawn smiled.

"Shawn Spencer, you owe me big time for this. When you come back to work I will take on more hours." Juliet said.

"Fine with me." Shawn said.

Juliet sat up and rubbed Shawn's back. She kissed his temple then got up to finish getting ready. She finished getting ready and saw Shawn back asleep on the bed. She went over to his side of the bed and kissed him gently on his lips.

"I love you baby. Text me or call me when you get up." Juliet whispered.

She gave Shawn one more kiss before finally leaving. She went over to Brice's crib and picked him up and changed him and gave him some love before leaving. She did the same for Aaron.

She finally got her purse, her gun, and her badge ready to go. She grabbed the keys from the rack and went out the door. She turned around and locked the door. Juliet got in her car and drove toward the SFPD.

It was now 7:00 and Brice started crying.

Shawn opened his eyes and grabbed Brice from his crib and went to go fix him a bottle. The microwave beeped and Shawn got out Brice's bottle and gave it to him.

Aaron woke up and came padding down the hall.

Shawn saw Aaron and said, "Hey buddy. Good morning."

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn picked up Aaron and carried both kids to the couch.

"Where's momma?" Aaron asked.

"She is at work. She will be back in a little bit." Shawn said.

"I want her now." Aaron yelled.

"Hold on. Let me call your mother and tell her to come home right now." Shawn said.

Shawn got up quickly and grabbed his phone and called Juliet.

Juliet answered her phone, "Hey Shawn what's wrong?"

"Aaron just got up and started throwing a fit because you aren't here. He just yelled at me." Shawn said.

"Oh gosh Shawn. I don't know what to do. I need to stay here, Karen needs me, but you need me too. I guess I will come home if it will ease his nerves." Juliet said.

"Jules I am so sorry for bugging you at work." Shawn said.

"We will discuss this later when I get home." Juliet said.

"Ok. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet replied.

Juliet went into Karen's office and said, "Chief, Aaron is throwing a little boy fit because I am not there at the house. Apparently he yelled at Shawn."

"Go on home Juliet. Lassiter will finish up for you." Karen said.

"Thank you Karen." Juliet said.

"Welcome." Karen said.

Juliet went over to her desk and put everything in her purse that belonged in there and shut down her computer. She left the building and got into her car and hurried home.

She got home and saw Shawn watching the Yankees game on TV.

"Hey, I'm home." Juliet said.

"Hey baby. Thank you for coming home. I am sorry for taking you off of work." Shawn apologized.

"Shawn, it's ok." Juliet said.

"Aaron get in here now!" Shawn yelled.

Aaron came out of his room and walked down the hall and said, "Yes daddy?"

"Your mother is here." Shawn said.

Aaron looked at Shawn and said, "Can I go see her or am I still in trouble?"

"You can go see her. Son you were never in trouble. I just fussed at you. Come here." Shawn held out his arms for Aaron to come to him.

Aaron walked over to Shawn and said, "I'm sorry daddy."

"It's ok buddy. I missed mommy too. She is home now so we don't have to scream and yell and throw little boy fits are we clear?" Shawn said.

"Yes daddy." Aaron said.

"Good boy. Give daddy a hug." Shawn said.

Aaron gave Shawn a hug and went over to Juliet.

"Hey my little man. Can we talk in your room for a little bit?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded. Aaron tried to pull Juliet up off the couch and dragged her to his room.

Juliet cracked the door and sat down on the floor with Aaron.

Shawn got up with Brice and stood on the other side of the door to listen in to their conversation.

"Aaron, what's going on man? You never act out like that." Juliet said.

"I'm sorry mommy." Aaron said softly.

Juliet picked Aaron up and said, "Baby, I am not mad at you. Your daddy acted out like this when I first went back to work after I had you. Uncle Lassie got mad at him because he surprised me at work the day I went back to work for the first time. I thought it was sweet, but Uncle Lassie got really mad."

Shawn went into Aaron's room and said, "I did do that because I love your mommy very very much. I didn't care what Uncle Lassie said to me. She is my wife and the mother of my children I can do whatever I want, plus I'm a Spencer."

Juliet got up and went over to Shawn and said, "Your daddy does whatever he wants anyways."

"I do not Jules. Wait, I do. Hmmm." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"Ok. Aaron back to the topic at hand. I didn't go back to work until you were 4 months old. Your brother is only 2 and a half months old. Maybe I should wait a little bit longer." Juliet said.

"Jules do you want to stay off for a few more weeks?" Shawn asked.

"I do. Let me call Karen and discuss that with her. I don't know how we will get paid for our bills and all. I am sure you can work that out." Juliet said.

"Jules, if you can stay home and I will go to work. Hell if you want to quit I could go in and you could stay at home with the boys until Brice is 1." Shawn said.

"Shawn that is too long." Juliet said.

Shawn called Karen and talked to her about Juliet's situation.

"Jules, I called Karen and she said that it is fine if you stay home for a few more weeks. I told her I will come in for about 3 hours a day and do paperwork, but that's it." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn. If I decide not to go back to work which is very unlikely I will talk to you and her about it." Juliet said.

"Come on Aaron leave me and your mom alone for a little bit. I need to talk to her." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will play in here." Aaron said.

"Good boy. I love you kiddo." Shawn said.

"Love you too daddy." Aaron said.

Aaron turned around and started playing with his Tonka trucks.

Shawn shut his door and went out into the living room and dragged Juliet with him. He set Brice down under his little toy thing so he could play with the little toys.

Juliet sat down on the couch and said, "Shawn thank you for all of this."

"What do you mean all of this?" Shawn asked.

"Aaron and Brice and you and everything." Juliet said.

"Well, you are welcome sweetheart." Shawn replied.

"I love you." Juliet whispered.

"I love you too Jules." Shawn whispered back.

Shawn kissed Juliet then hugged her.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Juliet woke up from her nap that lasted 14 hours. She looked at Shawn who was still asleep soundly.

"Good morning baby." Juliet whispered.

Shawn rolled over and put the pillow over his head.

Juliet pulled the pillow off his head and threw it against the wall. She threw the covers off of him and got on top of him and said, "Get up!"

Shawn rolled over again and Juliet fell off his body when he rolled.

Shawn opened his eyes and said, "Good morning sweetheart. I would've loved an extra 10 minutes or so."

"Well too bad." Juliet said.

"What time is it?" Shawn asked.

"11." Juliet answered.

"Wow. I feel amazing. The boys need to go stay at my parent's more often. How did you sleep?" Shawn asked.

"Amazing. I didn't have to wake up at all. I think this is the first time since we moved here I slept all night." Juliet said.

"I'm sorry baby. Brice is going to be 5 and a half months tomorrow." Shawn said.

"God. Is he really? That means we have to go back to work. Is your mom working or no?" Juliet said.

"She is not working. She offered to keep the boys during the day. I need to tell her an answer when we go to lunch with them in a little bit." Shawn said.

"I feel a lot better now that we have a baby sitter. Tell her thank you for keeping the boys for us when we are working." Juliet said.

"Okie dokie." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled over and looked at the clock that said 11:15.

"Shawn we need to get up and get ready. We are meeting your parents for lunch at 11:45." Juliet said.

"Who eats lunch that early? That's breakfast time."

"Uh Shawn, normal people who work and make money get up usually around 5 and eat breakfast at 5:30."

"Those are crazy ass people."

"Shawn just get up and go shave and look somewhat presentable for lunch. We are going somewhere nice." Juliet said.

Juliet jumped on the bed and dropped to her knees and rolled Shawn off the bed.

"Juliet Lynn, you are getting it tonight baby."

"Whatever Shawn."

Shawn got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. After he got dressed he went back in the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth.

Juliet got ready while Shawn was taking a shower. She finished putting in her earrings and Shawn was dressed and shaved.

"You don't look half bad Spencer." Juliet said.

"Really you think so?"

Juliet stepped closer to him and said, "I know so."

Shawn bent down and whispered, "Jules, how much time do we have?"

"5 minutes."

Shawn pecked Juliet on the lips and pulled away. He turned around to the dresser and put on his watch, get his wallet, and get his phone off the charger.

Juliet did the same, but instead of her wallet she got her purse.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I am."

Shawn and Juliet got in the car and drove to the restaurant that they were meeting Henry and Madeline for lunch.

Shawn got lost and arrive at 12 on the dot.

Shawn and Juliet got out and went inside to get a seat or find Henry and Maddie.

Juliet saw the boys and Henry.

Shawn and Juliet walked toward Henry's table and sat down.

"What in the hell took you so long?" Henry asked.

"I got lost."

"Wow Shawn. Why does that not surprise me?"

"I am sorry dad. I just moved here a little over a month ago."

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey little man."

Shawn put out his fist so Aaron could fist bump him.

Aaron fist bumped Shawn and got down and ran to him.

Shawn picked up Aaron and put him on his lap and brushed his dark thick hair out of his face.

"Looks like someone is about to get their first haircut." Juliet said.

"No." Aaron said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and smiled.

"Aaron, you need a haircut. I do also. How about we go get one together." Shawn said.

"Ok. Mommy needs one too."

"Nah. Mommy's hair is perfect the way it is."

Juliet smiled.

"Hey Maddie how were the boys?" Juliet asked.

"They were good. Aaron was a little hyper, but he is also 1 and a half."

"Geez, this kid is turning into Shawn every day."

Maddie laughed.

Aaron got out of Shawn's lap and went over to Henry.

Henry picked him up and put him on his lap.

Shawn went to the highchair where Brice was at.

Brice looked at Shawn and babbled.

"Yes I know. I missed you too." Shawn said.

Brice giggled.

Shawn picked him up and brought him and his highchair over toward him and Juliet.

Shawn sat down with him and began playing with him.

Brice began to fall asleep on Shawn's lap.

"Baby, I think you two had too much fun." Juliet said.

Shawn looked down at Brice and said, "Wow. We only played for like 10 minutes."

"He is baby, not for much longer, but he is still one."

Shawn picked Brice up and put him back in his seat that was in the highchair.

Their food came and they began to eat and visit.

Juliet's phone rang and saw that it was Carlton.

"Hey Carlton what's up?" Juliet answered her phone.

"Hey Juliet. Where are you at?" Carlton asked.

"I am eating with Shawn and his family. What's up?" Juliet asked.

"Marlowe and Lily were in an accident." Carlton said.

Juliet got up and got her purse and put it on her shoulder.

"Carlton, calm down. How bad is it?" Juliet asked.

"It's pretty bad. Just hurry up and get down to the hospital. I will send directions." Carlton said.

"Ok. I am on my way." Juliet said.

Juliet hung up her phone and went over to Shawn and whispered, "Marlowe and Lily have been in an accident. Do you want to come or stay?"

"Are you kidding me? I am coming." Shawn got up.

"Ok. Maddie do you mind keeping them for a little longer? We have an emergency. I will tell you guys later." Juliet said.

"Of course Juliet."

"Thank you."

Shawn and Juliet ran out of the restaurant and ran to their car.

Shawn got in the car quickly and waited on Juliet to get in. As soon as Juliet got in the car Shawn drove quickly out of the parking lot and kept going until he reached the hospital.

Shawn and Juliet got out and ran inside and saw Carlton sitting there with Karen.

Juliet walked over to Carlton and said, "Hey partner."

"Hey Juliet. You had to bring that fool?" Carlton asked.

"Carlton…stop it." Juliet said.

"Ok." Carlton said.

"How bad is she?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. They took her and Lily into surgery. Juliet it was so bad. The scene was just horrible. I don't know if they are going to make it." Carlton said.

"Do not think like that Carlton." Juliet scolded.

Shawn sat down next to Karen and said, "How is he doing?"

"He isn't too good Shawn." Karen said.

"Geez. I wish he didn't hate me so much I would go over there and say something." Shawn said.

"The only way you would find out if you go over there and say something." Karen said.

Shawn nodded. He got up and walked over to Juliet and sat down on the other side of Carlton.

Shawn put his hand on Carlton's shoulder and said, "They will be ok Carlton. I know they will."

Carlton looked at Shawn and said, "You really think so?"

"Yes I do. Trust me for once in my life. All 3 of them will be ok." Shawn said.

"Thanks Spencer." Carlton said.

"Does Lassie need a hug?" Shawn asked.

Carlton and Shawn got up and hugged.

"Thanks man." Carlton said.

"You're welcome man. That's what friends…wait no…that's what family is for." Shawn said.

Juliet went to go hug Carlton.

Carlton sat back down.

Juliet pulled Shawn away from Karen and Carlton and said, "That was really sweet of you Shawn."

"Thanks Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet kissed Shawn and said, "You ever get in an accident like they did with the boys I don't know what I will do."

"Sweetheart, ok. I don't plan on it. I hope they caught the jackass who did this." Shawn said.

"Was the guy drunk?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. His BAC was .12." Shawn said.

"Wow. That's a lot." Juliet said.

"Yeah I know. Let's go take a walk to the gift shop." Shawn said.

Shawn motioned to Karen that he and Juliet will be back in a little bit.

Karen nodded.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and they walked to the gift shop.

They got to the gift shop and Shawn saw a big teddy bear and said, "Jules can we get this for Lily?"

"I guess so. We do need to get something for everyone else you know." Juliet said.

"I know. You know what Lassie likes I don't. I have no idea what Marlowe likes either." Shawn said.

"Shawn I am taking care of it." Juliet said.

"Ok baby." Shawn said.

Shawn walked around while Juliet got some stuff for Carlton and Marlowe both.

Juliet got done and said, "Shawn, let's go checkout."

Shawn walked over to the checkout counter and put his oversized bear up first.

Juliet put the rest of the stuff up there when the lady finished with the bear.

Shawn grabbed the bear and held it to his chest and waited on Jules.

Juliet got done checking out now they were walking back to the waiting room.

On the way to the waiting room Juliet said, "You know you look absolutely ridiculous right."

"I don't know. Take a picture for me." Shawn said.

Juliet stopped in the middle of the hallway and took a quick picture of Shawn holding the bear.

They got back to the waiting room and found Karen only.

"Hey Karen. Did he go back?" Juliet asked.

"Yes he sure did. I was waiting on you guys to get here so we can all go in." Karen said.

"Can I go in first?" Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes and said, "No. You and me are going in after Karen since she is the boss."

Shawn pouted and said, "Ok."

Juliet laughed and kissed his cheek.

All 3 of them plus the oversized teddy bear made their way back to Marlowe's and Lily's room.

Karen knocked on the door and went in quietly.

"Hey Karen." Carlton said.

"Hey Carlton. How are they doing?" Karen asked.

"They are fine. I guess Spencer was right for once." Carlton whispered.

Shawn and Juliet came in the room with balloons and gifts.

"I heard that Lassie." Shawn said.

Carlton rolled his eyes.

Juliet walked in all the way and pulled Shawn out of the doorway and shut the door quietly.

"Hey how are they?" Juliet asked.

"They are doing fine. The baby is perfectly healthy and they are great." Carlton answered.

Marlowe started to wake up.

Carlton turned to look at her and check on her and saw that she was waking up.

Carlton ran over to her and said, "Hey baby."

"Hey baby. Is the baby ok?" Marlowe asked.

"Yes both of our babies are fine." Carlton said.

"I hope you are also talking about Lily right." Marlowe said.

"Of course." Carlton said.

Marlowe sighed of relief.

Carlton scooted over to show Marlowe all who was there.

"Hey guys." Marlowe said.

"Hey Marlowe." Juliet said.

Marlowe saw Shawn holding the giant bear.

"Uh Shawn is that bear for us?" Marlowe asked.

"Oh yeah. I am sorry. I meant to put it down when I got in here but it is so comfortable. By the way its name is Pineapple or Starfish." Shawn said.

Marlowe laughed, "Ok Shawn. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shawn smiled.

Juliet gave Marlowe the card that her and Shawn signed.

Marlowe looked at the card and said, "Thank you guys so much."

"You're welcome Marlowe. That's what family is for." Shawn said.

Juliet put her arm around Shawn's waist and laid her head on his arm.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet so she could be more comfortable.

"Well Carlton. I will see you at work in about 2 weeks." Juliet said.

"Thank god you are finally coming back to work." Carlton said.

Juliet smiled and gave him a hug goodbye.

Shawn waved to everyone and then they left.

On the way to their car Shawn said, "Thank god they are ok."

"Since when do you care about Lassiter?" Juliet asked.

"I have always cared about him." Shawn said.

"Really?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Jules really." Shawn said.

"Wow." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed and wrapped his arms around Juliet and kissed her temple.

Juliet leaned into Shawn and walked to their car.

They got to their car and got in.

"Want to go by your parent's?" Juliet asked.

"I guess so." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will go pick them up if you want me to." Juliet said.

"Nah Jules since we are out we will go get them." Shawn said.

"That sleep was amazing last night." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn said.

Shawn drove to his parent's house.

They got out and walked inside and saw Henry sleeping and Brice sleeping in the chair.

Juliet walked upstairs to find Madeline. Juliet walked into a guest bedroom and saw Aaron and Maddie sleeping.

"Hey guys we're back." Juliet said.

Aaron woke up and said, "Mommy."

"Hey baby boy." Juliet said.

Maddie woke up and said, "We were watching TV and I must've fallen asleep."

"It's ok. Henry and Brice are sleeping downstairs." Juliet said.

"Where's daddy?" Aaron asked.

"He is downstairs talking to grandpa." Juliet said.

"Let's go see him." Aaron said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and walked downstairs with him and Maddie following.

Shawn saw Juliet come downstairs with Aaron and his mom following behind her.

"Hey mom." Shawn said.

"Hey Goose. Have a good talk with your dad?" Maddie asked.

"Yep." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to the couch Shawn was sitting on and sat down next to him holding Aaron.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Shawn said.

Aaron shrugged.

Juliet laughed and kissed Aaron.

"Stop momma." Aaron said.

"No. I can do whatever I want because I am your momma and you forgot to give me a kiss and a hug when you saw me earlier." Juliet said.

"Uh oh Aaron…momma is going to give you a lot of kisses." Shawn said.

"Daddy make her stop." Aaron cried.

"I am holding your brother right now so I am sorry. I will get her back tonight." Shawn said.

Henry, Juliet, and Madeline all looked at Shawn.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You are going to get me back for what tonight?" Juliet asked.

"For kissing Aaron too much. I am going to do the same to you later though." Shawn smirked.

Juliet rolled her eyes and said, "Ok Shawn."

"Ok Shawn behave in front of your kids." Maddie said.

"They are too young to know anything mom." Shawn shot back.

Maddie was stunned when Shawn snapped back at her.

"Shawn I will personally take you by the ear and have a talk with you and embarrass you in front of your wife and kids." Maddie said.

"Mom please don't." Shawn said.

"Then behave." Maddie said.

"Yes mom." Shawn groaned.

Juliet fell face first into a pillow on the couch laughing.

"Jules, you think this is funny?" Shawn asked.

"I think it's funny as hell." Juliet said.

"Thanks mom." Shawn said.

Maddie smiled in return.

"Ok Aaron I will hold off the kisses until we get home." Juliet said.

"Thanks mommy." Aaron said.

"You're welcome kiddo. Are you ready to go home?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Ok. Go talk to daddy while I go talk to grandma." Juliet said.

Aaron walked over to Shawn and pulled on his pant leg.

Juliet walked in the back to talk to Maddie.

Shawn handed Brice to Henry for him to watch the boys while he goes and see what's up. He hears Juliet crying from down the hall.

Shawn ran down the hall and into the room that they were in.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn I am just so tired. You have to be exhausted. I need a break." Juliet said.

"Jules, how about we go tonight to a hotel in Santa Barbra and leave the boys with Karen and let my mom take care of them when Karen has to work." Shawn said.

"I do miss 'home'." Juliet said.

"Then let's go." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Good." Shawn said.

"Let's get going. I am sure Karen is off by now." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and helped Juliet get up and wiped her tears. They went in the living room to get the boys and get going.

Shawn picked up Brice and brought him out to the car and started it and waited for Juliet to get outside.

Juliet walked outside and put Aaron in his seat and shut his door.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and said, "Want to get going tonight?"

"Yeah." Juliet said.

"Well then let's get going." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet got in the car and drove home.

They got home and went inside and packed a bag for themselves and packed bags for the babies.

"Ready Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yea. I am coming right now." Juliet said.

Shawn put Brice in his seat and got in.

Juliet helped Aaron get in his seat and buckled him in.

They drove to Karen's and went inside.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet. What's up?" Karen asked.

"Can you keep the boys today and tomorrow?" Juliet asked.

"Absolutely. Where are you going?" Karen asked.

"We are going to Santa Barbra for the night tonight and tomorrow." Juliet said.

"What for?" Karen asked.

"We need a break from the boys. We are extremely tired." Juliet said.

"Well bring them in." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet brought the boys and things in Karen's house.

Shawn gave both the boys a kiss and said, "Bye boys. We love you. See you boys in a few days."

"Bye daddy. Love you too." Aaron said.

Juliet gave both boys a kiss and went out to the car.

"Thank you Karen." Shawn said.

"It is no problem Shawn. Please have fun and go by the station and see if McNab is a detective yet." Karen said.

"Yes ma'am. Bye." Shawn said.

"Bye guys." Karen said.

Shawn went out to the car and got in while Juliet was singing along to the radio.

"Hey let's get going." Shawn said.

"Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn drove 5 hours all the way from San Francisco to Santa Barbra.

Shawn pulled into a nice hotel parking lot and got out and got their stuff out of the car.

Juliet went to the back of the car and picked up her bags and put them on Shawn's bags.

Shawn and Juliet walked in the hotel to check in and then go to their room.

They got to their room and got settled.

"Jules, it's 11:30 at night. What do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

Juliet was changing into her pajamas and said, "I am going to bed. Tonight is the first night in months that I get in bed before midnight."

"I am coming to bed also." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Shawn took off his clothes leaving him in just his boxer shorts. He got in bed with Juliet.

"Good night Jules. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too Shawn." Juliet said.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Shawn and Juliet got up around 10.

Shawn rolled over and said, "Good morning baby. How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. I miss the boys though."

"I know sweetheart. I do too."

"So Mr. Spencer, what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was thinking about running down to the station to say hey to Buzz and then go to the diner and eat lunch and then go home."

"You mean our diner?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Jules. I mean our diner."

Juliet smiled.

Shawn got up out of bed and picked up his clothes out of his suitcase and put them on.

Juliet got up out of bed and did the same and put her makeup on.

They got done getting dressed and then headed out of the hotel with their bags and all.

Shawn and Juliet got in the car and headed off toward the SBPD.

Shawn got to the SBPD and parked in the same spot that he has parked in for 8 years.

They got out of the car and went into the station.

Juliet looked around and saw Buzz immediately.

Shawn saw Buzz and said, "Hey Buzz."

Buzz walked over to the couple and said, "Hey guys. How are you?"

"We are good Buzz. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Good. I am junior detective finally and I am a daddy now. I have a 1 month old named Ashley." Buzz said.

Francie walked through the station doors with Ashley and walked up to Buzz.

"Hey baby." Francie said.

"Hey." Buzz said.

"Juliet, Shawn, haven't seen you guys in forever. How are you guys?" Francie asked.

"We are doing great. We have 2 boys now and living in San Francisco now." Shawn said.

"Happy to hear about the babies. Ashley here is only a month old." Francie said.

"She is precious. Can I hold her?" Juliet asked.

"Absolutely." Francie said.

Francie took Ashely out of her carrier and handed her to Juliet.

Shawn and Buzz walked off to go talk.

Juliet and Francie stayed in the same spot talking and catching up.

Around 11:45 Shawn walked back with Buzz over to Juliet and said, "Why don't we go home now? We can stop at the diner for some food and take it on the road. I want to bring Buzz."

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Buzz, do you guys want to come up to San Francisco with us for a week?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I do. I have a lot of vacation time." Buzz said.

"Cool. Jules and I are going to grab some lunch at the diner where we first met and then we will come over to your house so you can follow us." Shawn said.

"Ok. See you guys in a little bit." Buzz said.

"Ok Buzz." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked out of the station and got in their car and went to the diner.

Juliet got out of the car first and went inside and found the same spots when they first met.

Shawn came inside last and saw Juliet sitting at his seat.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat." Shawn said.

"Am I now?" Juliet asked.

"Yes you are." Shawn said.

"Well you can get over it because my husband said the same thing when we first met here 8 long years ago."

"Well then. I guess we should order some food and get back to Buzz's place."

"I guess we should."

Shawn and Juliet ordered their food and ate and visited until Buzz called them.

They got up and went to their car and drove over to Buzz's house. They parked in Buzz's driveway and went and knocked on the door.

Buzz came to the door and said, "Shawn and Juliet are here."

Francie came down the hall with Ashley in her arms and said, "The stuff is already in the car. She just got changed and had a bottle so we are good to go."

"Let's go then." Buzz said.

Buzz and Francie got in their car and waited for Shawn to back down the driveway.

Shawn backed down the driveway and waited for Buzz to catch up.

Shawn drove on the interstate for 5 long hours and got to their house finally.

Juliet texted Carlton and said, _"Hey come to Karen's in about 10 minutes."_

_"Ok. See you then. Marlowe and Lily are coming also." _Carlton texted.

"_Ok." _ Juliet texted.

Shawn and Juliet got out of the car and put their stuff in the house and said, "Leave your stuff in the car. We got somewhere we want to show you."

Buzz shut the back of his car and followed Shawn and Juliet to Karen's house.

Juliet got to Karen's house and knocked on the door.

Karen came to the door and said, "Hey guys. You are back early."

"I know we wanted to bring someone to see you."

Buzz poked his head around the corner and smiled.

"Buzz. How are you?" Karen asked.

"I am great. I am junior detective and I am a daddy to a baby girl named Ashley."

"I am so happy for you Buzz. Why don't you guys come on in?" Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way into the living room and saw Aaron sleeping and Brice wiggling in the air.

Shawn went over to Aaron and picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey baby boy. Daddy is back." Shawn whispered.

Aaron opened his eyes and said, "Hey daddy."

"Hey Aaron. You tired?"

Aaron nodded.

"Go back to sleep."

Aaron went back to sleep and Juliet took Brice off the floor and took a seat next to Shawn.

Carlton knocked on Karen's door.

Karen went and let Carlton in.

Carlton, Marlowe, and Lily walked in the living room.

Carlton saw Buzz and said, "McNab."

"Detective Lassiter." Buzz said.

Buzz got up and went to go hug Carlton.

Carlton hugged Buzz and said, "You look good McNab."

"Thanks. You do too."

"How has it been?"

"I am junior detective now and I am a daddy to a little baby girl named Ashley who is right there."

"I am so proud of you McNab."

"It's all because of you sir."

"I did my job right then."

"Yes you did."

Buzz peeked over Carlton's shoulder and said, "Is this Lily?"

"Yes that is. You can hold her."

Buzz took Lily from Marlowe and said, "Hello. I am Buzz. I am a detective like your daddy. Your daddy is a good man."

Carlton patted Buzz on the shoulder and sat next to Marlowe.

Buzz played with Lily a little bit while Marlowe was holding Ashley.

Brice started fussing.

Shawn took Brice from Juliet and stood up and walked around the house.

"Brice, what's wrong?" Shawn whispered.

Juliet got up and handed Aaron to Karen and went to go check on Shawn and Brice. Juliet went upstairs and saw Shawn and Brice sleeping on the guest bed. She shut the door and laid down next to them.

_"Karen, sorry to leave, but Shawn and Brice are asleep up here." _ Juliet texted.

_"Ok. Take your time."_

Juliet put her phone in her pocket and said, "Shawn, you need to wake up."

"Why Jules?"

"We are at Karen's."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"It is 6:30 at night. Let's go home and get the babies bathed and get Buzz and Francie settled in."

"Ok."

Shawn got up still holding Brice and followed Juliet downstairs.

"Well everyone, I guess we better get going. Buzz and Francie need to get settled in and I got to get the boys bathed and ready for bed." Juliet said.

"Ok. Night guys." Karen said.

"Goodnight." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Aaron and followed Shawn, Buzz, and Francie to her house.

Shawn opened the door and let Buzz and Francie in first.

Buzz came back out and got the stuff from his car and brought it upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Shawn!" Buzz yelled.

"In here Buzz."

Buzz walked back to Shawn's bedroom and found him in the bathroom bathing Brice.

"What's up dude?" Shawn asked.

"Can Ashley sleep in the playpen in our room this week?" Buzz asked.

"Absolutely. I can help you move it in a little bit." Shawn said.

"I got it. Thank you man."

"Welcome. Good night.

"Good night."

Juliet came in the bathroom after Buzz left and said, "Aaron is fed and asleep, now what's the verdict on this little boy here?"

"He is almost bathed. He is fed and he is perfect."

"That's what I thought."

Shawn finished bathing Brice and dried him off. Shawn put Brice's 'Psych' pajamas on that Aaron had when he was baby when Shawn made them. Shawn went to the bedroom and changed into his pajamas and waited on Juliet to get in bed.

Juliet walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth and mumbled, "Is Brice sleeping in our bed tonight?"

"No. I am fixing to rock him to sleep."

"Ok."

Juliet went back in the bathroom and finished all that she needed to do. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Shawn bouncing Brice to make him go to sleep. She walked over there and placed a kiss on Brice's cheek and then got in bed.

Brice finally fell asleep.

Shawn looked down at Brice and saw him sleeping. Shawn bent down and gave Brice a kiss on his forehead and put him in his playpen and then got in bed with Juliet.

He got in bed with Juliet and got situated.

Juliet snuggled into Shawn and said, "I love you Shawn."

"I love you too Jules. Good night."

"Night."


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Shawn and Juliet got up around 10.

Shawn rolled over and said, "Good morning baby. How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. I miss the boys though."

"I know sweetheart. I do too."

"So Mr. Spencer, what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was thinking about running down to the station to say hey to Buzz and then go to the diner and eat lunch and then go home."

"You mean our diner?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Jules. I mean our diner."

Juliet smiled.

Shawn got up out of bed and picked up his clothes out of his suitcase and put them on.

Juliet got up out of bed and did the same and put her makeup on.

They got done getting dressed and then headed out of the hotel with their bags and all.

Shawn and Juliet got in the car and headed off toward the SBPD.

Shawn got to the SBPD and parked in the same spot that he has parked in for 8 years.

They got out of the car and went into the station.

Juliet looked around and saw Buzz immediately.

Shawn saw Buzz and said, "Hey Buzz."

Buzz walked over to the couple and said, "Hey guys. How are you?"

"We are good Buzz. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Good. I am junior detective finally and I am a daddy now. I have a 1 month old named Ashley." Buzz said.

Francie walked through the station doors with Ashley and walked up to Buzz.

"Hey baby." Francie said.

"Hey." Buzz said.

"Juliet, Shawn, haven't seen you guys in forever. How are you guys?" Francie asked.

"We are doing great. We have 2 boys now and living in San Francisco now." Shawn said.

"Happy to hear about the babies. Ashley here is only a month old." Francie said.

"She is precious. Can I hold her?" Juliet asked.

"Absolutely." Francie said.

Francie took Ashely out of her carrier and handed her to Juliet.

Shawn and Buzz walked off to go talk.

Juliet and Francie stayed in the same spot talking and catching up.

Around 11:45 Shawn walked back with Buzz over to Juliet and said, "Why don't we go home now? We can stop at the diner for some food and take it on the road. I want to bring Buzz."

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Buzz, do you guys want to come up to San Francisco with us for a week?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I do. I have a lot of vacation time." Buzz said.

"Cool. Jules and I are going to grab some lunch at the diner where we first met and then we will come over to your house so you can follow us." Shawn said.

"Ok. See you guys in a little bit." Buzz said.

"Ok Buzz." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked out of the station and got in their car and went to the diner.

Juliet got out of the car first and went inside and found the same spots when they first met.

Shawn came inside last and saw Juliet sitting at his seat.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat." Shawn said.

"Am I now?" Juliet asked.

"Yes you are." Shawn said.

"Well you can get over it because my husband said the same thing when we first met here 8 long years ago."

"Well then. I guess we should order some food and get back to Buzz's place."

"I guess we should."

Shawn and Juliet ordered their food and ate and visited until Buzz called them.

They got up and went to their car and drove over to Buzz's house. They parked in Buzz's driveway and went and knocked on the door.

Buzz came to the door and said, "Shawn and Juliet are here."

Francie came down the hall with Ashley in her arms and said, "The stuff is already in the car. She just got changed and had a bottle so we are good to go."

"Let's go then." Buzz said.

Buzz and Francie got in their car and waited for Shawn to back down the driveway.

Shawn backed down the driveway and waited for Buzz to catch up.

Shawn drove on the interstate for 5 long hours and got to their house finally.

Juliet texted Carlton and said, _"Hey come to Karen's in about 10 minutes."_

_"Ok. See you then. Marlowe and Lily are coming also." _Carlton texted.

"_Ok." _ Juliet texted.

Shawn and Juliet got out of the car and put their stuff in the house and said, "Leave your stuff in the car. We got somewhere we want to show you."

Buzz shut the back of his car and followed Shawn and Juliet to Karen's house.

Juliet got to Karen's house and knocked on the door.

Karen came to the door and said, "Hey guys. You are back early."

"I know we wanted to bring someone to see you."

Buzz poked his head around the corner and smiled.

"Buzz. How are you?" Karen asked.

"I am great. I am junior detective and I am a daddy to a baby girl named Ashley."

"I am so happy for you Buzz. Why don't you guys come on in?" Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet made their way into the living room and saw Aaron sleeping and Brice wiggling in the air.

Shawn went over to Aaron and picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey baby boy. Daddy is back." Shawn whispered.

Aaron opened his eyes and said, "Hey daddy."

"Hey Aaron. You tired?"

Aaron nodded.

"Go back to sleep."

Aaron went back to sleep and Juliet took Brice off the floor and took a seat next to Shawn.

Carlton knocked on Karen's door.

Karen went and let Carlton in.

Carlton, Marlowe, and Lily walked in the living room.

Carlton saw Buzz and said, "McNab."

"Detective Lassiter." Buzz said.

Buzz got up and went to go hug Carlton.

Carlton hugged Buzz and said, "You look good McNab."

"Thanks. You do too."

"How has it been?"

"I am junior detective now and I am a daddy to a little baby girl named Ashley who is right there."

"I am so proud of you McNab."

"It's all because of you sir."

"I did my job right then."

"Yes you did."

Buzz peeked over Carlton's shoulder and said, "Is this Lily?"

"Yes that is. You can hold her."

Buzz took Lily from Marlowe and said, "Hello. I am Buzz. I am a detective like your daddy. Your daddy is a good man."

Carlton patted Buzz on the shoulder and sat next to Marlowe.

Buzz played with Lily a little bit while Marlowe was holding Ashley.

Brice started fussing.

Shawn took Brice from Juliet and stood up and walked around the house.

"Brice, what's wrong?" Shawn whispered.

Juliet got up and handed Aaron to Karen and went to go check on Shawn and Brice. Juliet went upstairs and saw Shawn and Brice sleeping on the guest bed. She shut the door and laid down next to them.

_"Karen, sorry to leave, but Shawn and Brice are asleep up here." _ Juliet texted.

_"Ok. Take your time."_

Juliet put her phone in her pocket and said, "Shawn, you need to wake up."

"Why Jules?"

"We are at Karen's."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"It is 6:30 at night. Let's go home and get the babies bathed and get Buzz and Francie settled in."

"Ok."

Shawn got up still holding Brice and followed Juliet downstairs.

"Well everyone, I guess we better get going. Buzz and Francie need to get settled in and I got to get the boys bathed and ready for bed." Juliet said.

"Ok. Night guys." Karen said.

"Goodnight." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Aaron and followed Shawn, Buzz, and Francie to her house.

Shawn opened the door and let Buzz and Francie in first.

Buzz came back out and got the stuff from his car and brought it upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Shawn!" Buzz yelled.

"In here Buzz."

Buzz walked back to Shawn's bedroom and found him in the bathroom bathing Brice.

"What's up dude?" Shawn asked.

"Can Ashley sleep in the playpen in our room this week?" Buzz asked.

"Absolutely. I can help you move it in a little bit." Shawn said.

"I got it. Thank you man."

"Welcome. Good night.

"Good night."

Juliet came in the bathroom after Buzz left and said, "Aaron is fed and asleep, now what's the verdict on this little boy here?"

"He is almost bathed. He is fed and he is perfect."

"That's what I thought."

Shawn finished bathing Brice and dried him off. Shawn put Brice's 'Psych' pajamas on that Aaron had when he was baby when Shawn made them. Shawn went to the bedroom and changed into his pajamas and waited on Juliet to get in bed.

Juliet walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth and mumbled, "Is Brice sleeping in our bed tonight?"

"No. I am fixing to rock him to sleep."

"Ok."

Juliet went back in the bathroom and finished all that she needed to do. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Shawn bouncing Brice to make him go to sleep. She walked over there and placed a kiss on Brice's cheek and then got in bed.

Brice finally fell asleep.

Shawn looked down at Brice and saw him sleeping. Shawn bent down and gave Brice a kiss on his forehead and put him in his playpen and then got in bed with Juliet.

He got in bed with Juliet and got situated.

Juliet snuggled into Shawn and said, "I love you Shawn."

"I love you too Jules. Good night."

"Night."


	22. Chapter 22

At 3:30 in the morning, Brice started crying.

Juliet rolled over and began to get up to get him.

Shawn pulled her back down and said, "Jules, I got him. I am going to put him in the car and drive him around for a little bit."

"Ok. Good luck."

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet.

Shawn got out of bed and put on a shirt and pants. He went over to Brice's crib and picked him up. He grabbed his keys and went out to his car.

He put Brice in his seat and buckled him up and situated the mirror so that Shawn could see him through the rearview mirror.

Shawn got in the car and backed down the driveway.

Shawn drove around the neighborhood 5 times before Brice went back to sleep.

Shawn pulled back up at the house at 4:15 in the morning. He got out and grabbed Brice and went inside and went back in his room. He got in the room and threw the keys on the dresser and put Brice back in his crib and got in bed.

Juliet opened her eyes and said, "Hey, what took you so long?"

"He wouldn't go to sleep. I drove around the neighborhood 5 times."

"I am sorry. Next time I will take him."

"It's ok Jules. Go back to sleep."

Juliet put her head on Shawn's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Shawn lifted his arm and wrapped it around Juliet's waist and pulled her closer.

Juliet got up at 8 o'clock and let Shawn sleep longer. She got out of bed quietly and picked Brice up and went in the living room.

She got in the living room and didn't see Buzz or anyone else up so she went in Aaron's room and saw him up.

"Good morning." Juliet whispered.

"Hey mommy."

"Aaron, be quiet. Daddy and Uncle Buzz and everyone is still sleeping."

Aaron nodded.

Juliet helped Aaron out of his bed and they walked into the living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons.

2 hours later Buzz came down the stairs holding Ashley.

"Good morning." Buzz said.

"Good morning. Is Francie still asleep?"

"She is getting dressed. I am fixing Ashley a bottle right now. Do you want me to fix Brice one?"

"If you do not mind. Shawn should be up in a little bit."

"That's fine."

Juliet got up and made coffee.

Shawn stretched and smelled coffee. He got out of bed with just his pants on and walked out into the living room.

He got to the living room and found everyone else up.

"Daddy!" Aaron squealed.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Good."

Shawn picked Aaron up and walked over to the couch where Juliet was.

"Good morning sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Good morning. Did you sleep good?"

"I did. 3:30 is not a good time to get up."

"I know."

Shawn kissed Juliet and put Aaron down to play with his toys. He got up off the couch and fixed a cup of coffee for him and Juliet.

He got back with the coffee and said, "There you go sweetheart. I am going to go put on some clothes."

"You might want to do that."

Shawn smiled and went to their room and got dressed. He came out of his room with his Tennessee Titans shirt and gym shorts on.

"Aaron look it's daddy." Juliet said.

Aaron turned around and saw Shawn.

"Daddy."

"Aaron."

"Come play with me daddy."

"Ok. Do you want Uncle Buzz to play with you while I talk to your momma?"

"Sure."

Buzz got off the couch and sat on the floor and played with Aaron.

Juliet put Brice in his swing to let him sleep. She got up and followed Shawn to the bedroom.

Shawn shut the door and said, "Jules, I want another baby."

"Shawn, where is this coming from?"

"I had a dream last night that we had another baby."

"Shawn, Brice is only 5 months old."

"I know Jules. I was reading online the other day that this couple had kids who were 11 months apart."

"Ok Shawn. If you really want another baby…"

"Jules I am serious I want another baby. Maybe another one after that."

"Shawn slow down."

"Jules I am sorry, I just want another baby. I know I said that like 5 times already, but…"

Juliet cut him off with a kiss.

"Ok Shawn. Let's have another baby."

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet.

"Are you sure Jules?"

"Shawn Spencer, I am dead serious."

"Good. Let's go out there now."

"Ok."

Shawn got up and fixed his hair and picked up Juliet and carried her down the hall.

"Shawn put me down."

"No Jules, we are almost in the living room."

Shawn threw Juliet on the couch and kissed her.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Uncle Buzz is fixing to leave."

"Why?"

Buzz came down the stairs with everything.

"Hey guys. I just got a call from the chief and I need to get down there ASAP."

"Well Buzz, we missed you man. Don't be a stranger."

"Thank you guys for letting us stay here. Sorry we have to go so soon."

"It's ok. Be careful on your way home."

"Thank you guys. Love you."

Juliet hugged Buzz and Francie and Shawn did the same.

Buzz and Francie left and went back home to Santa Barbra.

Shawn turned to Juliet and said, "Well Jules, what do you say to dropping the babies off at my dad's tonight and we can come home and relax."

"Shawn, let's wait a week or two. I am so tired. I miss the boys being home so I want to hang out with them. How about I take you three boys to dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great. Where we going?"

"That's a surprise Spencer."

"Jules, tell me now."

"No Shawn. Let's get back inside. I am sure Brice is up now."

Shawn and Juliet went inside and saw Aaron talking to Brice.

"Yeah Brice you can have this toy." Aaron said.

Aaron gave Brice one of his toys to play with.

Brice took the toy and put it in his mouth.

Shawn whispered, "Go interrupt them."

"You go do it."

"No."

"Fine."

Juliet came from around the corner and said, "Brice, you know you aren't supposed to put that toy in your mouth."

Aaron turned around and said, "He likes my toy mommy."

"He sure does."

Aaron turned around and continued to play with Brice.

Shawn came around the corner and said, "Aaron, mommy is taking us to dinner. Let's take you and your brother to go get haircuts."

"Brice doesn't have hair daddy."

"You're right. You can still come."

"Ok."

Juliet walked over to Shawn and said, "Why don't we wait a few more months until he gets his hair cut?"

"I guess. I want you to be there too."

Juliet hugged Shawn.

"Ok Aaron, I need to get going. Give daddy some love." Shawn said.

Aaron put his toy down and ran over to Shawn and hugged him.

"I love you kid."

"Love you too daddy."

Shawn bent down and kissed Aaron. He got back up and gave Juliet a kiss.

"Alright Jules, I will be back in a few minutes." Shawn said.

"Ok. Love you!"

Shawn grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out the door. He got in his car and drove to the haircut shop. He pulled in the parking lot and parked. He got out of the car and went in and saw his dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here? You don't have hair." Shawn said.

"Shawn don't start. I am here because they trim beards." Henry said.

"Wow. You must be really out of work."

"Why are you here son?"

"Jules is taking me and the boys to dinner tonight."

"What else Shawn, don't lie to me."

"Jules and I are trying for another kid."

"Shawn, Brice is only 5 months old. Why now?"

"Dad, he will be 6 months old tomorrow, so I think we are safe. I was reading online and this couple and their kids are 11 months apart."

Henry laughed.

"What now dad?"

"I don't know Shawn. I wish the best of luck to you guys."

"Thanks papa bear."

"Tell Juliet and the boys hey. Love you son."

"Love you too dad."

Henry got up and left and went back home.

Shawn waited to get his haircut and Juliet called.

Shawn grabbed his phone out of his pocket and saw Juliet's contact picture and answered it, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hey baby. I got you a new shirt and some nice pants for tonight."

"Oooh. I can't wait to see them. I will see you in a few minutes. Love you."

"Love you too."

Shawn hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

The guy walked up to Shawn and started cutting his hair. Shawn got his hair cut real short, but still his hair would stick up.

Shawn paid the guy who cut his hair and then headed home.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and walked in and saw Juliet and Brice dancing to his and Juliet's song.

Shawn shut the door quietly and tiptoed over to Juliet and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close and kissed her.

"Hello baby." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn."

Juliet turned around and looked at Shawn's new haircut.

"The hair is looking good baby. I think I like your hair shorter than longer."

"Well I just might keep it short for you then."

"I would love that." Juliet flirted.

Shawn went and sat down on the couch and said, "I ran into my dad there."

"Shawn why in the hell was your dad there? He doesn't have hair."

"Exactly what I said. I told him that we are trying for another baby because he figured it out."

"How did he take it?"

"He is happy for us and wishes the best of luck."

"That's good."

Juliet put Brice in his swing and said, "We should go get dressed. Bring Brice and put him in his playpen and be quiet, Aaron is sleeping."

Shawn and Juliet went to their room and got dressed.

Juliet got dressed and headed to the bathroom to go do her makeup.

Shawn finished getting dressed and picked out Juliet's favorite pineapple tie.

"Jules, can you tie my tie?" Shawn asked.

"Of course I can baby."

Juliet turned around and tied Shawn's tie and pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

"That kiss was nice." Shawn said.

"There will be more tonight." Juliet flirted.

Shawn straightened out his tie and went and got Brice dressed. He went into Brice's room and picked out a little tuxedo onesie and put it on him.

Shawn went and put Brice in Aaron's room so he could get Aaron dressed.

Shawn picked out a nice shirt and some plaid shorts for Aaron with his Nikes.

Shawn picked both of them up and brought them into the living room and waited on Juliet.

Juliet got finished with her make up and put on her heels and walked down the hall and found her 3 handsome men dressed up and waiting on her.

"Well someone looks extra handsome tonight." Juliet looked at Shawn.

"I know Jules, Brice is so handsome."

"Shawn, honey, I am talking about you."

"Oh. Well thank you. You look absolutely stunning tonight Jules."

"Thank you baby. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

Shawn and Juliet put the kids in the car and got in themselves and drove to the restaurant.

Juliet pulled up to the restaurant and parked. She got out and got Brice out and then Shawn got Aaron out.

Shawn put Aaron on his hip and grabbed Juliet's hand.

Juliet put Brice on her hip and grabbed Shawn's hand and walked in.

They walked in and saw their family with a 'Happy Birthday Shawn' banner.

Shawn turned to Juliet and said, "Jules, thank you so much sweetheart."

"You're welcome. I have to tell you something once we sit down."

Shawn and Juliet walked over to the table and put the kids in highchairs.

Juliet bent down and reached in her purse and pulled out a positive pregnancy test and put it under her leg.

"Shawn I left something in the car, can you go get it for me?" Juliet asked.

"Absolutely."

Shawn got up and went to the car and grabbed Juliet's lip gloss.

Juliet reached under leg and put the pregnancy test on Shawn's part of the table.

Shawn walked back in holding Juliet's lip gloss and sat down. He sat down and saw a pregnancy test and it was positive.

"Jules, is this a joke?" Shawn asked.

Juliet smiled and said, "Nope. Happy Birthday baby."

Shawn and Juliet hugged and Shawn gave her a kiss.

"Best birthday present ever sweetheart." Shawn said.

"I told everyone, but you."

"Wow. I was talking to my dad this morning about that. I am shocked that he didn't slip up and tell me."

"I made sure he wouldn't."

"Juliet Lynn Spencer, I love you and that little alien in there so much."

"I love you too Shawn Henry Spencer."

Shawn leaned over and kissed Juliet.

"We will have to break it to Aaron soon."

"Honey, baby steps."

Shawn smiled and put his hand on Juliet's stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

Shawn enjoyed his birthday dinner and ate cake with his family after.

Juliet leaned over to Shawn and said, "Are you ready Mr. Spencer? You look tired."

"I am Mrs. Spencer. Ready?"

Juliet nodded.

Shawn stood up and helped Juliet out of her chair and said, "Thank you everyone for this and a very special thank you to my wife who is carrying our 3 child."

Everyone smiled.

"We need to get going because the boys are asleep." Shawn said.

"Alright Shawn. We love you." Karen said.

"Love you guys back." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Brice up out of his highchair and held him.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on her hip.

Aaron put his head on Juliet's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Juliet's neck.

Juliet turned to Aaron and gave him a kiss.

"Alright guys. Love you." Juliet said.

"Congratulations guys." Maddie said.

"Thank you mom." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked out of the restaurant and went to the car. Shawn unlocked the car and put Brice in his seat and buckled him up.

Juliet put Aaron in his seat and buckled him up and kissed him on his forehead.

Shawn went to Juliet's side of the car and pushed her back to the car and kissed her.

"Thank you so much Jules. I love you." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn one more kiss and said, "You're welcome. I love you to Shawnie."

"How far along are you?"

"8 weeks."

"How in the hell did I not know this?"

"I don't know. I am not having any morning sickness or cravings yet. I am sure they will kick in a few weeks."

Shawn opened his arms and hugged Juliet.

"I guess we better get home and get the boys to bed."

"I like the way you think Spencer."

Shawn smiled and opened the door for Juliet.

Juliet got in the car and buckled up.

Shawn got in the car and buckled up and headed toward his house.

"Shawn, I have something to show you when we get home." Juliet whispered.

"Am I going to like it?"

"Yeah. Very much."

Shawn smiled and grabbed Juliet's hand over the console.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and stopped the car and got out and unlocked the door for Juliet.

Shawn went back to the car and got Brice out of his seat and his diaper bag and went inside and saw Juliet changing Aaron into his pajamas. He went into Aaron's room and gave Aaron a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight sweet man." Shawn whispered.

Shawn walked out of Aaron's room and went and changed Brice into just his diaper and walked back to his room and put Brice on the bed.

Shawn got undressed and just left on his boxers and got in bed and put Brice on his chest.

Juliet came in and got into her pajamas and kissed Brice on the head and said, "Come on baby boy let's go to bed."

Juliet grabbed Brice and put him in his playpen.

Shawn got up and turned on the light and said, "Jules, what did you want to show me?"

"Hold on. I need to go turn on the baby monitor."

Juliet went into Aaron's room and turned on the baby monitor and checked on him. She went out of his room and shut the door. She walked back into her room and pulled something out of her purse and put it behind her back.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and pulled the ultrasound out from behind her back and showed it to Shawn.

Shawn sat up and asked, "Is this our peanut Jules?"

"It sure is Shawn."

"I wanted to come to the doctor with you."

"I know. I wanted it to be your birthday present."

"Well Juliet, this has got to be the best 27th birthday a man can have."

"I am glad baby."

Shawn sat up and fixed his pillows and turned on the fan.

"You aren't cold?" Juliet asked.

"No. I sleep in just my boxers all the time."

"True. I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetheart. Thank you again for everything Jules."

"You're welcome."

Shawn pulled Juliet closer to him and kissed her.

Juliet kissed him back and said, "Good night."

Shawn reached over and turned out the lamp on his and Juliet's side of the bed and went to sleep.

**I know this one is a little short. I had to find a good stopping place for today. Only 2 more weeks of school for me and then I am out until August 7****th****. Thank you for following this amazing story.**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Shawn got up before Juliet and took the boys with him to go see his dad.

Juliet woke up and called Shawn as soon as she didn't see him.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey it's me. Where are you?" Juliet asked.

"I am at my dad's. Come on over. He is making breakfast. The boys are here also. I am in my pajamas. You can come like that also." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will be there in a little bit. I love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too sweetheart." Shawn said.

Juliet went in the bathroom because of morning sickness.

"Great, here we go again." Juliet said.

Juliet got done and brushed her teeth. She put on her slippers and grabbed her phone and headed toward Henry's house.

Juliet got to Henry's and went in through the backdoor.

Shawn heard the backdoor shut and hopped up and said, "Good morning baby."

Juliet walked over to Shawn and said, "Good morning Shawn."

"Aaron, your mother is here." Shawn yelled.

Aaron got up and ran to Juliet.

Juliet bent down and picked Aaron up and said, "Hello sweet man."

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

Aaron put his head on Juliet's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Juliet patted his back and said, "Hey little dude, daddy wants to talk with us. Let's go upstairs with him and your brother."

"Ok." Aaron said.

Juliet headed upstairs and found Shawn and Brice.

Juliet put Aaron down and walked over and laid on the bed.

Shawn turned around and shut the door.

"Aaron come see me." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Brice to Juliet and picked Aaron up and put him on his lap.

"Aaron, you know how Brice is your brother?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah daddy." Aaron said.

"Your mommy has a baby in her tummy. You will have another little brother or sister soon kiddo." Shawn said.

Aaron looked at Shawn and put his hand on Juliet's stomach and said, "In here?"

"Yes, in there." Shawn said.

"Cool." Aaron said.

"Yeah that's cool dude." Shawn said.

Juliet put Brice on the bed and pulled Aaron in her lap and said, "We had this talk about 8 months ago. You have to be careful with mommy buddy."

"Ok mommy." Aaron said.

"Now give me some love." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Aaron off of Juliet's lap and kissed her.

"Shawn, I wasn't talking about you." Juliet laughed.

"Oh well. I stole mommy's kisses Aaron." Shawn said.

"Those are my kisses daddy." Aaron said.

"Well mommy is mine." Shawn said.

Juliet kissed Shawn back and said, "Your daddy is all mine."

Aaron sat down and pouted.

Shawn picked Aaron up and laid him down on the bed and kissed him.

Aaron laughed.

"Mommy." Aaron squealed.

"Ha. Daddy loves Aaron." Shawn said.

"I love daddy." Aaron said.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck and pulled up and hugged him.

Shawn picked him up and put Aaron's head on his shoulder and hugged him.

Juliet took out her phone and took a picture without them looking.

"Aaron, I think mommy wants a hug." Shawn whispered.

Shawn put Aaron on the bed and Aaron walked to Juliet and sat in her lap.

"Hey baby boy." Juliet said.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

Juliet hugged Aaron and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

Juliet ran her hands through Aaron's thick hair.

"You have thick hair just like your daddy." Juliet said.

"I need it cut momma." Aaron said.

"Really? Do you want me to go with you?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Daddy needs to come also." Aaron said.

"Ok. I will see if daddy can come." Juliet said.

Aaron smiled.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and said, "Let's go get your haircut today."

"Ok." Aaron said.

"Let's go eat breakfast that grandpa made." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on her hip and walked downstairs.

Shawn picked up Brice and put him on his hip and walked downstairs.

Shawn walked in the kitchen and said, "Dad thank you for cooking this."

"You're welcome son. I am sure mom-to-be will love this." Henry said.

"I sure will. Thank you Henry." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Juliet. By the way, I am very happy for the both of you." Henry said.

"Thank you dad." Shawn said.

"You're welcome son. See you guys later." Henry said.

"Bye grandpa." Aaron said.

"Bye kiddo." Henry said.

Henry picked Aaron up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and Shawn kept Brice.

"Let's go." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and walked out of Henry's house.

Shawn got on the sidewalk and started toward their house. Shawn got home and unlocked the door and went inside and got Brice dressed.

Juliet walked into Aaron's room and got him dressed.

Shawn came out of Brice's room and put him in Aaron's room.

"Aaron, how do you want your haircut?" Juliet asked.

"Like daddy's." Aaron said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and winked at her.

"Ok. Let's go then." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on her hip.

Shawn grabbed Brice and walked out to the car and buckled him up.

Juliet put Aaron in the car and Aaron buckled himself up.

"Shawn, Aaron just buckled himself." Juliet said.

"Did he?" Shawn asked.

"He did." Juliet smiled.

Shawn got in the car and said, "Ready to go bud?"

"Yeah daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet got in the car and buckled up.

Shawn backed down the driveway and drove to a haircut place. He got to 'Sports Clips' and parked in a parking spot.

Shawn got out of the car and got Brice and his seat and waited on Juliet and Aaron.

Juliet and Aaron got out of the car and Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand.

They walked into the haircut place.

Shawn got up to the counter and said, "I need to get my son's haircut for the first time."

"Ok. Name?" the secretary asked.

"Aaron Spencer." Shawn said.

The nice lady wrote Aaron's name on the appointment list and said, "He should be called in about a few minutes."

Shawn took Aaron and sat down in a chair.

"Aaron Spencer." a haircut person called.

Shawn got up and said, "That's us."

"Come on and sit in this chair here." the lady said.

Shawn put Aaron up in the chair and said, "Jules get over here."

Juliet got up and went over and sat by Aaron.

"Hey momma." Aaron said.

"Hey baby boy." Juliet said.

The haircut person came back and asked, "How would he like his haircut today?"

"It's his first one and he wants it to be like his daddy's hair." Juliet said.

"Ok then." the lady said.

The lady began to cut Aaron's hair and put the first piece of Aaron's hair in a plastic bag and handed it to Juliet.

The hairstylist continued cutting Aaron's thick hair and Juliet took a picture.

The lady finished up and Aaron's hair looked like Shawn's.

"Daddy look." Aaron said.

Juliet turned Aaron around and showed him.

"Woah. Nice hair dude. Nobody has as nice hair as me though." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to him and said, "I think I do."

"Jules, we will talk about this when we get home." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

Shawn went up to the counter and paid for Aaron's haircut.

Aaron went over to Shawn and said, "Daddy pick me up."

Shawn bent down and picked Aaron up and said, "You look almost as good as me."

Aaron laughed and put his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn paid and went outside with Juliet and Brice.

Shawn put Aaron in the car and buckled him up and then shut his door.

Shawn got in and saw Juliet looking at her phone and said, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey you. Your kid looks good. Not as good as you but still cute." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I made him 100%." Shawn joked.

"Uh Shawn, didn't we have this conversation?" Juliet asked.

"We did Jules. Just joking." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Shawn pulled out of his parking spot and drove home.

Shawn pulled in his driveway and noticed both kids asleep. Shawn got out and unlocked the door for Juliet.

Juliet got Brice out of his seat and took him inside and laid him down on the couch.

Shawn went back out to the car and got Aaron. He walked back inside and sat down on the couch with him.


	25. Chapter 25

Juliet got up around 7 in the morning because of her morning sickness. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once she got finished in the bathroom she brushed her teeth and then went to get Brice and change him.

Juliet walked into Brice's room and changed him.

"Do you want to go see your brother?" Juliet asked.

Brice babbled.

Juliet took Brice off the changing table and put him on her hip and went into Aaron's room and saw him sleeping.

"He is just like his daddy. Sleeps all day." Juliet said.

Aaron woke up and said, "Momma."

Juliet walked over to his crib and said, "Good morning. Want to go play outside? It is so pretty outside."

Aaron lifted his arms so Juliet could pick him up.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on the floor.

Aaron grabbed Juliet's hand and walked out into the living room.

Juliet walked outside and saw Shawn playing with a little black lab puppy.

"Look mommy it's a puppy." Aaron squealed.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and kissed him.

"Good morning." Juliet said.

"Good morning. Look who I found in our backyard just walking around." Shawn said.

"I am guessing it is that cute puppy am I right?" Juliet asked.

"Jules you are so right. Now let me see my boy." Shawn held out his arms.

Juliet handed Brice to Shawn and then sat down on the couch with him.

Aaron ran around the yard with the puppy chasing him.

"You think Aaron would like a puppy?" Juliet asked.

"What are you saying?" Shawn asked.

"I am saying we might keep this dog. He looks like he is 2 ½ months old." Juliet said.

"Jules, you're having another baby. A dog would be too much." Shawn said.

"I want a puppy though. If we keep him let's name him Jax." Juliet said.

"Jax with an X?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. It's a cute name. I was also thinking if we have a boy we could name him Cole Jackson." Juliet said.

"Woah ok. It is before 10 in the morning and you are throwing stuff at me too fast." Shawn laughed.

Juliet laid her head on Shawn's chest and said, "Aaron, you and the puppy come here."

Aaron ran to Juliet and the puppy followed him.

"Do you want a puppy? Daddy wants a puppy." Juliet said.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Well this puppy right here is our new dog." Juliet said.

"Yay." Aaron said.

Shawn got up and went inside and got him a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch and watched the replay of the Oklahoma City Thunder and the San Antonio Spurs play in the NBA Finals.

Juliet went inside and said, "I don't feel good so I need you to call Carlton and ask him to pick us up a cage at Petco."

"I will do that sweetheart. Go lay down. I will come and check on you in a little bit." Shawn said.

Juliet laid down on the couch and put her head on Shawn's right thigh.

Shawn picked up his phone and called Lassiter.

"Hello?" Carlton answered his phone.

"Hey Lassie, it's Shawn. Jules isn't feeling good right now and we got a new dog and we need a cage. He is going to get pretty big so get a decent sized cage. One for a black lab." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will be there in a few minutes. I know it's before noon but put me a beer in the freezer for me." Lassie said.

"Will do." Shawn said.

Carlton hung up his phone and headed to Petco and picked up a cage, some dog food, and a collar for the new puppy. He checked out and went to Walgreen's and got some flowers, chocolate, and her favorite cold drink. He paid for those and he went to their house.

Carlton drove up in the driveway.

Shawn saw him pull up and got up and went to go help him out.

Shawn and Lassie both carried the cage and the dog food on top of the cage. Shawn had the collar around his neck.

They got all the way into the house and Shawn put the cage in the corner.

Carlton ran outside to his car and brought in the stuff he got for Juliet. He got back inside and said, "Hey partner."

Juliet opened her eyes and said, "Hey Carlton."

Carlton gave Juliet her things and sat down.

Shawn got up and got Carlton and him a beer. He sat back down with Juliet and whispered, "You haven't told him yet have you?"

Juliet looked at Shawn and shook her head no.

"What's wrong with Juliet?" Carlton asked.

"Well Carlton don't get mad at Shawn first of all. Second of all, I am pregnant again." Juliet said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carlton asked.

"I was afraid you would bitch at me again like the other 2 times." Shawn raised his voice.

"I wanted it to be Shawn's birthday present since his birthday was a few days ago." Juliet said.

"You're damn right I would bitch at you again. You are keeping Juliet from doing her job Shawn." Carlton yelled.

Shawn got up and went outside and played with the kids and the puppy.

"Damn Carlton, do you always have to be an ass?" Juliet asked.

"Juliet you have to go back to work soon. The money that pays for everything you have." Carlton said.

"I can still go to work Carlton. I just will be out of the field. I will go to crime scenes with Shawn." Juliet said.

"Whatever. This is your third child Juliet. Damn." Carlton said.

"Have a problem? Go take it up with my husband out there with my other two kids and the new puppy." Juliet yelled.

Carlton went outside and sat down across from Shawn.

Juliet quickly called Maddie over to watch the babies.

Maddie got there quickly.

Juliet went outside and grabbed the kids and the dog and brought them inside to Maddie.

Maddie went back to her house with the dog and the boys.

Juliet went outside to sit next to Shawn.

"This is your third child Spencer!" Carlton yelled.

"Yes Lassie you know how to count." Shawn retorted.

Carlton jumped out of his seat and Juliet pushed him back down.

"Now Carlton, why don't you want me to have more kids with Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Juliet he is bound to screw all this up one day and then you will all alone with your kids and he will be somewhere across the country." Carlton said.

"I know Shawn wouldn't do that. We are married Carlton. Last time I checked you aren't my mom and even then she doesn't tell me who I can't have kids and how many kids I can have with Shawn." Juliet said.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing Shawn. I am sorry. Lily is crying every 15 minutes and Marlowe is getting on my nerves with this whole I am eating for 2 thing. I haven't gotten any sleep in the past 32 hours." Carlton said.

"It's cool dude. In 9 months or maybe 8 who knows because both kids were born at different times. Aaron was early and Brice was born a week late." Shawn said.

"What's your point Spencer?" Carlton asked.

"Oh yeah that. Whenever the baby comes I won't be sleeping for a long, long time. The kids might stay with you or Karen mostly Karen and we will be for the first week with just the new baby." Shawn said.

"That's going to be a joy to see. Your kids are good Shawn. Never thought they would look like you and act like Juliet." Carlton laughed.

Shawn laughed and said, "Hey buddy, thank you for everything I will pay you back when I get the money."

"No need to man." Carlton said.

"Alright let Jules go call my mom and tell her that the kids can come back now." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn, I am flipping my shit at you." Carlton said.

"It's cool dude. Over 8 years of you doing that I am used to it." Shawn said.

Carlton smiled.

"What's the puppy's name?" Carlton asked.

"Jax." Shawn said.

"Juliet named him?" Carlton asked.

"Yep. It's spelled with an X." Shawn said.

"Cool. Can't wait to see that puppy wearing a pineapple collar." Lassie said.

"Alright dude. I will see you later." Shawn said.

Carlton left and went back to his crazy household.

Shawn and his family enjoyed the rest of their morning with their kids and dog.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Juliet got up and showered.

Shawn got up 15 minutes later and said, "Good morning sweetheart. Are you going to work?"

"I sure am. I will call you later ok?" Juliet said.

"Ok. Want breakfast first?" Shawn asked.

"I would, I am hungry." Juliet said.

Shawn walked closer to Juliet and put his hand on her belly and said, "I guess you are. The little one in there is probably starving."

Juliet slapped his hand and said, "Shawn, you are not funny."

Shawn yanked his hand back and whispered, "Ow."

Juliet stepped closer to him and kissed him.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and pulled her closer.

Juliet wrapped her arm around Shawn's neck stood on her tiptoes.

Shawn pulled away and heard Aaron talking in his room.

"Shh, I am going to sneak up on him." Shawn said.

"No. Don't scare him. Go get him and I will get Brice up and him dressed." Juliet said.

"Yes ma'am." Shawn said.

Shawn walked out of his room and got Aaron.

Juliet turned around and went over to Brice's crib and got him up and carried him into his room and changed him and got him dressed.

Shawn opened Aaron's door and said, "Good morning."

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn walked over to Aaron and picked him up.

"Is momma up?" Aaron asked.

"She is. She is getting your brother dressed. I need to get you dressed also." Shawn said.

Shawn set him down on the changing table and changed him. He picked him up and put him on the floor and got Aaron some clothes. He bent down and put Aaron on his lap and began to get him dressed.

Juliet went in Aaron's room and said, "Is he being hardheaded this morning baby?"

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey baby. Did daddy get you dressed?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Well I think daddy is going to cook us breakfast. Let's go watch some cartoons on the TV while he cooks." Juliet said.

"Ok momma." Aaron said.

Aaron took Juliet's hand and dragged her to the living room. He jumped on the couch and got situated.

Juliet sat down next to Aaron and turned on the TV.

Shawn walked out of Aaron's room and went in the kitchen and got breakfast ready. He finished cooking pancakes, waffles, and sausage and said, "Jules, breakfast in ready."

Juliet turned to Aaron and saw him sleeping.

"Shawn come see this." Juliet whispered.

Shawn walked over to the couch and saw Aaron sleeping and Brice sleeping on Aaron's lap.

"They are so cute Jules. Let's eat." Shawn said.

Shawn helped Juliet off the couch and they walked to the table and began to eat.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Juliet asked.

"I planned on taking the dog and the kids to Petco to get him a collar and a leash and other stuff." Shawn said.

"That sounds fun. I am just working 4 hours so I should be home around lunch. Want to go eat lunch without the boys?" Juliet asked.

"I would love to. I will just drop them off at my dad's." Shawn said.

"I will come pick you up there when I get off work." Juliet said.

"That would be nice." Shawn said.

They ate breakfast.

"Well baby, thank you for breakfast. I need to get going. I love you. Have a good day." Juliet said.

"Love you too." Shawn said.

Juliet got up out of her chair and went over to Shawn and ran her fingers through his newly cut short hair.

"Jules I just fixed my hair." Shawn groaned.

"Oh well. I guess you will have to fix it again." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and pulled Juliet by her waist and kissed her.

Juliet pulled away and said, "That was nice. I will see you later ok?"

"Ok. Love you." Shawn said.

Juliet put her hands on Shawn's chest and patted it. She got her gun, badge, and everything else she needed for work.

She walked to the front door and turned around and said, "I love you. I will see you around lunch."

"Love you too Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet went out the front door and walked to her car in the driveway. She got in her car and drove off to the SFPD.

Juliet got to the station and parked. She got out of her car and went inside.

Karen saw Juliet walk inside the station and ran up to her and said, "Detective, it is good to have you back."

"Thanks Karen. I don't know if Shawn told you or not, but I am pregnant again. It was Shawn's birthday surprise." Juliet said.

"Congratulations. Does Lassiter know?" Karen asked.

"He does. I don't know how he feels about it though." Juliet said.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. As long as you and Shawn are happy that is what counts." Karen said.

"I guess you're right." Juliet said.

"Well I have a case for you in my office." Karen said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet and Karen walked back to Karen's office.

Karen opened her office door and let Juliet in and filled her in on the case.

Juliet looked at the case.

"Do you think Shawn could help us with this one? If not I know Henry can since he works at Psych now." Karen asked.

"I think he can come in tomorrow. I have to leave at lunch for the day though. I will talk to him about it then." Juliet said.

"Ok detective." Karen said.

Karen's office phone rang.

Karen walked over to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Chief Vick speaking." Karen said.

"Hey Karen it's Shawn. Did Jules make it to work yet?" Shawn asked.

"She is right here. Do you want to talk to her?" Karen asked.

"Please." Shawn said.

Karen put her hand over the phone and said, "Juliet, Shawn is on the phone."

Juliet walked over to Karen's desk and picked up the phone.

"Hey what's up?" Juliet said.

"Hey Jules can you come outside for a second? I got some people who want to see you." Shawn said.

"Shawn I just got to work. Who in the hell are they?" Juliet asked.

"Just get out here alone." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet hung up the phone and turned to Karen, "Shawn is out there with some people who want to see me. I will be back in a few minutes."

"That's fine. Tell the boys hey for me." Karen said.

"Come out there with me. You can see our puppy too." Juliet said.

"Ok." Karen said.

Juliet picked her purse up and walked outside with Karen.

The women walked outside and saw Shawn, Brice, Aaron, Jax, and all of Juliet's family.

Juliet looked at Shawn who had his arms out waiting for her hug.

Juliet ran to Shawn and hugged and kissed him.

"Hey Jules. Missed you too." Shawn laughed.

"What are they doing here?" Juliet asked.

"They wanted to come up here and hear the news. Also they needed to bring me my gift for my birthday." Shawn said.

"You haven't told them yet have you?" Juliet asked.

"No. We only told my parents." Shawn said.

"Do you want to tell them now?" Juliet asked.

"We can." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet turned toward everybody.

Shawn said, "Juliet is pregnant again."

Everyone cheered and hugged them.

Jax started barking.

Juliet pushed Shawn out of the way and went to the car and saw the dog and the kids in the car.

"Hey baby." Juliet said.

Brice looked up and held up his arms for Juliet to take him.

Juliet picked Brice up and put him on her hip.

Brice laid his head down on Juliet's right shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Juliet turned her head and kissed Brice on the cheek.

"Go see daddy." Juliet said.

Juliet passed Brice to Shawn.

Shawn took Brice and did the same as Juliet did.

Juliet poked her head in the car and said, "Hey Aaron."

Aaron looked at Juliet and said, "Mommy! Come get me out of here."

"Ok. I am coming." Juliet said.

Juliet walked around to Aaron's side of the car and got him out. She picked Aaron up and put him on the ground and got Jax out of the car and carried him.

Juliet walked back to where Shawn and her family was.

"Did you see his collar Jules?" Shawn said.

"I did. I like the green collar with his name monogramed in yellow. Nice Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Aaron went over to Shawn and grabbed his hand and pulled it.

Shawn looked down and said, "Hey buddy. Go get the dog's leash out of the car for mommy."

Aaron went on the front seat and got the leash. He tried to shut the door but couldn't. He ran back to Shawn and said, "Here daddy I tried to shut the door but I couldn't."

"It's ok kiddo. I will shut it in a little bit." Shawn said.

Juliet put Jax down and put him on the leash.

"Juliet, you can take the rest of the day off, since your family is here." Karen said.

"Thank you so much Karen. Boys tell Aunt Karen bye." Juliet said.

Aaron waved bye to Karen.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him in his seat and buckled him up.

"Mom, did you ride here with Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"No. I rode with your father and brother." Maryanne said.

Juliet smiled.

Juliet ran inside and got her purse and cleaned up her desk. She ran back outside and saw Shawn buckling Brice in his seat.

Jax was in the front seat waiting on Juliet to get in the car.

Juliet got in the car and waved bye to everybody.

Juliet buckled up and then Jax hopped in her lap.

"Jules, he likes to roll down the windows." Shawn said.

"How in the hell does he do that?" Juliet asked.

"You see Jules, dogs have these things called paws. If they press something or put pressure on anything it will react. They also walk on these too." Shawn said.

"No shit." Juliet said.

"Well you asked for it." Shawn laughed.

Shawn drove home. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

Juliet's parents pulled right up behind them.

Shawn got out of the car and opened the door for the O'Hara's. He went back out to the car and got Aaron and Brice.

Juliet got out of the car and brought the puppy inside.

Shawn managed to shut both doors with his foot and walked inside carrying both kids.

Juliet turned around and saw Shawn and said, "Well I could've helped you if you would've just asked."

"Nah I am good. I am 'Super Dad' remember?" Shawn asked.

Juliet laughed. She shut the door behind Shawn.

Shawn went over to the living room floor and put the kids down. He went into the kitchen and grabbed him, Frank, and Ewan a beer.

Shawn brought them the beer and sat down on the couch next to Juliet.

Juliet rested her hand on Shawn's left thigh and said, "Shawn, can I talk to you for like 5 minutes?"

"Absolutely. I am sure your parents here can watch these two sleeping plus a crazy puppy." Shawn said.

"We can son." Frank said.

Shawn smiled.

Shawn got up and grabbed Juliet's hand and brought her upstairs.

Juliet pulled Shawn into one of the extra bedrooms up there and shut it. She went and sat down on the bed and pulled Shawn down with her.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I can't have my family here. There is too much chaos in this house already. I can't be stressed with work, the kids, the dog, and you. Well, you don't stress me out that much, but you get the point." Juliet said.

"Do you want me to tell them to go somewhere else? I know you can't be stressed because it isn't good for the baby." Shawn said.

Juliet laid down on the bed and sighed.

Shawn looked at her and put his hand on her stomach and kissed her.

Juliet kissed back and ran her fingers through his trimmed hair.

"Jules, how are we going to tell them?" Shawn asked.

"I am going to say that we can't have company because I am just starting back at work and try to finish unpacking the house which we still need to do." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Juliet up with him and pulled her into a hug.

Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck and kissed him.

Shawn smiled into the kiss and then pulled away.

"Let's go. I think it has been more than 5 minutes." Shawn whispered.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn picked Juliet up and threw her across his shoulder and ran down the stairs and threw her on the couch.

"Shawn! You're not funny." Juliet screamed.

"But I am that's the problem. You love me too much to say it." Shawn laughed.

Juliet nodded and kissed Shawn.

Juliet sat up and put her hands in her lap.

Shawn grabbed Brice and Aaron and put them up on the couch with them.

"Mom, dad, there is something I need to tell you." Juliet said.

"What is it Julie?" Frank asked.

"We can't have company over just yet. We have only been here 2-3 months and we still have to unpack something, I just went back to work, the kids stress me out. You know I can't be stressed because it isn't good for the baby." Juliet said.

Frank looked at Maryanne and said, "Well Julie, I guess we better get going. Ewan just got called back into work and I have some stuff overseas."

"Dad, don't start with that 'work' crap." Juliet said.

"You're right Juliet, I will see you guys later then." Frank said.

Frank, Maryanne, and Ewan all got up and left and went home.

Juliet relaxed on the couch for the rest of the day with her family.


	27. Chapter 27

Juliet was shopping for groceries and things to cook throughout the week. She got up to the checkout counter and saw Abigail as the cashier. Juliet took out her phone and called Shawn.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey babe. I am at the store and guess who my check out person is." Juliet said.

"Jules you know that I am bad at guessing, but I am guessing Abigail." Shawn said.

"Wow. Are you at the store?" Juliet asked.

"As a matter of fact I am right behind you." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and saw Shawn.

Shawn ran over to Juliet and hugged her.

"Hello Jules." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn. Where are the kids?" Juliet asked.

"My dad and mom wanted to spend the night with them." Shawn said.

"Thank you for sending them over there." Juliet said.

"Wow. Where is all this coming from?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I love the boys I really do, but I need some Shawn time." Juliet whispered.

Shawn bent down and whispered, "Good I need some Jules time."

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "Dinner and movie?"

"Absolutely. I am cooking and picking the movie." Shawn said.

"No, not fair Spencer." Juliet said.

"Sorry Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn helped Juliet put the groceries on the counter and Abigail checked them out.

"Jules, remember like 4 years ago where I got shot at?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

"Well I had to have it looked at today at a walk-in clinic." Shawn said.

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "Let me see it."

Shawn showed Juliet his wound.

"Is it hurting you?" Juliet asked.

"No. I was cleaning the yard and this doctor told me to get it looked at." Shawn said.

"Is the bullet still in there?" Juliet asked.

"If it is, I am not getting it out." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you have to get that thing out. It is a little too close to your heart." Juliet said.

"Jules…" Shawn whined.

"I will go have it checked out." Shawn said.

"I am going with you to make sure you do it." Juliet said.

"Whatever." Shawn said.

Juliet and Shawn continued to check out.

Shawn walked off somewhere to get Juliet some flowers and chocolate.

Juliet turned around and looked for Shawn.

Shawn came up behind Juliet with the flowers and chocolate already paid for.

"Jules turn around." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and saw the flowers and chocolate.

"Thank you baby. I love them." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. Come here." Shawn held out his arms.

Juliet went into his arms and hugged Shawn.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and said, "Let's go. I think someone is getting a little jealous."

Shawn looked at Abigail and kissed Juliet while doing it.

Abigail ran away from the counter crying.

Juliet and Shawn laughed at Abigail running away crying.

"That was a success." Juliet said.

"I agree. Now let's go home and check on the dog." Shawn said.

Shawn walked Juliet out to her car and helped her put the groceries in the back of the car. He shut the trunk.

Juliet turned around where her back faced the car and said, "Thank you for everything sweetheart."

"You're welcome Jules. I do it because I love you." Shawn said.

"Well, you must love me then." Juliet joked.

Shawn laughed.

Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I will see you at the house?" Juliet asked.

"Sure thing. I need to run by my dad's first. Meet me there please." Shawn said.

"Ok. Is everything alright?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I just need you to come to my dad's." Shawn said.

"Ok. I am running by the house first to put up the groceries." Juliet said.

"Ok. Take your time." Shawn said.

"Alright. I love you. Tell the boys hey for me." Juliet said.

"You will see them shortly. I love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and then opened her car door for her.

Juliet got in her car and Shawn shut the door.

Shawn watched as Juliet pulled out of the parking lot. He went back to his car and went to his dad's. Shawn pulled up into Henry's driveway and parked behind his old Ford truck. He turned off the car and got out. He went inside and didn't see anybody.

Shawn went downstairs into the basement first and didn't see anything, he went back up and checked his parent's room and then the kitchen and then the living room, and he finally went upstairs and saw his boys sleeping on the king size bed together. Shawn took out his phone and took a picture of his two sleeping boys.

Henry came upstairs and heard Shawn. He went up behind Shawn and said, "They are great kids son."

Shawn turned around and said, "Thanks dad. I will be sure to tell Jules when she gets here."

Shawn heard the front door open and then shut. He moved past Henry and ran downstairs to meet his wife.

Juliet turned around when she heard footsteps coming down from upstairs.

Shawn appeared around the corner of the stairs and said, "Jules, come here."

Juliet followed Shawn up the stairs and went to the room where the boys were sleeping.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's waist and pulled her close to him.

Juliet wrapped both of her arms around Shawn's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

Shawn looked down at Juliet and smiled.

"My dad said that we have some great kids Jules." Shawn said.

"I have to agree with your dad." Juliet laughed.

"Let's go back downstairs." Shawn said.

"Baby monitors?" Juliet asked.

"They are setup." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn and Juliet descended down the wooden staircase and went and joined his parents in the living room.

Juliet made herself comfortable on the couch while Shawn was getting them something to drink.

Shawn came back with two waters. He handed one to Juliet and then took his spot next to Juliet.

"So Juliet, how far along are you?" Maddie asked.

"10 weeks." Juliet said.

"Wow. Have you had any trouble or is this pregnancy just like the other two?" Henry asked.

"Just like the other two thank gosh. My morning sickness should go away when I am about 4 months pregnant so that isn't too far away." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

"Goose, how do you feel about Juliet being pregnant again?" Maddie asked.

"To be honest mom, I couldn't be any happier. It was the best birthday present by far in my 27 years of life." Shawn said.

"You didn't like that remote controlled plane I got you when you were 6?" Henry laughed.

"I did dad. That was 21 years ago." Shawn said.

Henry laughed.

Brice's cry came over to the baby monitor and Juliet and Shawn got up at the same time.

"We'll be right back." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went upstairs and saw Brice sitting up on his own.

"Hey buddy. Since when could you sit up all by yourself?" Juliet asked.

Brice rolled back on his side and laughed.

"I spoke too soon then." Juliet laughed.

Shawn picked up Aaron and held on to him.

Juliet followed Shawn down the stairs.

Shawn got to the couch and sat down and said, "Jules can you please get me Aaron's blanket out of his bag?"

Juliet nodded. She walked back over to Shawn and handed him Aaron's blanket while she had Brice's blanket. She sat down next to Shawn who was gently rocking Aaron back to sleep.

Juliet propped her legs up on the coffee table and put Brice on her legs so she could watch him.

Brice laid back on Juliet's legs and looked around. He looked at Shawn and then Juliet.

Shawn noticed Brice and said, "Hey buddy. You like looking around don't you?"

Brice laughed and clapped.

Maddie and Henry laughed.

5:00 in the afternoon came around and Shawn and Juliet were fixing to leave and go back home.

Shawn put Aaron on the floor with his toys while Juliet put Brice in the swing.

"Well mom and dad, I guess I will see you later tomorrow afternoon. I am not getting up early whatsoever tomorrow. My goal is to sleep in until about 3:00 tomorrow afternoon." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes knowing that Shawn would be up well before then.

"Alright Goose. It was so great seeing you guys." Maddie said.

"Give the boys a kiss for me please." Juliet said.

"Don't worry Juliet they are going to be spoiled once you guys leave." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet laughed.

Shawn and Juliet got in Shawn's car and went back to their house.

Shawn got to the house and said, "Well Jules, we got the house to ourselves for tonight. I am exhausted."

Juliet yawned, "I agree Shawn. Let's go heat up some TV dinners and watch the movie."

"Who said we were going to be watching the movie?" Shawn smirked.

"Whatever it is let's go, I am getting tired." Juliet said.

Shawn turned off the car and ran out of the car and ran around to Juliet's side of the car. He opened her door and picked her up and ran inside.

"Didn't lock the door?" Shawn asked.

"We have a black lab Shawn." Juliet said.

"He is a 2 month old puppy Jules." Shawn said.

"Oh well, the alarm was set though." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

They went inside and Shawn went in the kitchen and began to cook dinner.

Juliet walked over to Jax's cage and let him out.

Juliet let the dog out in the pouring rain. Juliet had to pick the dog up and bring him out in the yard to pee.

Juliet walked back inside sopping wet.

"Ok, this dog is so spoiled." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and said, "Why would that be sweetheart?"

"He won't go in the yard to pee because it is raining. I had to pick his little black ass up and set him in the yard so he could pee." Juliet said.

Shawn walked out of the kitchen and over to Juliet. He brought Juliet a towel so she could dry off a little bit.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Shawn said.

"This dog is something else isn't he?" Juliet asked.

"He is. He is a cutie though." Shawn said.

"He is cute, but he isn't cuter than me." Juliet bragged.

"You beat him by a long shot." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

Shawn got up and went back in the kitchen and finished cooking.

"Jules, sweetheart, time to eat." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and sat down at the table while Shawn was fixing their plates.

Shawn walked back over to the table and set Juliet's plate down in front of her and then put his down next to hers. He sat down and then got back up to get some water.

"Shawn, this is really good." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules. I have a movie picked out or are you tired yet?" Shawn asked.

"Let's watch part of the movie. I am exhausted." Juliet said.

"That's fine." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet got finished eating. Shawn got up and picked the plates and stuff up and put them in the sink.

Juliet walked over to the couch and laid down on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

Shawn washed the dishes and then dried them off.

By the time he got finished and got the movie, Juliet was asleep on the couch with the dog in her lap.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and picked Jax up and put him in the cage for the night. He went back over to Juliet and picked her up and brought her to the bedroom.

Shawn put Juliet down on the bed and got the covers situated on her and then put on his t-shirt and took off his jeans and got in bed with Juliet.

Shawn turned over and grabbed the remote from the end table and turned on the TV and watched TV until he fell asleep.

At midnight Juliet rolled over and slapped Shawn on the face accidentally.

Shawn woke up from Juliet hitting him.

"Jules, are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Juliet asked.

"Well you kind of just hit me in the face." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled over and turned on the lamp and said, "Let me see."

Shawn showed Juliet his face.

"It is not that bad." Juliet said.

"Is it red?" Shawn asked.

"A little bit. A kiss will fix it." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet leaned over and kissed Shawn on the cheek. She rolled back over and turned out the light and went back to sleep.

Shawn sat up and turned on the lamp, on his side of the bed.

"Are you ok?" Juliet asked.

"No." Shawn said.

Juliet sat up and moved to be in front of Shawn.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"I know you don't like me bringing up our breakup, but I forgot to tell you something." Shawn said.

"Is this another lie Shawn?" Juliet said.

"No, no. This is about what I did when we weren't together." Shawn said.

"Ok. What is it?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, those 6 weeks we weren't together I went to the hospital because I was so dehydrated. I didn't eat, drink, or sleep at all the first 2 weeks that we weren't together. One day my dad came over to the Psych office and found me passed out on the floor. He tried to wake me up, but he couldn't. He took me to the hospital. The doctor's had to put all kinds of IVs in me. I got out of the hospital about a week before we got back together." Shawn explained.

"Shawn why did you do that?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, I didn't want to lose you. I tried to call and you wouldn't answer. I came by, but all I found was my bag of stuff, I wanted to explain that I had a reason for all of it." Shawn said.

"You're saying that if I wouldn't have ignored you, you wouldn't have been at the hospital for a week?" Juliet asked.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her closer and said, "Juliet, I would take a bullet for you any day. I didn't want to lose you. You were the best thing that happened to me ever. You were the one, you were the one who I was going to marry and settle down with and have a few kids. Well you are all of those." Shawn said.

Juliet let a few tears fall from her eye.

Shawn quickly wiped them away.

"I am sorry Shawn. Why are you telling me this now?" Juliet asked.

"I had a dream about it, more like a nightmare, I felt like I had to tell you it. I don't know why I thought of it, but I did." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I am glad that you told me that. I am sorry I didn't listen to you and I pushed you away. We probably wouldn't've broken up if I would have let you explain to me at the reception. If only I had listened to you, geez I am so stupid." Juliet said.

"No sweetheart, it wasn't you who lied. It was me just to save my ass from getting thrown in jail by Lassie." Shawn said.

Juliet put her head on Shawn's chest and cried.

Shawn calmed her down and fell asleep while doing it.

Juliet finally calmed down and went to sleep around 1:30 in the morning.


	28. Chapter 28

At 7:00 in the morning, Juliet got up and left Shawn asleep. She went in the bathroom because of her morning sickness. She got done and brushed her teeth and left the bathroom and went to let the dog out.

Juliet walked in the living room and saw Jax sleeping.

"Well, aren't my boys tired today?" Juliet whispered.

Shawn woke up and didn't feel Juliet next to him. He got up and went to the bathroom and then went in the living room and looked for her. He didn't see her in the living room, he went outside and saw her outside with Jax.

He went outside and sat down next to Juliet.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Hello. Why are you up?" Juliet asked.

"Couldn't sleep. How were you after you got calmed down?" Shawn asked.

"I am still shaken up about it, but I am sure it won't bother me today." Juliet said.

"I am sorry Jules, I had to tell you. It was killing me because I haven't told you." Shawn said.

"It's ok Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn leaned over and kissed Juliet.

Shawn whistled and called Jax over to them.

"Come here Jax." Shawn yelled.

Jax and Aaron come around the corner with Aaron chasing Jax.

"Woah. Hey buddy. What are you doing home?" Shawn asked.

Aaron shrugged.

A few seconds later Maddie and Henry come around the corner with Brice and both of the boys' bags.

"Good morning." Maddie said.

"Hey mom, dad. What are you two doing here?" Shawn asked.

"They were up and Aaron wanted to come play with the puppy." Henry said.

"Oh well ok. Let me go put on some shorts and I will be right out." Shawn said.

"You might want to do that son." Henry said.

Juliet laughed and followed Shawn inside.

Henry and Maddie went inside and watched the boys play with the dog.

Shawn ran to the back of the house.

Juliet ran after him.

Shawn got to the bedroom and Juliet shut the door behind her.

"Hello Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn moved closer to Juliet and kissed her.

"Hello Shawn." Juliet said.

"Where are my shorts at?" Shawn asked.

"Under the bed." Juliet said.

"Why in the hell are they under there?" Shawn asked.

"Ask your dog." Juliet laughed.

Shawn bent down and got his shorts from under the bed and put them on.

"There you go. All covered." Juliet said.

"Ha ha Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went back to the front of the house.

Aaron heard Shawn and Juliet laughing. He got up and met them in the hallway.

"Hey momma." Aaron said.

"Hey Aaron." Juliet said.

Aaron went over to Shawn and lifted his arms so he can be held.

Shawn picked him up and put him on his hip.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey Aaron. Did you have fun at grandma's and grandpas?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

They got to the living room and saw Brice on his stomach playing with Jax.

"I can't believe Brice is 8 months old Shawn." Juliet said.

"Me either. Next month we get to find out what we are having." Shawn said.

"I know. I want a boy again." Juliet said.

"Me too." Shawn said.

"Did I tell you my name suggestion?" Juliet asked.

"You did. Cole Jackson." Shawn said.

"That's a cute name Juliet." Henry said.

"Thank you Henry." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Aaron to Juliet and went and stood over Brice.

"Hey Brice." Shawn said.

Brice rolled over and managed to get out, "Dada."

Juliet heard Brice and ran over to him.

"Hey buddy." Juliet said.

"Daddy." Brice said.

Shawn bent down and picked Brice up.

"Brice, I think mommy is a little sad that you haven't said her name yet." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled at Shawn.

"Brice please say mommy." Shawn said.

"Momma." Brice cooed.

"That's my boy. Now give me a kiss." Shawn said.

Brice pushed Shawn's face away and laughed.

"You're going to get kisses later." Shawn said.

Henry and Maddie got up.

"Well guys. The boys were good as always." Maddie said.

"Thanks for keeping them mom." Shawn said.

"You're welcome Goose. I love you guys." Maddie said.

"Love you too mom." Shawn said.

Henry and Maddie left and left Shawn and Juliet with their kids.

Shawn went over to the couch and sat down and waited on Juliet to get in there.

Juliet walked in the living room with both boys in her arms.

"Hey supermom." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Juliet said.

"I don't get superdad?" Shawn asked.

"I'm sorry superdad." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet sat down next to Shawn and said, "Brice, we are so proud of you."

"Yes we are. Your brother said momma when he was 8 months almost 9 months." Shawn said.

"Baby, he doesn't know what the hell you are talking about." Juliet said.

"I don't care." Shawn said.

"By the way, our doctor's appointment is scheduled for next Monday. She said we can come in and be able to tell then." Juliet said.

"Wow. That fast huh?" Shawn asked.

"What's wrong Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules. I have to paint the walls again. Thank God Aaron grew out of his baby carrier and we have another crib since Aaron has a big boy bed." Shawn said.

"Aaron go play please." Juliet said.

Aaron hopped off of Juliet's lap and went to go play in his playroom.

"Ok. So we have to move his playroom downstairs. We have 5 rooms up here and we have 3 upstairs." Juliet said.

"Ok. So we have a place what's going to be in each room. That 5th bedroom is going to be for the other kid." Shawn said.

"The other kid?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Our little girl." Shawn said.

"Who said I was willing to get pregnant again after this one?" Juliet said.

"We have talked about it Jules." Shawn said.

"Ok. 1 more after this one. NO MORE Shawn." Juliet said.

"Hey, I can't control little Shawn here." Shawn said.

"Uh yeah you can Shawn." Juliet said.

"So I can't make love to my own wife?" Shawn asked.

"That's not what I am saying. I am saying that we will plan this next one." Juliet said.

"So you are saying Brice and the new one weren't planned? Juliet I planned this. I knew exactly what the hell I was doing. Well maybe not when Brice was conceived, but are you serious?" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn! Don't yell at me for something like that. I am not bitching at you for creating our kids. I don't want to go through the pain anymore. Shawn, every 13 months it seems like I am in the hospital fixing to have a baby." Juliet yelled.

Shawn sighed and said, "Jules, I am sorry for yelling at you."

"Shawn, it's ok. Just telling you that I didn't plan them also." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. Sorry." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn.

"Promise me, you ask me first if you want another kid ok?" Juliet said.

"Deal or you get back on the pill." Shawn said.

"I wouldn't mind if I get back on it after the 4th kid." Juliet said.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn." Juliet said.

"I love you Jules." Shawn said.

"I love you Shawn." Juliet said.


	29. Chapter 29

Saturday morning Shawn and Juliet got up and ate breakfast before the kids got up.

Karen called Shawn's phone.

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Hey Shawn, it's Karen. When do you guys find out the gender of the baby?" Karen asked.

"Monday. Why?" Shawn asked.

"I wanted to throw Juliet a baby shower again. You plan it and I set it up." Karen said.

"I am sure she will love it. I will be sure to text you first thing when we find out Monday." Shawn said.

"Alright Shawn. Tell the boys hey for me. Also tell Juliet she needs to come in today for a few hours." Karen said.

"Ok. Bye. See you later." Shawn said.

"Bye Shawn." Karen said.

Shawn hung up his phone and went in the living room.

"Hey Jules, Karen told me you need to come in today for a few hours." Shawn said.

"Ok. I am going to go ahead and get dressed. You need to stay here and clean the house up." Juliet said.

"Yes mom." Shawn said.

Juliet went back in the bedroom and put on her pantsuit and put her hair up. She grabbed her purse, gun, phone, and badge. She grabbed the keys.

"Bye Shawn I will see you later." Juliet yelled.

Shawn came running down the hall and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Bye Jules. I will see you later. Love you." Shawn whispered.

Juliet turned around and put her arms around Shawn's neck and pulled him for a kiss.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet whispered.

Juliet gave Shawn one more hug and a kiss goodbye then left.

Juliet got in her car and drove to the station. She got to the station and saw Lassiter waiting out in the parking lot for her.

Juliet got out of her car and walked over to Carlton.

"Good morning." Juliet said.

"We got a major case. Tell Shawn to drop the kids off at Henry's and tell him to get his ass down here." Carlton said.

"You have to call him. I need to go talk to Karen about something." Juliet said.

"Fine." Carlton grumbled.

Carlton took out his phone and dialed Shawn's number.

Shawn was getting Aaron ready and then his phone rang.

He looked at the Caller I.D. and said, "Hey Lassie-Face what's up?"

"Spencer get your ass down here now. Drop the kids off at your parent's house." Carlton said.

"Ok. Let me get one more kid dressed then I am coming." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and finished getting Aaron dressed then hurried and got Brice dressed. Shawn ran into his bedroom and got dressed and fixed his hair and other necessities. He packed the boys' bags and got them in the car and buckled them up. He got in the car and drove straight to his dad's house.

Shawn pulled up to his dad's house and got the boys out and went inside.

"Shawn what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"I need to get to work. Watch the kids please. I have their stuff in my car." Shawn said.

Shawn ran out to his car and grabbed the bags and ran back inside.

"Dad, if you need anything please call me or Jules." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn." Henry said.

Shawn gave both of the boys kisses and then left.

Shawn ran out of his dad's house and hopped in his car and drove off to the station. He pulled into the station and parked next to Juliet's car. He got out of the car and ran inside.

Shawn ran straight to Juliet's desk and asked, "What's up Jules?"

"We have this killer on the loose and I can go in the field, but as long as you are there with me." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am right here. The boys are at my dad's." Shawn said.

Juliet hugged Shawn and said, "The chief needs you."

Shawn walked into the chief's office with Juliet and sat down.

"Hello Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Hey Chief. Where's Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Well sorry to make you run out here, but Lassiter called about 5 minutes ago saying he found him." Karen said.

"It's ok. I would love to see what Jules' does all day." Shawn said.

"Well, you are junior detective and you have yet to come into work." Karen said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Been busy with everything. I need to make money. Can I start today?" Shawn asked.

"Absolutely. Your desk is across from Juliet's. I expect you two to be working not flirting or whatever you two do." Karen said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and winked.

"Yes ma'am. Do I have to come dressed in a suit and tie every day?" Shawn asked.

"Unfortunately you do. Lucky for you, right now you two will be only working half day." Karen said.

"That means today right?" Shawn asked.

"You are working full day today." Karen said.

Shawn groaned.

Juliet slapped Shawn on the arm.

"That will be fine Karen." Juliet said.

"Now you two get to work." Karen said.

"Yes ma'am." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet left the chief's office and went to their desk and worked.

Shawn peeked around his computer and saw Juliet working.

"Psst." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up from her work and said, "What?"

"Do you want to go get lunch?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn it's 10 in the morning. Go get us some donuts or something from Starbucks." Juliet said.

"Ok. You want your regular?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

Shawn reached in his back pocket for his wallet to get his debit card out.

"Oh crap." Shawn said.

"What now?" Juliet asked.

"I forgot my debit card at the house." Shawn said.

"How did you manage to do that?" Juliet asked.

"I was ordering something off of Amazon and I needed my card number. Can I please use yours? I don't have cash." Shawn said.

"Ok. Fine. Don't spend too much there please." Juliet said.

"Ok baby. If Karen asks where I am tell her I am getting me and you breakfast." Shawn said.

"Ok. Love you." Juliet said.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and gave her a kiss then left.

Shawn exited the station and went to his car and drove to Starbucks.

Shawn ordered Starbucks for him and Juliet then went to go get them some donuts.

Shawn pulled back up at the station and got out without spilling the coffee. He got the donuts also and went inside. He locked the car and then ascended up the steps.

Shawn saw Juliet and Carlton arguing. He went to Juliet's desk and put down the stuff and tried to listen to Carlton and Juliet. Shawn got close enough to hear them without him being noticed.

"Juliet, he is no good for you. I don't know how many times I tell you that and you still don't listen to me." Carlton yelled.

"Carlton, I love him. He is my husband. If I didn't love him I wouldn't have kids or anything else without him. He is the man I want to be with. I hate how every time that Shawn is around you trash him. Just like with the kids. You're lucky he forgave your ass last time." Juliet yelled.

Shawn walked back to his desk and began drawing on a piece of paper.

Juliet saw something out of the corner of her eye and realized it was Shawn.

"Damn Carlton. I am sure Shawn heard every word you just said." Juliet yelled.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and said, "Hey. Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Shawn said.

"Shawn…" Juliet said.

"Jules, I am going to go pick up the kids from my mom and we are going to hang out at the Psych office for the rest of the day with my dad and Gus." Shawn said.

"Now Shawn, don't go." Juliet said.

"Why not Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I want you here with me." Juliet said.

Shawn stood up and walked over to Juliet and gave her a hug.

"Jules, I am just like 3 minutes away." Shawn said.

"I know." Juliet said.

"I am going to get going. I love you. Tell Karen I went home for the day. If she asks why tell her I can't put up with Lassiter anymore." Shawn said.

"Ok. I love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist and didn't let go.

"Uh Jules, I need to go. I told my mom that I would be there in 15 minutes." Shawn said.

"No don't go." Juliet said.

"I have to. Plus I have to let Jax out which he probably crapped all over the kitchen floor." Shawn said.

"We haven't even been gone 2 hours." Juliet said.

"I know. I am going to work on house breaking him tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Ok, well I love you. Give the boys kiss for me. I may stop by Psych for lunch or something." Juliet said.

"That would be amazing." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet one more kiss and a hug. He went behind his desk and picked up his food and coffee and left.

Carlton walked over to Juliet and sat in Shawn's desk.

Juliet looked up from her paperwork and then looked back down. She got up from her desk and went to Karen's office and shut the door and all the blinds.

"Can I help you Juliet?" Karen asked.

"Call Shawn and tell him to please come back here quickly." Juliet cried.

"Ok. Hold on." Karen said.

Karen put Juliet in her comfortable chair.

Karen dialed Shawn's number.

"Shawn! Get down here please. Juliet is upset." Karen said.

"Ok. I am at my mom's house. Let me grab the boys and I will be there in about 5 minutes." Shawn said.

"Ok. Hurry." Karen said.

"Ok. Tell her I love her." Shawn said.

"Will do Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

Karen hung up the phone and went over to Juliet.

"Juliet what's wrong?" Karen asked.

"I will tell you when Shawn gets here." Juliet said.

Shawn ran into his mom's house and grabbed the boys and their bags.

"Hey mom. I need to get back to work. Jules is upset. I am taking the boys." Shawn yelled.

"Ok Goose." Maddie yelled.

Shawn put both boys in their seats and buckled them up and drove to the station. He pulled into the station and got out and brought Aaron and Brice in.

Shawn unbuckled Aaron and just brought Brice in his seat inside since he was sleeping.

Shawn hurried up the steps and ran into Karen's office.

"Jules, baby, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

Juliet got up and ran to Shawn and held on to him.

Shawn put Brice's seat down and pulled her into a chair and pulled her into his lap.

Juliet put her head into Shawn's shoulder and cried.

"Karen what is going on here?" Shawn asked.

"She wouldn't tell me." Karen said.

Juliet lifted her head and said, "It's Lassiter again Shawn."

"Ok, what about him?" Shawn asked.

"He is always pointing out your bad things that you don't do." Juliet said.

"Jules that's why I left in the first place. If I knew you were upset I wouldn't've left." Shawn said.

"Once you left it really got me upset." Juliet said.

"Sweetheart it is ok. I am here now." Shawn said.

Aaron got up and walked over to Juliet and said, "Mommy are you ok?"

Juliet picked Aaron up and said, "I am fine Aaron."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Juliet's neck and put his head on her shoulder.

Juliet patted Aaron's back.

"Shawn, are you two going home?" Karen asked.

"I am. I don't know about this one here." Shawn said.

Shawn looked down at Juliet and saw her and Aaron sleeping.

"Yeah I guess I am going home with these two." Shawn said.

"Do you want me to bring Juliet's car to your house tonight and leave mine here and we can carpool tomorrow?" Karen asked.

"She would appreciate it." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let me help you take the boys out. You take your time with her." Karen said.

Karen picked up Brice's seat and then went and got Aaron.

Shawn handed Karen the keys so she could start the car and put the boys in there while Shawn and Juliet were in there.

Back in Karen's office, Shawn said, "Jules, sweetheart, let's go home. Karen is bringing your car back home later."

Juliet woke up and stretched and hit Shawn in the face.

"Ow." Shawn laughed.

"Sorry." Juliet said groggily.

"It's ok baby." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and went and looked in Karen's mirror in her purse.

"Damn, I look awful." Juliet said.

"No you don't." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn, I have been crying for the past hour."

"I know. You sat in my lap for the whole time. You and Aaron fell asleep on me." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Let's go home. Hand Karen your keys or I will go grab them and set them on her desk." Shawn said.

Juliet and Shawn walked out and they went to Juliet's desk and grabbed her purse and her keys.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's keys and put them on Karen's desk.

Juliet shut down her computer and then shut down Shawn's.

Shawn was waiting by the car for Juliet.

Juliet walked outside and saw Shawn and Karen talking.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

"There she is." Shawn said.

Juliet hugged Karen and said, "Thank you for calling him Karen."

"You're welcome. You never come in my office crying like that. Once you came in I knew something was wrong." Karen said.

"Yeah. He makes me so upset." Juliet said.

"I will talk to him. I will make him an officer instead of a detective." Karen said.

"Thank you momma." Shawn said.

"What did you just call her?" Juliet asked.

"Momma. Why?" Shawn asked.

Karen laughed and pulled Shawn into a hug.

"Thank you son. I love you both." Karen said.

"All 6 of us love you too." Juliet said.

"6?" Shawn asked.

"All of us plus the new baby and Jax." Juliet said.

"Oh. All 6 of us." Shawn said.

"Well, I love all of you. See you tomorrow Juliet. I will bring your car back tonight." Karen said.

"My keys are on your desk." Juliet said.

Everyone got their hugs in and then everyone went their separate ways.


	30. Chapter 30

Monday morning Shawn got up and got the babies dressed and cooked breakfast for Juliet without waking her up.

"Aaron, let's go bring breakfast to mommy." Shawn said.

"Ok daddy." Aaron said.

"Be quiet though." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn, Brice, and Aaron quietly walked in the room.

Shawn picked Brice up and put him on the bed. He then put Aaron on the bed and told him to be quiet.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet gently on the lips.

Juliet turned her head and smiled.

"Good morning." Shawn whispered.

Juliet sat up and whispered, "Good morning to you too."

Juliet gave Shawn another kiss and then grabbed both of the boys and kissed them.

"Mommy stop it." Aaron said.

"Nope." Juliet laughed.

Juliet stopped kissing Aaron and started to tickle Brice.

Brice began to cut up with laughter.

"Momma." Brice said.

"What? What do you want?" Juliet asked.

"Daddy." Brice said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Your kid wants you."

"Why is he always my kid when he doesn't want you?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said.

"Hold on to him for a second please." Shawn said.

Shawn ran into the kitchen and grabbed Juliet's breakfast.

Shawn walked back in the room with the tray.

Juliet looked up and said, "Shawn, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, but Jules I did." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Shawn handed Juliet her breakfast and then kissed her.

"Come here Brice." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Brice and brought him in his room and changed and got him dressed. He brought Brice back in the bedroom and then grabbed Aaron.

"Daddy where are we going?" Aaron asked.

"To get you dressed. Me and mommy have to go somewhere. We are going to drop you off at grandpa's." Shawn said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Shawn brought Aaron in his room and got him changed and dressed.

"Ready to go see mommy now handsome man?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and then put him on the ground. Shawn grabbed Aaron's hand and they walked in his bedroom.

"Hey mommy we're back." Shawn said.

"You got both of the kids dressed today nice Spencer. What's up with that?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. We may or may not have an important lunch with everyone today after the doctor's appointment." Shawn mentioned.

"You surprise me every day Shawn Spencer." Juliet said.

"Isn't that why you married me?" Shawn joked.

"I will tell you that story on the way to the doctor's without the boys." Juliet said.

Shawn rose his eyebrows and smiled.

Juliet finished her breakfast and then got up and got dressed.

Shawn got in the shower while Juliet was watching the kids and getting dressed.

Shawn hopped in and out of the shower in 15 minutes. He spiked his hair, shaved, and then brushed his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom and into the laundry room to find his nice shirt and dress pants.

Juliet saw Shawn out of the corner of her eye and said, "Shawn, what are you looking for?"

"My nice shirt." Shawn answered.

"I have stuff laid out on the bed for you." Juliet said.

"Thank you baby." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Juliet smiled.

Shawn went in the bedroom and got dressed. He came out on the phone with Gus.

"Yes Gus, don't worry we will be there." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn." Gus said.

Shawn hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Juliet said.

Juliet picked up Brice and grabbed Aaron's hand brought them out to the car. She got the boys buckled up and then got in the car.

Shawn got in the car and drove to dad's.

"Dad!" Shawn yelled.

"In my room." Henry yelled.

Maddie came running down the stairs.

"Hey mom." Shawn said.

"Hey Goose. Dropping these little ones off?" Maddie asked.

"Sure are. We need to get going. I will text you later mom. Remember we have an important lunch to go to." Shawn said.

"Got it Goose. Now go on." Maddie said.

Maddie rushed Shawn and Juliet out of the house.

"Your mom seemed to rush us out of the house. What's going on?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know Jules. Let's go." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet got in the car and drove to the doctor's.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot and parked and then walked into the waiting room.

Juliet signed them in and went to sit down next to Shawn.

"Juliet Spencer." a nurse called out.

Juliet and Shawn got up and followed her into the room.

"The doctor will be in shortly." a nurse said.

Juliet nodded.

The doctor came in and said, "Hey Juliet."

Juliet looked up and saw Dr. Jones.

"Hey Dr. Jones. Did you move up here?" Juliet asked.

"I did actually. I got a promotion up here and I just happened to see your name and I decided to become your doctor." Dr. Jones said.

"That's great. So good to see you." Shawn said.

"Same here Shawn." Dr. Jones said.

Dr. Jones turned on the ultrasound machine and got the gel ready.

Juliet laid down on the table and lifted her shirt.

Dr. Jones put the gel on Juliet's stomach.

"So guys, looks like you two are having another boy." Dr. Jones said.

"Thank you Dr. Jones." Shawn said.

"Shawn we have passed Dr. Jones a long time ago. Call me Kelly." Kelly said.

"Ok Kelly." Shawn said.

"How are your other 2?" Kelly asked.

"They are great. Want to see some pictures?" Juliet asked.

"I would love to." Kelly said.

Juliet took her phone out of her purse.

Juliet unlocked her phone and went to the photo album that she had in her phone labeled 'Family'.

"Here, just swipe to the left and you can go through all of them." Juliet said.

"Ok." Kelly said.

Dr. Jones got to the picture of Aaron kissing Brice on the head the day that Brice was born.

"Aaron has gotten so big guys." Kelly said.

"Oh we know. He got his first haircut the other day." Shawn said.

Kelly smiled, "How did he get it cut? I am assuming just like his daddy's?"

"How'd you know?" Shawn asked.

"He looks just like you Shawn. Many people's first born wants to be like their daddy if they are a boy, the girl will act like their momma." Kelly said.

"Wow." Juliet expressed.

"How is Brice doing?" Dr. Jones asked.

"He is good. Getting big. He has a little brown and blonde hair that I never thought he would get." Juliet said.

"You never know, he might be a blonde head green eyed kid." Kelly said.

"That's cute." Shawn said.

"Of course it is." Juliet said.

"Well you two have a great day. I want to see Brice in a few months to give him a check-up, also Aaron." Dr. Jones said.

"We will make an appointment. See you later." Shawn said.

"Bye you guys. Congratulations again." Kelly said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet left the doctor's office and went to the restaurant where they had an important lunch.

Shawn got in the car and started it.

Juliet got in after him.

"Ok Jules, you never told me why you married me." Shawn said.

"I didn't? I thought you knew." Juliet smiled.

"Well Jules I know it was because I am an extremely sexy guy with great hair." Shawn said.

"Ok. Keep going." Juliet said.

"You also married me because you just love me to death you don't want to let me go ever." Shawn said.

"Damn Shawn. You got that all right. Good job." Juliet said.

Shawn stopped at a red light and leaned over and gave Juliet a kiss.

The light turned green and Shawn headed toward Sullivan's Steak House for lunch.

Shawn pulled in the parking lot and parked right next to Karen's car.

Shawn stopped the car and ran to the other side and helped Juliet out.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and got her purse and then grabbed Shawn's hand.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's neck and pulled her close.

Juliet still held on to his hand while it was around her neck.

Shawn walked in the restaurant and saw Lassie, Karen, Shawn's parents, and Gus there with the kids.

Shawn walked to the table and said, "Hello everyone."

"Hello Shawn. How was the doctor's visit?" Henry asked.

"Very good or well, I've heard it both ways." Shawn laughed.

"So kid, what are you two having?" Henry asked.

"Another boy." Juliet said.

Karen smiled and said, "Congratulations guys."

"Thank you." Juliet and Shawn expressed.

Shawn saw Aaron and Brice sleeping on Henry's lap.

"Dad, let me take my kids please." Shawn said.

"Ok." Henry said.

Henry took Aaron off his lap and handed him to Shawn then he took Brice off and handed him to Juliet.

Brice woke up and saw Shawn and cooed, "Daddy."

"What?" Shawn asked.

Brice held his arms up for Shawn to pick him up.

Juliet grabbed Aaron off of Shawn's lap and replaced him with Brice.

"Hey my man." Shawn said.

Brice put his head on Shawn's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck.

Shawn turned his head and gave Brice a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess I will have to give you the big brother speech too." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"What's so funny Jules?" Shawn asked.

"You sound like you don't want to give that speech again. I will if you want me to." Juliet offered.

"You can be in the room with me if you want like you barged in last time when I was having a big boy talk with Aaron." Shawn said.

"Well, I had no idea that you were having that talk with him then." Juliet said.

Shawn playfully rolled his eyes.

"I need to get something out of the car. Dad, Lassie, and Gus come with me." Shawn said.

The boys walked out of the restaurant and went to Shawn's car.

"What is this about Spencer?" Lassiter asked.

"Lassie be patient. I need to get the thing first." Shawn said.

Shawn unlocked the car and got the ring from Tiffany & Co. from New York.

Shawn shut the door and locked the car.

"Ok boys, Juliet has been wanting this ring from Tiffany's for a while now, like 3 years. I haven't been able to afford it so I finally been able to come up with some money so I ordered it. Tell me how you guys like it." Shawn said.

Shawn opened the blue ring box and showed the boys the Tiffany Grace type ring.

Gus looked at Shawn and said, "Nice son."

"Thanks man. Now let's go inside and let me propose to my wife again." Shawn said.

Henry clapped a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn shoved the ring into his pants pocket and walked in with the rest of the men.

They all got back and all of them took their seats.

Shawn got up and said, "Jules, I know I have done this before, but I want to do it again to show you how much I really do love you."

Shawn got down on his left knee and pulled out the ring box and opened it.

"Juliet Lynn Spencer, I know you have wanted this ring for many years now. I haven't been able to afford it, but I finally came into some money and I promised myself that I would get it for you before we are 60. What I am saying is, take this ring and replace it for my grandma's engagement ring." Shawn said.

Juliet had tears flowing down her face.

Juliet jumped out of her chair and kissed Shawn. She took off Shawn's grandma's engagement ring and held it in her hand.

Shawn took out the new ring and put it on her left ring finger. He took out a necklace chain and put his grandmother's ring around it and put it around Juliet's neck.

Juliet turned to Shawn and dragged him outside.

Shawn pulled Juliet close and he kissed her lips gently.

Juliet pulled away and put her arms around his neck and swayed in place.

"Shawn, thank you so much for this." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Jules. I knew you have been wanting it since before we were married. That was going to be your engagement ring, but I was broke as hell during that time so I had to improvise. I hope you understand." Shawn said.

"I understand clearly Spencer. I like how you put the other ring on a necklace chain and put it on me." Juliet said.

"I don't want that thing getting lost, and plus it reminds me that you are mine and no one else's." Shawn laughed.

"I am the boys' mother though." Juliet said.

"I know, I am talking about 'us' right now." Shawn said.

"I love you. You never know, you might be having a necklace around your neck soon also." Juliet said.

"Woah. Slow your roll sweetheart." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"Let's go back inside." Juliet said.

"Agree to agree." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went back inside and sat down and enjoyed their lunch with their family.


End file.
